


All I Want for Christmas

by TheRedConverseGirl



Series: The Princess and The Grinch [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Special, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, Holiday Special Gift Fic, Holidays, Office AU, Romance & Humor, SasuSaku - Freeform, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: Sakura’s rude (but still oh-so-hot!) boss loves to see her suffering. But it’s one thing when the games they play are strictly professional, and another when her family is involved.Sasuke can’t believe his annoyingly, perfect assistant can be so stubborn. It’s when he seeks her, just to give her a piece of his mind, that he learns that he might not know Sakura Haruno that well.[SasuSaku] [Slow Burn] [Eventual Smut] [Office AU]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: The Princess and The Grinch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072832
Comments: 183
Kudos: 355





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is a SasuSaku Holiday Story based on the original work "Scrooge McFuck" by May Sage.
> 
> A chapter will be posted every day until Christmas day. I have started this story on the week of my birthday, back on late August this year. I put a lot of work on it, and used most of my lunch breaks ever since to finish this holiday project. At the moment, I'm wrapping the last two chapters (yay!).
> 
> The scenes are inspired and based on the book. However, this is a 'Narutofied' version of this lovely story that I'm really fond of. It's a retelling with some twists (I have added original twists and changes to the plot. I have also adapted and changed the background and added extra scenes. Not all scenes are based or happen like the ones in the book).
> 
> This is not a regular "everything is perfect" fic. I wanted to re-tell this story because I think there are many aspects and sides of it that should be seen more out here. Not all relationships or families are perfect, no matter your background, your bank account, or where you live (actually it's impossible to be perfect, but that's the beauty of it too, huh?). So, there's no cookie cutter here ;) 
> 
> The initial chapters are focused primarily on background, then by the middle, the scenes involve more dialogues and actions. I'm not adapting or retelling the full book, so I'm keeping it simple and light, fast-forwarding a little.
> 
> In the end, it's just a Christmas/end of the year gift for you guys. My stories are not poetic or deep and my writing is far from great, but I have fun doing it and I'm happy that I can share it. If I can make one person smile reading these two dorks, then it's worthy.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. Happy Reading!
> 
> \------
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* This is story is based on the book "Scrooge McFuck by May Sage. I do not own Naruto nor Scrooge McFuck. This is a work of fan-fiction and appreciation for both fandoms and content.
> 
> Warnings: Rated M for language and sexual themes.
> 
> This story was not Beta-read (proofreading was done once, if there's any mistakes, please let me know).

* * *

_**One** _

* * *

Her day started like any other; busy, loud, and insanely annoying.

"Harder, _please,_ harder!"

The ridiculous pleas travelled through the paper-thin wall; the tone, as fake as a three-dollar bill. She wondered if _he_ noticed.

Shuddering away her disgust, she fetched her earphones from her purse, ready to put an end to the fake shit show – that happened in a regular basis – in the other side of that monstrous mahogany door.

A screaming shriek had her cringing **.** In cue, her fingers worked the tangles of the cord faster. She scrunched up her nose as she readied herself, plugging in her salvation and hitting play at maximum volume.

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought, _I don't care what he does – or who he does – just be professional in the workplace for god's sake! (or at least, be discreet. Come. On!)._

The third song ended, and the flavor of the week chose that time to step out of the office.

Pulling the micro skirt of her equally micro-dress down, the blonde brushed her fingers over her thighs, trying to smooth the wrinkles away – a clearly useless action. If that bimbo pulled the hem one more millimeter down, her tits would fly up – _yes fly! Because those abnormal things are evidently store-bought helium balloons._

Everything was fake; fake hair, fake breasts, _fake orgasms_.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't doubt his… abilities. Her _dear_ boss could probably please a woman – quite easily – if the way he carried himself with that dark poise said anything.

However, it was still plain and simple: that _plastic_ was faking. _Didn't he know?_

In the end, she still fought the urge to snicker while taking off her earphones. And to avoid any mishaps, she decided to distract herself with the pile of papers behind her desk.

Tiding, making herself look busy, it was the MO when all the work was done, and she didn't want to be bother with small talk – or more useless tasks his majesty would find for her. She learned her lesson that one time when the flavor of last month tried to get to know her and wouldn't leave until her boss himself told the girl to get lost.

As she pursed her lips, holding the twitchy corners of her mouth in place, the ding of the elevator confirmed that Barbie had left. Her restrained lips were released, and a smothered, half-suppressed laugh escaped her.

"Having fun, Ms. Haruno?"

_SHIT._

Sakura twisted in her chair to face the unimpeded doom coming her way. He possibly caught her in her _act_ – or almost laughing at his expense. She didn't know which one would be worse.

He – her boss – had leaned over, his palms on the surface of her desk, eyes narrowed at her.

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha, I always have fun while doing my job." She grinned, that perfect fake smile that was only his (it made him see red, and she knew it!).Mentally, she patted herself for the quick reply and composure.

If he noticed it, he didn't let it show though, as he stood straight and shoved his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "Did you prepare the reports for my next meeting?"

"Yes, on your desk by the calendar."

"Did you make the lunch reservation that I asked? with Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Done, reservation at 12 pm, the usual place."

"About Neji Hyuga's meeting—"

"He canceled, sir, I emailed you about this thirty minutes ago." _You would've known already if you weren't fucking Miss Balloons._

Sakura was never good with names; she'd forget her own if it wasn't so fitting (with the pink hair and all).

When she was six, her mom had told her to stop tiptoeing around people because of that and just ask their names again, ' _tell them that you didn't remember names at all, sweetie'_ she'd say.

For a child, this was as good advice as none, and Sakura took upon herself to get better and stop the other children to make fun of her minute-memory. So, as creative as any six-year-old, she started the nicknames; something that would tie the faces to the names. Other than that, her memory in general, was flawless.

As you probably have noticed, Sakura's nicknames for people could be a little creative, childish, and most of times _offensive_. But in the end, she'd consider them honest, and that was it, because they wouldn't ever know what she called them in her mind.

Sakura expected another volley of questions, as it was costumery of her infuriating boss who liked to push her buttons every opportunity he had. For the past six months – since she became _his_ Executive Personal Assistance – this was the case.

He tested her in a regular basis. It was frustrating to say the least.

Sakura Haruno had started her career at Uchiha Enterprises when she was nineteen. Yes, that was a long time ago, almost a decade.

In her first year of college, her thirsty for knowledge had her scoring an internship a month before summer. Even though she was majoring in Business not by choice, anything could pick her interest if that would give her the freedom that she'd seek for so long.

_Her independence._

At first, she thought that her family influence, as her father was a close friend of the _then_ Uchiha Enterprises' CEO, Fugaku Uchiha, was the reason that she was accepted even earlier than expected.

Although, with the request to return every summer and then the offer to work in a full-time basis, she didn't have to ponder on that anymore. Her accomplishments have been noticed and the hard work that she put in all those hours that she could have been glistening in the summer's sun, in some Caribbean retreat with her friends instead, had surely paid off (and it had nothing – or _mostly_ nothing – to do with her last name).

She couldn't deny that her proximity with the Uchiha family didn't help though. They were there when she was growing up; going to the same expensive, posh, charity events. Mingling in the same Upper East Side social circles. Sending their kids to the same Ivy league schools.

Itachi Uchiha, being almost ten years her senior, barely remembered that.

She had never _really_ talked to him, if not for pleasantries in said events. But not long after she started the internship in his family's company, he took her under his wing, teaching her the ropes when no one else paid attention to the receptionist (slash coffee runner, slash copy girl).

He noticed her potential and good eye for business. She was quickly promoted, going up the ladder, and reaching a more stable and important position within the company. The mentorship lasted until Fugaku himself landed his eyes on her and "fell in love", dare she say it, with her determination and professionalism.

That was something she didn't even know how she accomplished – to get noticed by Fugaku Uchiha, in a good way, that is.

Therefore, to be tested in a regular basis, like a newly hired intern, it was exasperating for Sakura. Still, she didn't let _him_ know that. Sakura made sure to go above and beyond and get all the workload done without any unnecessary questions or conversations.

"Don't forget my coffee, you can bring it in after my two o'clock meeting. The usual."

_How could she forget?_ His _usual_ beverage choice was, without any surprise, black and bitter.

_Just like his soul,_ her mind quipped _._

"Of course, sir." Being extra polite was also something she'd do to get on his nerves.

She turned to the pile of reports on her desk again, understanding she had been dismissed and should go back to work. It seemed that Mr. I don't own a hairbrush (or Mr. Sex-Hair? _Yeah,_ _probably_ ) had other plans.

He grunted or cleared his throat, she wasn't sure, but the sound announcing his presence snapped her head back to him. She raised a manicured brow expecting more questions, however, when he only smirked back, she cursed internally. She probably poked the bear with a short-stick… now she wouldn't have enough room to run from him.

"Since you'll have a few hours until my coffee break, I would like you to organize the backroom."

Sakura paled.

She'd do anything without a question.

Anything but the _backroom_.

The backroom was simply an abandoned archive room, full of one-hundred-year-old reports, files and whatnot from times before dear Fugaku. The room was locked and forgotten, until the curious cat that lives in her asked the Uchiha patriarch what was hidden behind that closed door.

He had told her that a lot happened before he took on the 'throne' of the Uchiha Enterprises and until he put everything back where it should be, some skeletons had to be buried, in that room, probably literally if the odor said anything.

Thanks to all the gods and dainties out there, Fugaku never asked her to work on it, he only showed her the mold filled room – which did smell like someone actually had died in there, fueling her paranoid suspicions – and told her to keep it closed until second orders.

The memory itself made her stomach churn. She wasn't afraid of the hard work it would take to put all that mess in order and cleaned up. She could do that with her eyes closed and a hand tied behind her back.

Sakura couldn't stand the smell though.

The triumphant smirk plastered in that stupid handsome face only angered her more, for she knew he'd done that on purpose – punishment for her little act before or even her extra efficient behavior.

She wouldn't step down though. Sakura was brave and didn't run from a challenge. Not one that would make her wipe that smirk off his face if she succeeded. With a new resolve, she schooled her face, giving him that fake, professional smile again and a confirmation nod.

"You have until two then, better hurry up."

_Asshole_.

"Will do, _sir_." She replied with the sweetest voice she could muster under such amount of repressed anger.

_Just a few more months_ , she repeated in her mind like a mantra. _Just a few more months_.

Soon enough, she'd have the money to get the fuck away from him.

* * *

His day started with a bang – pun intended.

And like any other day, for the past six months, it became annoying as soon as he stepped outside his office's door.

There she was.

The one holding all the reasons why his mood swings were as violent as they could be nowadays _. Not that you were that much better before her_ , his mind reminded him.

Sakura Haruno was always in his life; at the sidelines, but still present. A bug that would come back again and again, just to make some noise around him until he swatted it away.

_Annoying_.

Although, that wasn't entirely true. Not anymore.

Their mothers were close friends, and when Mebuki Haruno showed up one day for tea and announced she was having a baby, four-year-old Sasuke demanded it to be a baby boy, for he was in need of a little brother, since his dear Itachi was older and now dedicated most of his time to his studies.

To his chagrin, nine months later, he met Sakura Haruno. The annoying little girl that followed him around every time her mother visited for tea.

She was the princess of the Haruno household; with a bat of her long pale lashes, above those bright green eyes, she'd get anything she wanted in a heartbeat.

More like _spoiled brat, tch._

They went to the same schools, though the age difference always separated them. With the years, they grew up apart, but Sasuke still noticed her, lurking in the sidelines, around the same social group. It wasn't difficult; to not notice the famous pink hair of the Haruno Princess.

When he moved abroad for his post-grad, he was certain that once he got back, she'd probably be starting hers (or not, rich woman didn't study that much, he noticed), with a betrothed, and a penthouse somewhere near Fifth Avenue – all courtesy and paid for daddy himself, along with a fat allowance, of course.

You can imagine his surprise, years later, when he was about to receive the CEO mantle of his family's legacy, and no other than Sakura Haruno opened the door for him. And then, she showed him around, including his new office, just ten feet away from _her_ desk.

Why was she even working when she was one of the top socialites of New York was beyond him…

While that could be questioned, he was certain that the position itself had been landed by pure nepotism.

His father had warned him; like first thing, in the first day, in his new position. He said that Sakura (yes his father was in a first name basis with the little witch) was the best he could ever have, and her position was not to be replaced (the word _ever_ was implied with a glare), as there was no other that could fit her shoes.

_Trust much?_

How could Fugaku Uchiha say something like that about an annoying girl that worried more about her wardrobe and array of expensive shoes than what was going on around her?

It was all so suspicious that Sasuke could only assume that his earlier thought was true. Her father had pulled some strings, his father secured her the position.

At this point, you could only be thinking ' _how hypocritical!'_

However, Sasuke Uchiha didn't spend a dozen years of his life slaving from a copy-boy to junior assistant, to then take a position abroad during his post-grad, working overtime to reach the director chair.

It was only then, after a couple years in that position, that his father finally made the call that would bring him home.

He worked hard to be where he was now. He sweated; he sacrificed every second of his free time for this. And twelve years later, he was at the top. Finally seen by his father. Finally, _worthy_.

Being a workaholic himself – by nature or forced into the habit, he didn't know – Sasuke despised freeloaders and slackers.

And for him, Sakura Haruno was nothing but one.

Every morning, she'd catwalk through the hallway in those tight outfits that cost nearly half of her salary, along with that sweet, intriguing fragrance that could only come from a respectful French apothecary. And it went almost without mention, those sexy fuck-me-shoes that would bring her height up to his shoulders – and had four-digit price tags.

It was clear that dear princess still enjoyed daddy's wallet, if only to keep that every women's dream wardrobe. And the question would come up again and again, _why is she even working in the first place?_

You see, although Sasuke despised such display of futility, he was still a man. And a man would not – could not – ignore the sight of said display. Not when she'd walk swaying her hips like that every morning, entrancing everyone in her way – be it men, women, or dog (yeah he noticed a dog following her once).

Don't get him started with the niceties; the tight skirts and dresses that outlined every curve and dip. The teasing necklines and cleavages showcasing the swell of her breasts. Those high heels that made her legs look impossibly long.

All that made him loath even more her presence.

It seemed, he decided, that it was not enough to secure a position in a prestigious company, one with a fat salary and generous benefit package (he checked), but the little minx had to make him notice her too. She had to provoke him; make him squirm and writhe.

That was why he'd kept her on her toes. Those were all the reasons Sasuke would take any and every opportunity to make sure she understood that this was not some vacation job – that she was no fucking Barbie playing office until something better came up.

_Wasn't she the best he could get?_ He'd make sure to confirm his father's words through and through.

Glancing at the time on his laptop screen, he noticed that it was fifteen past two and his coffee was not sitting on its designated place on his desk.

That old tinge of annoyance, which had been completely forgotten during his meeting, returned. Standing abruptly and pushing his chair away, he marched to her desk, ready to demand an explanation for the tardiness of the only thing he'd asked her the whole day.

Turning at the threshold, he noticed that the room was empty. No signs of pink anywhere.

Then, he remembered. Sasuke had in fact assigned her another task that morning. A task that should be done by now – or so he thought.

He was irritated, alright. She'd mocked him that morning – _clearly_ – and had the audacity to give him that professional smile that dripped displeasure. He _hated_ that smile.

It was his smile though; he had soon confirmed.

It was not the same smile she gave freely to anyone but him. Even the security guard by the elevator or the delivery guys that she had never met before, received a different one; one that tugged her lips up enough to show a dimple on her left cheek. One that reached her eyes and lit up her whole face. One that was far more pleasant than it should be.

It wasn't even the same smile she gave his _father_ for fuck's sake.

For Sasuke, to be ranked in a list lower than his own father – a man feared by most and avoided by all – it was the epitome of indifference; a clear brush off.

Therefore, the punishment. He had sent her to the backroom and to be honest, he was curious to see the progress. Before today, he had never stepped inside of it – even though Itachi had constantly dared him to go inside and check for ghosts during their childhood – and it was difficult to hold on his mask and hide the disgust when he unlocked the door for her a few hours ago.

He stalked through the hallway that continued behind her desk, passing the bathroom door and the kitchenette on his way, then he turned to the last door on that floor – his destination – only to meet a scene that stopped him dead on his tracks.

There on the floor, in all fours, with that round, pert ass high up towards him, stretching the thin material of her tight pencil skirt, was Sakura, sorting through a bunch of yellowish papers.

Sasuke was never a religious man but, _Jesus fucking Christ._

_God help him._

The reason he was looking for her vanished from his mind entirely, and Sasuke allowed himself a minute or two before clearing his throat to announce his presence. The reaction was instantaneous; the pinkette squeaked and stumbled over the neat pile of documents she had just organized, sending papers flying all around herself.

He heard a tiny whine and then she turned to him; looking over her shoulder, she sent him the deadliest of glares – one that probably challenged only his own.

And because he couldn't just leave like that, he opened his mouth and asked, "Everything ok down there?" The usual smirk that stretched his lips and the amusement present on his voice only served to fuel her anger.

Her face was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the only chapter with a note at the beginning. I'll be posting the next one sometime tomorrow.
> 
> Stay tuned! Reviews are much appreciated. See you next time!
> 
> xoxo


	2. Two

* * *

_**Two** _

* * *

When the first week of December came up, Sakura was so relieved – thanks to the holiday spirit, she noted – that she allowed her chirpy self to take over.

At ten to seven in the morning – _on a Monday!_ – she had already done a coffee run, printed the day's schedule, and prepared the reports required for the meetings she would be part of in a couple hours. She was in a good mood, and Sakura worked ten times better in days like these.

The fact that she was ahead of her schedule allowed her enough time to put together a Christmas tree by the corner of the room and hang up an elegant thread of lights around the office.

Looking around the room with her hands on her hips, she admired a work well done, her eyes sparkling with the twinkling lights and the color that they brought to the usual monotone, cold room.

It was in that exact moment that the elevator dinged, and the familiar stoic figure of her boss crossed its doors, entering the floor with his phone in hand, typing furiously and ignoring the curious and expectant look that his employee threw him over her shoulder.

The slam of the door brought her back to reality. _Who was she kidding?_ Why would he notice her or anything she did other than what was expected and listed on her job description?

Sighing, Sakura walked back to her desk, ignoring the fact that she was starting to hate her work – one thing that she used to love – all thanks to Mr. Ice Block.

She knew when she accepted Fugaku's proposal that this wouldn't be as fulfilling as what she had in mind when she planned her career. But what could she do? _Life happened_ (and quite literally sometimes) and she had to take what she could.

Fresh and out of college, Sakura had the ambition to climb her way up and became an advisor in the company; look for the right deals, debrief potential investors, and make her opinion known and valued.

She knew she had the potential and with the right mentoring, she would get there. However, when her health and _family_ was put at risk because of the long hours she was pulling to reach that dream, she had to step down and reevaluate her choices.

_Medical orders,_ she reminded herself.

Fugaku had approached her at that time, and although Human Resources had probably updated him regarding her health scare and unceasing long hours, he asked her himself, wanting to know the meaning behind her actions.

Sakura felt cornered, but with no one else on her side, she felt compelled in telling him the truth (personal details and all), and for Sakura's surprise, her then boss offered her an alternative: she would work with him directly, learning everything she could, putting in forty hours a week tops (instead of the eighty hours she was used to), and receiving almost three times her salary.

When she questioned his reasons (his kindness too), telling him he'd be crazy to give a "secretary" so much, he had responded her with a painful expression in his face, saying that family and health should come first, no matter what, and if he could give someone the means for that, he would.

And besides, Fugaku told her in his monotone voice, _that_ was the regular salary for the CEO's Executive Assistant – It was not a surprise that she choked drinking her glass of water as soon as his words sunk in.

Sakura was surprised with his honesty and she sensed that there was more to the story than he let on, but it was not her place nor the right time to pry. He probably didn't even notice that he was showing her that much.

At that time, struggling with hospital and other bills after leaving her parents' place – barely making ends meet – Sakura didn't think twice and accepted his offer wholehearted, promising that she wouldn't disappoint him.

Although it would seem as a strange arrangement for anyone looking from the sidelines, she had more important things to worry about, and if this was the solution for her problems, so be it! She didn't have the luxury to not accept this. Sakura had learned, not so long ago, to never look a gift horse in the mouth.

She'd do anything for her family.

The reminiscence of her reasons to accept her job subsided her previous turmoil. Her emotions would move from one end to the other just like that, with the blink of the Christmas' lights that warmed the room.

With the thought that she didn't have to like her _coworkers_ in order to _actually_ work and do a good job, she busied herself aiming for one goal; to get through the day without any other hitches – emotional or not.

She had reviewed and replied twenty emails when her boss decided to make his presence known. He almost stumped his way to her desk; the loud thumps got her attention and she looked over her monitor to the source of the racket.

"Ms. Haruno, I have checked my calendar and it seems there's an issue."

Even though he was clearly impatient, his frown was directed to his phone, and Sakura saw his thumb moving frantically to refresh the app, waiting for the information to magically appear on screen. And when it didn't, the frown deepened.

It was somewhat adorable, Sakura decided, and then ignored the thought completely in favor to defend her work.

"What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely not knowing what was wrong. "I have reviewed it earlier today; it should be synced."

"There's nothing scheduled from the third week of December to the first week of January."

_Oh_.

"It's the holidays, Mr. Uchiha."

Sakura thought that the simple sentence would explain everything, however the baffled look her boss threw her way made her reconsider. She looked around the room, glancing at the freshly placed decorations as if they could vouch for her, confirming that she was not crazy; _yes_ , it was December already.

Her boss followed her gaze and finally noticed the changes. He spun around himself, taking in the lights and the tree decorated with golden and silver balls and sparkling ornaments. His usual frown returned – or maybe it had never left his face.

"What's the meaning of this?" He gestured around the room, pointing to the lights, then placing a hand on his hip. If he was trying to look intimidating, Sakura was sure he failed; he looked like a tea-cup. She was barely able to stifle the laugh bubbling insideher when her mind completed the image, adding some imaginary steam coming off of his head, which wasn't even out of place considering his constant fuming behavior.

_Oh god,_ Sakura thought, _I need to interact with more adults before my mind reverts to my five year old self._

"Well, they are holiday decorations." She couldn't help but state the obvious. He replied with a _no shit_ look which prompt her to continue nonchalantly, "and there's nothing booked because we'll be closed." As he arched a questioning brow, she dryly added for emphasis, "on _holidays_."

"Last time I checked," he started, moving closer and leaning down to catch her eyes, "I was the CEO here, and these requests didn't pass through me, Ms. Haruno." As she got lost in the dark pools of his eyes, she swallowed slowly, feeling more uncomfortable by his proximity and his intense, unwavering gaze, than by his words. "We'll be open regardless of other departments policies."

After nine holidays spent in this company, this was the first time that Sakura was told that they would be open during those two weeks where every other corporation – probably in the world – would be closed.

She was used to the routine; to prepare ahead of time to get everything done before the end of the year, because even though this period was not officially determined as a 'pause', she knew that it would be a nightmare to get things done when most clients and investors were away and unavailable for almost two weeks.

Sakura wasn't expecting to work during that time at all. Now, her plans went down the drain, with the full force of the tsunami that Mr. Iceberg caused.

Her brain started to plot a contingency plan; she would need to call Ino or maybe Tenten, anyone that could stay at her place for a few days. Maybe they could switch and just stay during working hours, and she'd pay them for their time. She wouldn't be able to afford a professional with or without the short notice.

A million possibilities crossed her mind as she continued to stare at him – the new reason of all her nightmares. Mouth agape and creased eyebrows, the perplexity was clear in her face. Sakura could feel the anger heating up her cheeks, adorning them with a pretty shade of pink.

Her shocked face must have given him the impression that the message was received, but if that wasn't enough, he gave her his back. Before he could disappear behind the massive double doors of his office, he said, in a tone with no room for negotiations, "and I want these abominations down before the end of the day."

_Grinch!_

At that moment, Sakura Haruno re-baptized Sasuke Uchiha **.**

Officially, his new name was everything that was not red and green; everything that stood in the way of her holiday spirit: _Grinch,_ her mind repeated angrily.

* * *

_'The audacity'_ was his first thought, followed by _'now she thinks she owns the place too'._

Sasuke Uchiha could not, for the love of all gods, explain how that pink haired girl – _woman_ his mind corrected – could get under his skin so easily.

She had done this time; she went over his head and took decisions that were not hers to take. This time, he would not let it pass just because his father was protecting this woman for reasons unknown.

He plopped down on his leather chair, spinning around to face his computer. His movements were jerky, and he closed his eyes in order to calm down his irregular breathing. He wouldn't let her get the best of him, _no_ , she was in for a surprising day.

First, he would ask her to go fetch his coffee – it was supposed to be here already. Then he would demand all the reports for the morning meetings, plus the minutes from the previous conference call with the EMEA branch. That would give her some sweat for the next few hours, and when she'd come by to say that everything was ready, he'd have another list prepared to occupy Princess until the end of the day.

Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling calmer than five minutes ago. It seemed that all the plotting had channeled his frustration and diffused it.

Glancing to his intercom, he stretched an arm to press his assistant's direct number when something caught his eye, just beside the calendar: a pile of files, one that wasn't there on the previous day.

He brought them closer and fumbled with the folders, immediately recognizing the titles and labels that were placed neatly in alphabetical order. Each folder had the client's information, followed by the previous meeting's minutes file, and any reports that could be relevant for today's meeting.

His mind blanked.

Scanning the rest of his table to make sure he wasn't missing anything else, Sasuke then noticed, right there beside his monitor: a travel coffee cup from his favorite café with extra thermal protection around it. He reached for it and took the sleeve off, then the lid stopper. The steam came out of it instantly, filling the room with the unmistaken aroma of freshly roasted coffee beans.

_Damn it. The little witch was efficient._

In less than a minute, his plan was gone, and Sasuke couldn't help but blame _her_ for its premature failure.

Leaning back, he reclined in his seat, sighing in exasperation. He'd have to scare her away then, it would be the only choice. If he couldn't fire her without causing a family ruckus, he'd have to push her to do it. He'd have to drive her mad enough to quit.

After so many months since his return, he still could not understand how and why his family was so fond of her – it was a mystery.

His mother would ask about her every time he was over for dinner. His father wouldn't be as direct as to ask specifically about the pinkette, but he'd join his mother in the tirade of questions, listening carefully, adding a fact here and there or simply nodding in agreement when his mother would say how busy and hardworking Sakura was.

It was like he stepped under the wrong roof; they talked more about his assistant than about him or the company itself. They talked more about her than they did about _Itachi_ (the family prodigy and 'favorite' son).

Talking about the devil… there was the matter of his brother's prying.

Itachi had refused the CEO's chair long time ago. It was his by right; being the firstborn and working closely with his father for years granted him that. However, Itachi was a dreamer and would never accept a path created by someone else for someone else. And _this_ – the position, the career – it wasn't created for him.

His brother was passionate about his findings and learned that he could be ten times more useful refining minds and seeking talent for the company than leading it entirely.

Sometime between the years that Sasuke was studying and working overseas, Itachi had created a brand new department for himself: The Talent Acquisition & Development.

His main goal was to invest in people; to find the right profiles for each role. He refined positions and then worked with employees, training and improving their skills. He even started several pilot projects to expand employees' packages and rewards within the company. All of them were meticulously implemented. And reports showed that they have successfully led to employee satisfaction, improving performance and engagement in the past few years.

Sasuke suspected that their father accepted Itachi's abrupt change in career only because there was another son already groomed to receive the mantle and lead Uchiha Enterprises.

He was the _backup_.

It was a bittersweet realization. Sasuke remembered how it made him even more skeptical towards his father's enquires and feelings. The praise that once was received easily was now embraced with wariness.

Nonetheless, it was a difficult time in the Uchiha household. There were turmoil and resentment from both parts, and Sasuke thought they would never be the same after that. But after so many years, it seemed that his father had finally accepted (completely) his brother's fate and choices. And he dared to say it, the patriarch was even content with the results.

After living on his brother's shadow his entire life, Sasuke finally had his solo moment in the spotlight. He wasn't a prodigy like Itachi, but he still graduated top of his class year after year. Trying to keep a semblance of independence over his own future, Sasuke double majored in Business and Computer Science, not giving up his own dream entirely.

With the technology boom hovering over his head during post-grad, he was able to score deals and take the company to a brand new level, renovating its _dinosaur_ systems and taking Uchiha Enterprises to the twenty first century.

The stocks skyrocketed instantly. The fresh knowledge that he brought to the company was finally recognized. He was now an indispensable asset.

After that, Sasuke became his own person inside the company and he could understand, at some level, what Itachi fought so much to achieve on his own. Doing something that you love, it was ten times more rewarding, and the results clearly showed that.

When Sasuke moved back earlier this year, he made sure to rekindle the bond with his older brother, looking at him with new eyes; wiser and more mature than before.

In one of their weekly lunches, he learned that Itachi was once Sakura's mentor. They used to work closely until his father moved her under his wing.

Because of this, Itachi would always mention her during their meetings. He'd ask about her well-being and how she was doing. Then he'd start to pry if Sasuke liked to work with her and her perky, distinctive mind day-to-day (something he clearly missed, and that was later confirmed by Itachi himself).

A churning feeling would always curl in his stomach at the implications that these two were possibly way closer than Sasuke thought – or was aware of.

Itachi's questions were always more personal, and sometimes they forced Sasuke to overthink useless and pointless things about his assistant, like for example her 'bright smiling eyes' as his brother put it. Her radiant smile, and her polite and calming voice. Her dry and sarcastic sense of humor. Her fierce determination and volatile temper.

This was clearly not the image of the woman he knew, and the fact alone angered him. Trying to distance himself of these unwanted thoughts, he stood up and went outside.

He glanced to the right and found an empty chair. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the spot where she was supposed to be (but apparently never really was).

A squeak noise got his attention and he turned to the entrance, finding her there instantly, balancing one heel-clad foot on top of a step stool, the other just a step below it. As he took in the scene, Sasuke leaned on the threshold, crossing his arms in a pose that screamed (purely) _alpha male_.

He noted the red sole contrasting with black and guessed the several digits required to take those shoes home, momentarily remembering the agonizing – but nostalgic – memory of the shopping trips his mother used to drag him to.

Gazing up, he followed the path of her long, toned legs. The one positioned on the higher step flexed the muscles of her thigh, riding up her skirt in return. The hem was pushed way past her knee, gracing him with a memorable view.

The lacy edge of her thigh high was exposed, teasing him with the silver of bare skin above it. He spent more time than he should openly staring at the picture that she painted. Then, the same amount of time admiring the delicious curve of her ass as it strained the fabric of her skirt as she moved.

_Jesus Christ. This woman was going to kill him._

She was removing those fucking lights. The ones he said she should take down before the end of the day. If he wasn't as focused on getting rid of inappropriate thoughts, the sight of her balancing herself, trying to reach the cord without falling, would be amusing.

Her arm stretched to the left, trying to get farther than she could reach; eager to get the task done at once it seemed. When she finally noticed that it was impossible to do so without getting down and moving her stool, she whined just like a little girl, which brought a smirk to his face.

The Princess tried again, leaning towards the last loop where the lights were attached to, however, the momentum disturbed the stability of the step stool, causing it to swing right and left a couple times. A high pitch squeal reached his ears as the stool tilted, descending towards the floor.

Sasuke was not sure how he got there in time. Or how he got there, period.

One moment he was ogling her curves and hints of bare skin, imagining all sorts of inappropriate things. The other he was beside her, a hand holding her forearm, the other snaking around her waist, pushing her flush to him.

Sakura gasped, startled by the brusque movement of her savior. Her breathing was uneven as she tried to calm herself. He was holding her. Very tightly. Against his chest. And she didn't make a move to push him away yet.

His fingers lingered on her soft skin. He was holding – no, _embracing_ – her longer than he should, he knew. But he felt this electric _thing_ rooting him to that spot when they first touched, and he couldn't bring himself to move.

Her chest was not heaving as frenzied as a minute ago, but it was somehow, still smashed against him, and he mentally noted that they were fuller, maybe rounder, than he remembered… He wondered if she had upgraded them but quickly dismissed the train of thought when she lifted her head to face him.

Sakura murmured a small and low "thank you" in a voice that was far sexier than it should be allowed. Her warm breath fanned over his neck when she said it, and he decided that was the right time to distance himself from this _witch_ before she tried to say anything else.

He lifted her up, untangling her feet and unhooking the heels from the stool in the process. Turning to the side, he deposited her back on the floor, holding her arm until she was stable on her two feet.

Satisfied with his heroic act, he grunted an acknowledgment for her words, then stalked past her stunned form to get to those damn lights. With a single movement, he took it off from the last hook and started to roll it around his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two.
> 
> Unsurprisingly, Sasuke doesn't like the holidays. I think it's because of his time away or the way his father was always absent and the disappointment during that time of the year would grow tenfold. Poor baby :(
> 
> Sakura's past is full of hints. Some will be explained other's we'll be able to fill in the blanks - no spoilers, so :X
> 
> What do you think so far?
> 
> xoxo


	3. Three

* * *

_**Three** _

* * *

This was extremely irritating. This or her, well both.

After yesterday's incident, Sasuke had told his assistant that she wouldn't be needed in their afternoon meeting. One that was booked for both of them to attend.

Although his animosity towards her was clear, he could admit that he was itching to see her in action; to see her deal with a difficult client, going over a contract and business details, getting to a compromise that would benefit both parts. Secretly, he wanted to know what was that all about – everything his father and brother (and _even_ his mother) said about this pink haired minx.

He wanted to see Princess working her said _magic_ in their favor. _Be in the same side of a battle for once._

However, as much as he wanted to, he dismissed all that curiosity in order to save face, for he knew he could not be around her at that moment; not after holding her like that. Not after whiffing her perfume and feeling her smooth skin against his fingertips.

The one day he abused his CEO's power, though with a reasonable purpose, straightaway dismissing her from a meeting she should have attended (a fact that she had tried to remind him, and he simply ignored), Sasuke learned that he could not hide neither run from his pink-haired assistant.

Tsunade Senju, CEO and sole heir of Senju Corp, asked for _her_ by name – _first name_. She refused to continue the meeting even though Sasuke had firmly attested his assistant was not available and wouldn't be attending any of her afternoon meetings at all that day.

The stubborn woman had none of that and demanded an out of office hours conference call to accommodate her busy schedule, leaving the room with a glare that promised retaliation if she didn't have her way.

It was simple: no Sakura, no deal.

It seemed that the little witch had enchanted more than his family, and he wondered how many more clients she had snared with her questionable charm.

Christmas' lights incident or not, now he had to make her stay after hours the following day.

Her, a Princess, that probably lived five minutes away from this building and spent most of her free time hunting "The One", preferably with the fattest wallet available, to rescue her from the working force life.

 _Overtime_ _seemed like too much of hard work for women like her…_

Sasuke groaned, his desire to hit his head against a hard surface was nearly amusing at this point.

* * *

She hated him with an indescribable passion.

Damn him and his soft, subtle touches. Damn him and his bottomless, onyx eyes. They were all confusing and made her overthink things. And that was weakening the hatred she harbored towards her boss – _that insensible, arrogant, condescending, sexist._

Sakura was so out of it this morning – after waking up hot and bothered from a dream that mirrored pretty much her office's four walls, plus a brooding, dark figure pushing her against one of those said walls – that she completely forgot to take her umbrella (or any kind of weather apparel) before leaving her apartment.

To her ever growing luck, it was pouring sheets that morning. And then she missed two cabs, which led her to walk to the subway and get soaked on her way to work today.

The issue wasn't even her being wet from head to toes, but the state of her Louboutin shoes, that were now ruined. Sakura had long learned to keep an extra outfit in her office's drawer for emergency situations like this, however the new shoes had eaten a big chunk of her paycheck last month – and she had really liked them too.

While she toweled her damp hair, she couldn't stop the thought that she'd have to replace her heels and probably take her rain soaked clothes to a dry cleaning service, which in the end would cost her more money…

She thought then about her pig bank, the one she was dutifully filling with any spare change. The funds would need to be used to complete her work wardrobe instead of its sole purpose: the deposit for a bigger and nicer apartment, in a safer neighborhood.

Well, she still had some savings in the bank, but that she wouldn't touch unless there was a health emergency or if she finally mustered the courage to quit this job. Calculating the known amount in her head, she concluded she would need to work a few more months (less than a year) to accomplish that goal – if she continued to save the same amount of money each month that is.

For now, she still worked at Uchiha Enterprises, as the CEO's Executive Assistant, and there was the unspoken requirement that she had to be dressed to the nines, and only the best would do – to Sakura's wallet chagrin.

She took off her drenched clothes before they froze her to death, making quick work to throw the spare silk camisole over her arms and zip up her skirt. Sakura tossed her ruined heels to the side and bent over to slide down her thigh highs. When she was almost descent enough to finally start her day – only ten minutes late – she noticed that she didn't bring everything with her to the bathroom.

She sighed, closing her eyes in mild exasperation. Deciding that she'd have to do this now or never, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it carefully, trying to avoid any amount of noise that could attract unwanted attention.

Barefoot, she went back to her desk, pacing as stealthily as she could. She glanced over her shoulder once before crouching in front of the cabinet behind her chair, quickly searching for the missing items that completed her outfit, and then snatching the spare heels and stockings when she found them.

While opening the package, she huffed, annoyed at her predicament. Sakura glanced at the entrance and then at the double doors of _Grinch's_ office one more time, making sure it was closed and there were no signs that someone would walk in on her. Quickly, she planted a foot on top of her chair and positioned the thin material of her legwear, sliding it up smoothly with an expertise that could score her a TV commercial.

She was pulling the garment past her knee when a deep voice interrupted her movements, the timbre coming from behind her, "Ms. Haruno?"

"Jesus Christ!" She shouted alarmed, her back went straight in the same second and she stilled.

"No, Sasuke Uchiha," he deadpanned.

At that moment, Sakura had her back to him, but she was as sure as the sky was blue and the Earth was round that he was smirking. And that wiped the whole embarrassment that she was feeling for the past few seconds, switching it to plain irritation.

"Give a girl some warning, will you?" She twisted in her position to look at him, and to her surprise she was met with his usual, noncommittal, apathy instead of the smug look she expected.

"What happened?"

"It's raining," she said as she threw an arm towards the floor-to-ceiling window by the entrance to point the obvious.

"I can see that."

His sarcastic tone urged her to elaborate a little more, "I got soaked, I was changing."

Her boss then, decided to look her up and down slowly – the level of scrutiny heighten by his dark, fiery eyes. With some sort of barely concealed amusement, he asked, " _in_ _here_?"

" _No_ ," she hissed through gritted teeth, "I came back here to grab my spare shoes and this," she gestured to her knee, fingers grabbing the lacy hem of the thin attire rashly.

He glanced down again, following her almost spelled out instructions to _'please take a look at my bare legs'_. Sakura mentally slapped herself right there and then, flinching inwardly at her idiocy and tendency to put herself in such uncomfortable situations. It seemed that it happened more often than not around _him_ , and to help the matter, he was a man – a very, very, good looking one, to put mildly.

She, at least, was able to stifle the surprise squeak that threatened to spill out of her mouth at the realization that her boss was regarding her in that position: barefoot and leg up on the chair, trying to cover up her exposed thigh with the see-through material of her stockings while her skirt rode up past the line of acceptable in levels of workplace decorum.

"I'm going to—"

"Yeah, you do that," he agreed quickly, not waiting for her to resume talking – not that she had anything else to say, so she wasn't complaining. He averted his eyes and she felt like a crushing weight was lifted from her shoulders. Sakura sighed quietly, comforted by the relief washing over her.

As he approached the double doors, just a few feet from her, he cleared his throat, "and come to my office when you're... ready."

Still a little disturbed and now slightly annoyed by his tone, Sakura remembered her early calculations and escape plan, then proceeded to mutter under her breath, "…just nine months."

"Are you pregnant?"

His question came out as an accusation and Sakura realized that she might have mumbled her thoughts out loud. She momentarily widened her eyes, because _how dare he ask her that… and just like that_.

Men and their minuscule brains. A woman could not pronounce those two words without being labeled pregnant, could she? Nine months equaled pregnancy.

The short reaction was not missed by him, she noticed. Sakura masked it quickly, hardening her expression, for she knew that both her reaction and silence could be taken as confirmation.

In any other occasion, if it were true, she would not hesitate to confirm his allegation, however they were at the workplace; he could not force her to share any personal information.

She knew the procedure all too well; how to inform the employer, the policies, what she was entitled of as a parent in leave. And while in that situation her boss would be made aware of a pregnancy, she would reach out to HR first and on her own. She would not be cornered to confess her condition nor be harassed, labelled as a nuisance because of her due date.

"Are you with child, Ms. Haruno? Do I need to look into replacing you in the near future?"

He had turned fully now, walking back towards her stunned figure. He had his hands shoved down his pockets nonchalantly, but there was something in the way his eyebrows creased marginally that betrayed his detachment.

"No," she started carefully, adopting a professional posture(squared shoulders, head held high)and locking eyes with him. "I'm not pregnant, sir, although if I were, I would have contacted Human Resources primarily to have the proper arrangements made."

She watched as he computed her words, taking his silence as a small victory. With the giddiness bubbling inside her, she couldn't help herself from trying to outsmart him on his own game, so her lips moved before she even realized, "…and I wouldn't be replaced, you see, the company policy for parental leave is very generous, I'm sure you know that."

Sakura peeked at him through her long lashes in a way that could only be read as condescending, "I would be temporarily covered, and my position would be secured until I decided to come back or my leave's time was up."

It did not escape her mind that she was still barefoot and not entirely dressed, but she allowed herself a few seconds to watch his jaw clenching as he kept still, tongue-tied, after her outburst.

With a sweet, satisfied smile and a nod, she turned around, snatched her spare heels, and finally walked back to the bathroom.

* * *

It was torture – or _Karma_ , if such thing really existed.

He must have been a really bad person in his past life; one that killed people, one that gave his back to his friends, abandoning them without a second thought _(_ _and definitely one that broke the hearts of_ _sweet_ _little girls_ _)_.

It was the third day, in that week alone, that she taunted him. His eyes seemed to be tuned to her body, as they followed it relentlessly every time her proximity was made known. And to make matters worse, it was clear that she had no idea of what she was doing to him.

_Wait, was it intentional? Was she planning to rile him up?_

It was already becoming an issue when she decided to invade his thoughts at odd and random times of the day and night, but now the witch had to voluntarily provide him with _live lewd images_ too?

Sasuke found quite uncomfortable that he was constantly forced to acknowledge his assistant's appearance – along with the fact that _yes_ , Sakura Haruno was hot. He usually didn't allow himself to look past her green eyes (which were often distraction enough) but when he did, he'd always frown, displeased, because assistants shouldn't look like that.

Sakura was nothing like the slender, _plastic_ , models that always looked good in his arms. She was, perhaps, a couple inches shorter than the average height, and definitely… feminine. The curve of her hips and generous ass, the thin waist and plentiful (or handful) bust formed a nearly perfect hourglass.

It was even more uncomfortable that he _knew_ exactly what he had to do – in theory at least – to take her out of his system.

When Sasuke had something in mind, something that stirred his thoughts and would not leave him alone, the only solution would be to get through it; like defeating an obstacle, overcoming and reaching a goal. He wouldn't – couldn't – rest until it was done.

Even though he was playing around since he came back home, the behavior was more of a defence mechanism against his parents' constant advances of his settling down than his own style – _Sasuke was not a player by choice_.

No, he'd prefer monogamy or rather solitude than anyone annoying him unnecessarily. If he could help it, Sasuke wouldn't go through an ounce of pointless, needless drama because of a woman.

Naruto said he was picky. Kiba told him he was asexual (until the recent change). And Shikamaru, lazily pointed that he had commitment issues, then muttered how he was probably afraid to become dependent.

Sasuke had uncharacteristically snorted at all comments – because he knew his usual death glare wouldn't help him in this case – and although he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his friends or himself, he dismissed them all and said he was simply a busy, reserved man.

Now, back to his parents, he had made clear that he would not, in no uncertain terms, be set up with a rich socialite with a fake smile and important last name. Sasuke had never demanded anything from his family. He knew his place and the footsteps that he was instructed to follow.

And that was probably the only reason why there was no opposition when he declared that Sasuke Uchiha would not marry in name, no matter what. If he had only one choice in his life, that would be it; his personal life.

His parents were stunned when he ended his speech; wide eyes and mouth agape. Sasuke had nine-one-one dialed when he noticed his father's eye twitching, afraid that he had pushed his old man too far.

Mikoto kindly clarified that they were merely astounded in witnessing their young son talking so much in one go outside a work setting.

In the end, that put a pause on the matter, as the _trophy wife_ subject died down pretty quickly. For a whole week, he didn't hear a peep about girls, weddings, and grandchildren. Then, his mother took upon herself to bring up the subject of his 'lovely' assistant during family conversations – the underlined intentions of the Uchiha matriarch was almost palpable.

 _He and Sakura?_ He snorted inwardly the first time he picked up on his mother's intentions. If she was planning to play matchmaker, Mikoto Uchiha might want to take a seat because she was going to grow old waiting.

While he could ignore the assistant subject around his parents, it seemed that it was impossible to do so when he was left to his own devices. And although he knew a simple hook up could scratch that itchy felling, he refused to indulge in this secret desire. He would not touch Sakura Haruno.

He also refused to hook up in general, it seemed.

Sasuke had dismissed, with the snap of his fingers, his last arm-candy. She was another Barbie that liked to 'surprise' him with unannounced visits to his office, and when he bent her over his desk to put her back in her place, because one would not dictate Sasuke Uchiha's life like that, he saw… _pink_.

Unfortunately, it was not the first time that it happened. Though the level of clarity unsettled him to the point that he refused to have another repeat. Consequently, he refused to get involved with anyone – be it for fun only or not – until he could get rid of this _problem_.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

_Talking about the devil._

At least, Sasuke thought, her soft voice ceased his insistent thoughts. With a curt nod, he signaled her to come in, and his assistant did not hesitate to catwalk to his desk. He groaned inwardly.

"How can I help you, sir?"

He kept his mouth in a thin line, going over the request on his head once before delivering it. "You're staying over today to take the minutes of an international conference call with the Senju."

"No," she started, but Sasuke had already expected this reply.

"I'm not asking you, Ms. Haruno," he cut her off with a firm tone, lacing his fingers under his chin as his eyes captured her disbelieving ones, "I'm merely informing you."

"And I'm informing you, sir, that I do not accept the change in my work hours." She held his gaze without faltering, challenging him to continue if he dared to, "I'll be leaving at five o'clock."

"No, you're not."

He only noticed that he was almost shouting when her eyebrows rose slightly, her green eyes widening in consequence. He watched as her nostrils flared in frustration upon his disagreement.

"You cannot hold me here; overtime is optional and it's customary to be offered with a twenty-four hours' notice." She tried to reason, and Sasuke mentally cursed because he did not expect her to be so tuned with all these HR rules. _Damn Itachi and his resourceful tutelage!_ It was the second time she quoted the policies book today.

"I'm paying you ten times your overtime hourly rate," that will do, he thought, not paying any mind that this was close to blackmailing his assistant to work.

He watched her with bated breath; her brow furrowing and eyes hardening as she considered his proposition. It felt like it took her a small eternity to make a decision, and while a simple yes or no would do, she surprised him once again when she parted her pretty pink lips to say, "What would you like to order for dinner today?"

"Le Bernardin, the usual," he supplied effortlessly.

"Perfect, I'll order two."

Although Sakura Haruno turned on her heels and left him stunned with no come backs, he was feeling ridiculously smug about the fact that she caved in when he'd offer her more money. It only confirmed that the perfect Haruno Princess was like the rest of them; interested in the bottom line.

With her agreement, he was officially off the hook and Tsunade got what she wanted, but the satisfaction of a plan well executed didn't emerge. Sasuke had a nagging feeling telling him that she shouldn't be so easily motivated by a couple thousand dollars.

And as much as he wanted to make sense of it, for this did not compute with her profile or with what he knew about her, he ignored it completely and turned back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter and Sasuke still an ass haha. The way things are, you can imagine that it's been like that for the past 6 months and Sakura is in the brink of leaving at any moment. I would too, in fact when I was 19, I quit my first 'office job' because of a similar situation (family company, entitled, arrogant boss, retired patriarch lurking around and making things worst, and I got the short end of the stick).
> 
> Sakura has her reasons for holding the fort and staying there for so long. The sharp suspicious minds out there might have a clue already.. ;) haha
> 
> Let me know what you think, see you next time!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Four

* * *

_**Four** _

* * *

When she opened the door to her apartment that night, Sakura was met with the heartwarming picture of her two favorite girls cuddling on the couch together, fast asleep.

She closed the door silently, turning to take her shoes off, she deposited her winter coat by the hanger. It was past ten PM. The last time she worked this late, the _jerk_ was still living under the same roof as them.

The conference call with Tsunade had gone perfectly; the deal was closed and both sides scored what they wanted. Uchiha Enterprises will start the software and IT restructuring in a month, and Sakura was invited to overlook the implementation and spend some time networking with the Senju heir.

To say that Sakura was fascinated, it was an understatement. She had missed this; the thrill of working closely with clients, reaching impossible outcomes, winning over and closing a difficult deal.

It seemed that Sasuke was not as pleased with the final details concerning her follow up in the project, though he didn't voice it. They ate their meals across each other in complete silence, the only exchange in the room were the furtive and curious glances between them.

As cliché as it might sound, Sakura was sure that she could cut the tension surrounding them with a knife. Her cheeks were warm through dinner, definitely carrying a blush, and she blamed the Cabernet Sauvignon bottle her boss opened once Tsunade ended the call – it was a _seven_ digit deal after all.

The last time she had red wine, well good red wine that is, was a long time ago. And although all the words exchanged that night were completely professional, she caught herself watching those _kissable_ lips more often than not.

When he looked over her shoulder to see her notes and grunted in approval when she appointed the first and second most important actions, she had the urge to pull him by that sexy, navy blue tie and kiss him senseless.

It was the wine, she reminded herself, shaking her head to get rid of the memory.

Soon after that, when everything was reviewed and the plan of action was in order **,** he put her in a cab, and they called it a night. Five hours equaled more than a week's pay. _Overtime with Sasuke wasn't so bad after all_ , _right?_ She sure got a jump start in the recovering of her savings.

Trying not to rose the tiny bundle wrapped like a burrito in one of the couch's end, Sakura poked Ino, whispering her name the way she knew would get her attention quicker.

The blonde stirred, pulling the blanket over her head, she asked the time while yawning. "I'm sorry Pig, the meeting ended pretty late. Thank you again for getting my back in such short notice."

Ino was a constant in her life; she was _always_ there.

When Sakura went to kindergarten and didn't know any of the kids in her class, she was there sharing her lunch and protecting Sakura from mean girls. When Sakura twisted her ankle during her ballet presentation, she was there telling her to not give up. When Sakura fell in love and didn't know what to do, she was there listening to her incessant nonsense and comforting the ache of unrequited love with tubes of Ben & Jerry. When Sakura lost her mother at the tender age of seventeen, Ino was there, holding her together like the big sister she never had. When Sakura went through the most difficult moments of her life, her best friend was there, supporting her with an enviable tenacity that promised painful retribution to the ones that dared to wrong her sister in everything but blood.

Because of that, Sakura felt guilty to impose her friendship by asking so much, but she also knew that Ino would drop everything to help her.

"Of course, Forehead," she said, stretching her arms lazily, "and I didn't do it for you, you know how much I love my goddaughter."

"' _Course_ I know, she's half me!"

" _Smartass_."

They giggled, quietly but still in unison, as they relish in another moment that made their friendship so unique. They might come from the same 'universe', where silver spoons and last names dictated their lives, but their connection was deeper than any label and any inheritance.

They were Ino and Sakura. _Pig and Forehead_. They would always _see_ each other; they shared an otherworldly understanding.

"Do you want to stay over? We can bundle up in my bed."

That got Ino to straight up and actually stand up in a flash. "No thank you, I love my precious goddaughter, but the tiny beast kicks like a soccer player."

They laughed, trying to contain their volume, looking fondly to the source of their joy. "Ok Pig, I will call in the morning and tell you all about my day." Sakura paused, recalling silently everything that had happened – it was without a doubt, a really long day and as much as she wanted to just talk and enjoy her friend's company, they were both tired. She sighed through her nose, eyes almost rolling when she concluded, "it was... a series of unfortunate events."

"Sakura, I love you to bits, but you need to stop watching so many kid's shows! Your witty is starting to get affected, and not in a good way, _Missy_."

"I _know_ ," she whined, pouting dramatically. Ino rolled her eyes at her antics.

They strode together to the front door in three simple steps. Ino stopped at the threshold, embraced her best friend in their usual mama-bear hug – which both agreed that they had truly missed. They made plans to catch up soon, and Sakura promised Ino that she'd take care of the "Mr. Ice Cube" problem soon.

The blonde was one of Sakura's close friends, and the only that was aware of her every struggle – be it personal or work related. She had offered Sakura help in getting a job at her firm and although Sakura had turned it down saying she would be useless working with law, they both knew that in reality, Sakura would not accept a position that wasn't based on merit and her resumé.

As she latched the safety chain and turned the lock of her front door, she sighed tiredly, a hand rubbing her temple. _Maybe it was time to bend some principles if it means I won't be stressed every day…_

She turned around and chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the blanket raise and fall with Sayuri's breathing.

Her baby girl.

She was still so tiny, so delicate. She was Sakura's only family now, her most precious thing. What she wouldn't do for that beautiful little girl?

The answer was simple: Sakura would do anything for her family.

It was on a chilly autumn day that Sakura found out that she was pregnant. The news was not expected at all – initially, she had dismissed it entirely, blaming her predicament on a false positive test.

It didn't take her long to really open her eyes and acknowledge that she was going to be a mother in less than a year's time – the symptoms wouldn't let her. Sakura was twenty-two, just out of college, and _not_ in a long and steady relationship when she became a mother. If 'the night' counted, she'd been to a total of six dates with that… human being.

The father – or the sperm donor in Sakura's opinion – ditched them once he realized that the Haruno patriarch was not happy with the situation and would not support them in any way. Sayuri was barely one-year-old at the time.

_Good riddance,_ Sakura thought, _because they didn't need an opportunist leacher holding them down._

And although she was aware that a father figure was important, she knew that it didn't matter if that figure was related by blood or not – in her experience, her blood (and her baby's blood too) only brought her hurt and the bitter taste of betrayal.

In the end, Sakura would choose the genuine empathy of a stranger over the help of her insensitive, heartless family (or what was left of the people that 'raised her').

* * *

After pulling a long night, he decided to work from home the following morning.

It was not an easy decision; he had laid awake in bed for hours, reliving the eventful – but surprisingly pleasant – evening.

The conference with the Senju was a success. For the first time in years, he was part of a meeting that was not dragged around pleasantries and favors – and no family members were mentioned.

Tsunade was direct to the point; putting on the table what she wanted, what she expected and how much she was willing to invest. And although all details matched pretty much all of Sasuke's expectations, his assistant challenged where she could, sweet talking Tsunade into agreeing with changes, upgrading minor but significant details.

In the end, the little witch worked her magic and was able to add a couple digits to the total sum of the project. Sasuke was certain that his jaw would have dropped to the floor when she accomplished that feat, if not for his well honed composure.

The discomfort he felt when it became difficult to admit the truth to himself was what kept him up. Sasuke Uchiha was many things, ranging from an arrogant jerk to a genius, but he was never a liar. And that night, he came to the realization that Sakura Haruno might not be what he had decided. He was possibly and _partially_ – because he could only admit that much – wrong.

It irked him that, in the end, she had been the brains behind the operation. Sasuke might have conducted most of the meeting, going deep into detailed technicalities and terminology, but without his assistant's charisma and negotiation skills, this would have been just another trivial project that they might or might not close – not the behemoth, years-long partnership scored by Princess.

She might be annoying, he decided, but she knew her stuff and she had the people's skills that he terribly lacked.

After hours awake, he'd planned his day to accommodate his responsibilities while still avoiding a certain pink-haired woman. He'd go back to the office only in the afternoon, because he could only take too much of her confusing presence in this volatile state – one hour he wanted to kick her through the door, the other he wanted to pound into her until she screamed his name.

In the need of a break, Sasuke left his penthouse to meet his mother for lunch. His parent's place was in walking distance from his and from the office as well.

It was still new for him. Sasuke had grown up in the Uchiha estate, an hour away from the city (depending on the traffic), and he'd never imagined his parents moving away from the traditional mansion. They had moved while Sasuke was away, blaming the distance and the time to commute as reason, which was understandable but still a surprise.

Although they would always spend holidays and weekends uptown, Mikoto told him that being so close to the family and the company had improved their relationship and time together – and considering his childhood, Sasuke vehemently agreed, as he recalled his father's constant absence.

He crossed the threshold ten minutes later and received that tight hug that only mothers were capable of delivering. Sasuke relaxed instinctively, embracing the familiar warmth and comfort that only Mikoto Uchiha could provide.

She guided him to the table, disappearing in the kitchen and coming back just a minute later with a sandwich. Sasuke raised a questioning brow at the simplicity of the meal, receiving a tutting sound from his mother.

"What? Did you expect a seven-course meal? In the middle of the week?"

He frowned, thinking back to the days he still lived with his parents. "Where's Dalia?"

"She retired years ago, sweetheart. It's only your father and I here, why would I hire someone to cook or clean for the two of us?"

He was surprised with the unorthodoxy changes, but still he didn't let it show, nodding in agreement and accepting the sandwich. "Where's father?"

"Oh, Fugaku is on the phone, he'll join us in a bit." His mother sat and started eating, not waiting for the Uchiha patriarch – another tradition broken. "Go ahead and eat, he won't take long."

Inwardly shrugging the fact that this was all strange and he might have stepped under the wrong roof, Sasuke started eating, savoring the heavenly flavor of freshly sliced tomatoes that were part of his sandwich.

"How's dear Sakura?"

His mother sprang the question between bites. It became a common thing since they started working together, and he'd do anything to dodge any enquires involving his assistant. Today though, he seemed to have something to say back.

Sasuke sighed slowly through his nose as he recalled the past couple days with mild irritation. "Well I presume. She's not so fond of overtime though."

"Oh, of course," she replied promptly. His father joined them, exchanging nods as Mikoto continued, "I can imagine, I wouldn't be happy either. It can be challenging given her circumstances." Fugaku grunted his agreement, making Sasuke's brow deepen further down in confusion.

_Her circumstances?_

"It's been a while since they came over, I think we should give Sakura a call." Mikoto said, looking at her husband expectantly and when he agreed with a nod that was far from curt but not considered eager either, Sasuke's irritation raised.

He couldn't understand how his mother did that; make him curious about things he didn't want anything to do with. She made him question himself and his own knowledge as if everything he knew wasn't real.

He was pretty sure she did it on purpose. To intrigue him, make him _interested_.

It must be a motherly thing, he thought, a sixth sense or something that could read him like a book, and then she'd say just the right words to make him squirm to the point he'd go after what she wanted. To put into simpler words, it was a _bait_ technique. Sasuke would not succumb to his mother's mind games – he refused to.

He tucked the whole thing away, burring it somewhere in his mind for now and chose to focus on catching as many grape tomatoes as possible from the salad bowl.

The rest of the meal passed quickly after that, to his relief, and their conversation fluctuated from work to the inevitable Holidays. Safe topics. They didn't talk much about Itachi – another detail that surprise him that day – and enquired about Sasuke's personal life (or lack thereof).

He had his hand over the doorknob when his mother caught up to him, her initial call was probably unheard – Mikoto Uchiha would never yell, no matter what – which explained why she ran all the way from the kitchen to him.

She had a travel bento in hands and the unmistakable aroma of homemade cookies surrounded them, nostalgia brought a smile to his face. The cinnamon cookie was an original recipe that the Uchiha matriarch developed to please her youngest son, who lacked a sweet tooth.

He took the bento off her hands eagerly, a 'thank you' ready to slip past his lips, but then his mother stuck a pink post-it on top of it. Sasuke looked down and narrowed his eyes. The note was simple and short, the content resembling something along the lines of _'to she-who-must-not-be-named, with love -M'_.

Sasuke felt like he was going blind, seeing only red, as his mother's next words reached his ears.

"Deliver this to dear Sakura, will you?"

The confirmation that he read the note correctly didn't dissipate his discontentment. His mother smiled up at him as if his dissatisfaction with her actions wasn't clear – or maybe she was completely ignoring his reaction.

"She asked me about it the other day, I think she was trying to get the recipe out of me, that sneaky girl!" Sasuke might not know the recipe himself, but he knew that his mother was very protective of it. She wouldn't pass it to someone outside the family. "I made clear that she's only getting her hands near it when she becomes an Uchiha!"

Mikoto Uchiha seemed to be reading his mind again, confirming that one, the family recipe was safe, and two… _wait!_

Sasuke ungracefully spluttered his indignation in a moment where his composure was thrown out of the window with the force of his mother's words and implications. What stunned him more was her hopeful tone. In his shock state, everything seemed to happen in slow motion and he faintly noticed his father approaching them as his mother continued her tirade of nonsensical words.

"After all, it's a family's heirloom at this point."

Fugaku appeared to look amused. He pressed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and squeezed it twice. "Don't tease her like that, you know how she gets all flustered," his father muttered.

"But that's the fun of it!" Mikoto bellowed and then looked over her shoulder to pout at her husband.

Sasuke was pretty sure he still looked like a fish out of the water, lips widely parted, as he recollected his thoughts. His parents were openly talking about the possibility of Sakura Haruno joining the family, teasing her while still caring about her well-being.

_It's not like you're the only available candidate,_ his mind supplied, _there is always Itachi._

_Even Shisui might settle down for that piece—_

_Tch._

In a haze, ignoring everything and everyone, he left the building and walked towards Uchiha Enterprises. The office's skyscraper was only a few blocks away, and he decided that the December's fresh, cool air would help him easy his jumbled thoughts.

He walked unhurriedly; chin held high as the frigid wind swept his hair backwards and sideways, hands buried in his slack's pockets, and the reminder of his mother's betrayal tucked securely under his arm.

The young Uchiha cleared his mind, making mental notes of things he had to do, places he had to go. And although he was notorious for his lack of social skills (therefore social life), he sent a text to his self-entitled best friend, Naruto, confirming his presence on the boys-only weekly lunch – a tradition their group started after graduation, when their friends started to get hitched.

He wasn't surprise when only fifteen minutes later he found himself inside the building's foyer, waiting for the elevator. The walk was brief, but it might have helped more than he expected. At least, it kept his mind busy and away from certain _pastel_ areas.

However, it did not obliterate the fact that he was (without a choice) a simple delivery guy in this situation. The whole debacle seemed like a sick joke to him, like someone was purposefully doing everything to test his patience.

In an abrupt, childish impulse, Sasuke glanced around himself, as if to make sure no one was paying attention to him. Then, he brought the bento he had carried all the way there at eye level. Another glance sideways, and he made his decision.

Long, pale fingers unlatched the lid of the plastic container with a pop. The unexpected sound made him flinch in reflex. He looked down to analyze the container's content methodically; visually, noting the delicious cloud of cinnamon on top of each treat. Next, aromatically, sniffing the wonderful spice scent that made his mouth water.

Following the ding, Sasuke stepped inside the metal box that would carry him to his office without removing his eyes from the opened container. Sasuke counted the rows back and forth, pausing momently. Then, he re-counted for a third time and frowned. A dozen… _a dozen cookies?_

_Why did she get twelve freshly baked cookies? Twelve freshly baked cinnamon cookies. Twelve_ _of_ his _homemade_ _cookies. What did he get? Nothing!_

Half through his way up, Sasuke recalled how his mother would pack him a bento occasionally, and every time, it would include a total of six cookies. Six cookies, _only_.

Call it OCD or whatever, but there was never even an additional crumb in those bentos. And that was how his bitter brain reached the next immature question:

_Why could Sakura have seconds?_

Unthinkingly, he snatched a couple – or possibly more—cookies from the bento, shoving them down his blazer's pocket with a swift, gracious movement that could rival the best pocket picker out there. Only a minute after that, he was dropping the (barely touched) bento on his ' _lovely'_ assistant's desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cat is out of the bag! Did anyone guess Sakura's circumstances before the reveal?
> 
> I made an effort to leave subtle but several hints through the previous chapters. And please don't kill me, I can't see these two with anyone else, but this story is different and brings an important message too: single mothers out there are warriors, they are freaking awesome! and they should be represented in more stories. And two: families and relationships come in different forms and shapes, this fact doesn't make them any less special.
> 
> Now I wonder... if Sasuke wasn't a jerk to Sakura when they were younger, maybe they'd grew up close friends and this wouldn't have happened, who knows?
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> See you next time ;)
> 
> xoxo


	5. Five

* * *

_**Five** _

* * *

His week started just an inch short of painful.

First there was the longing, if he could call it that. The desire to touch her again, that itch that wouldn't leave him alone since that day he saved the woman from her own stupidity as she descended towards the floor.

There was also that indecisive feeling that he seemed to resent her or the fact that he simply wanted her. Plus, the endless state of annoyance he'd be in every second they were in close proximity.

Then, put everything together in a bowl, and leave for Mikoto Uchiha to spice it up with hints of intrigue and curiosity.

He had spent the entire weekend mulling over Sakura's "circumstances". Every second of his free time was painted pink for the last two days.

Mikoto one, Sasuke zero.

Today, he lasted not more than three hours before he decided to get out of the office.

That damn woman came to work wearing a navy blue dress along with a pair of fire-engine heels. That was, unquestionably, her sexiest outfit – _so far_ , his mind added.

The navy blue, pencil sheath dress had a classic design; it stopped right above her knees, the close-fitting skirt had a split on the side, the V-neck cleavage was professional (but still there).

It was supposed to be a regular, working dress. She had a _jacket_ over it, for God's sake. Almost everything was covered – but he could still see the curves pushing and molding the material around her petite form.

_Why was he so drawn to her? Was it the shoes?_ Those _fuck-me-shoes_ that made her legs look so tempting? The heels he imagined – so vividly – grazing his calves or digging in the flesh of his backside as she locked those milky thighs around his waist—

He had to turn around and go back inside his office, slam the door shut, just so he could groan out loud.

_Damn those shoes. Damn her._

When he got up to get a glass of water, after spending a good fifteen minutes calming down, he was not so surprised to find her there too. It was just his luck these days.

The devil was rummaging the cabinets of the break room, bent down at her waist, and _holy fuck_ , he had to bite the inside of his cheeks and quietly retreat because that perfectly shaped ass was calling his name, begging him to squeeze it, bite it… even give it a good slap or two.

He went back with an empty glass, _thirstier_ than before.

So, it was only natural that two hours _before_ lunch, he arrived at the designated restaurant where he would meet his friends later that day. He glanced down his watch, it was still ten-thirty in the morning.

He dialed Naruto's number, and in twenty minutes, everyone was there. His friends didn't complain, but they all questioned the change of plans. All men worked pretty much within walking distance from the place, thus the preference – not to mention the heavenly wings and several choices of craft beer.

They ate their wings, drinking (moderately), as if it wasn't just another Monday and they weren't due back their job duties in a couple hours.

"Okay, bastard," Naruto started, "it's not like I don't appreciate it, but why are we here so early?"

"Yeah you seem weirdly quiet," Kiba said accusingly, watching him warily. "Quieter than usual."

The other two, Neji and Shikamaru, nodded in agreement and in that moment Sasuke realized that he had no idea why exactly he felt the need to tell _someone_ about his 'predicament'.

They all knew each other since Kindergarten, their families had intertwined business, and they even frequented the same schools and university. Even though they were all among friends – a strangely, close-knitted group of friends – heart-to-hearts were never a common thing in their circle.

Naruto was an emotional sap (he'd share anything and everything even if you didn't want to hear it). Kiba was a womanizer that, probably, would not settle down any time soon. Neji was happily married with his high school sweetheart since ages ago. Even Shikamaru had a possible girlfriend, or how he called it, 'a troublesome thing going on'. They were all kind of reserved in their own way – except for Naruto of course.

Sasuke had never opened up to anyone before. He didn't do it when he was feeling suffocated with his family's pressure and expectations. He didn't do it when he struggled to grow professionally (alone, in another freaking continent). So, what was different now?

Maybe it was the fact that, for the first time, he was _interested_ in someone? Not only attracted to…

So just like that, he blurted it out. "I just can't get _something_ out of my mind…" He was vague, hiding the real facts, but he expected laughs or some teasing all the same. When nothing came, he looked up to see all of them nodding in understanding.

"What is it?" That was Neji.

"Work?" Then, Shikamaru.

"Family?" Naruto probed, a known frown covering his face.

"Oh… shit!" And then, there was Kiba, "it's a woman, isn't it?"

It seemed that they were all waiting for an explosive reaction; the three men remained silent, calculating Sasuke's every movement. Naruto had his shoulders pressed up around his neck as if he was trying to protect himself. Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Kiba held a fist over his lips in anticipation.

"Oh," Shikamaru sighed then, relaxing and reclining back on his chair. There was no form of denial nor confirmation, and that alone helped the Nara heir to reach a conclusion: Kiba was… _not_ wrong.

"Wait," Kiba stood up. "So, Sasuke Uchiha, _the_ bachelor, will finally leave the market?"

For a moment, the table was full of pure male testosterone; cups were raised, a chorus of teasing and mocking started, and knowing looks were exchanged.

"Shut up," it was Sasuke's only reply.

A few minutes passed and they were completely silent again. Naruto looked nervous, as if he was trying to run or hide, and as his best friend, Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow in question.

"Huh," the blonde scratched his head. "You're not alone."

The Uchiha observed his friends, swiping his eyes from left to right, and noticed when Shikamaru averted his gaze. Maybe there were more than two in trouble between the four men. "You guys too?"

Naruto nodded his head fervently, while Shikamaru hesitantly moved his in a barely-there nod – still, it was a confirmation.

"Dog's breath is in denial though…"

"Am not," barked Kiba, defensively.

"My problem is his cousin," Naruto sighed, pointing a finger towards Neji. "Hinata chased me for years, now that I finally notice it… she ignores me!"

The blonde practically whined the entire pathetic story, from the woman's appearance to her antics and qualities. His eyes shining with admiration as he narrated the Hyuga's accomplishments as she left her legacy to her baby-sister and followed her dreams. Hinata was a chef and was about to open her third restaurant.

"Mine is a troublesome blonde," Nara started. "She is loud and won't shut up."

His features soften as he continued to describe the woman that had enough energy for the both of them. Shikamaru seemed lost in his own little world as he shared tids and bits about this mysterious woman. "She works for Inuzuka. Legal Attorney." He added in an afterthought.

It was clear that Kiba heard his name, but he didn't confirm nor comment further, pretending they were not sharing secrets and laying down their walls.

"I bet it's that girl from the cat-café," Naruto said when he noticed that Kiba wouldn't share any sordid detail about his love life. By his scowl and light blush, the observation hit bullseye.

Neji, that was quiet during the whole ordeal, looked around the table and opened his mouth only to say, "I'm happily married," as if he didn't want to be left out.

The four men turned their full attention to the Uchiha heir, expecting him to tell them his tale, or at least how this mysterious woman got his attention when no one else had accomplished that feat before.

"Come on man, you need to spit it out."

"Yeah, now."

"Bastard?"

Sasuke glanced at the door; if he was fast enough, he'd run away and escape without further damage. That was what he wanted to do. But he also wanted to lift this weight off his shoulders before it became a problem – if it wasn't already. He brought a hand to cover his face, groaning in defeat.

"Ok, my problem is…" He took a deep breath and said in one go, " _itsmydamnassistant_."

"What?"

"I said, it's my _damnassistant_."

"Did you get that Naruto? You still speak _Sasukese?_ "

Shikamaru sighed, muttering 'what a drag' under his breath. "He said it's his _damn_ _assistant_."

"Oh," Neji exhaled.

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked, leaning closer to the table as his attention picked up.

"Sakura?!" Naruto asked, unconvinced (possibly shocked).

"Fuck, she's hot." Kiba said, because _apparently_ , he knew her. Without realizing, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, imagining how that was possible.

"You're in so much trouble." Naruto patted his back.

Kiba slouched back on his sit, looked him in the eyes, and smirked. "I'd say _double trouble_."

The overwhelming avalanche of questions that followed suffocated him. One of them asked about how he fell in love. Another, asked how he knew she was 'the one'. And Naruto asked something along the lines of "oh, so are you going to make pink-haired babies soon?"

" _No_. No to all of that," Sasuke replied, running a hand through his hair, exasperated. "You don't understand, my problem is that she's annoying. And I don't want any of these things you said." They looked confused, frowning back at him. "I just want peace again and that she leaves my head for good."

"That's easy my friend, just bang her," Kiba offered, as if it was the answer for all his problems… as if he hadn't thought about it himself. But there were so many 'what ifs' in that possible solution.

He thought about the predicament over and over; about their heated arguments, about these games they played, competing with each other to see who annoys the hell of the other first. Then, his brain brought forth pleasant memories of curves and delicate features, of soft pink locks and gleaming green eyes…

His brow deepened as more memories invaded his mind. A hand was poised to hold his forehead as his fingers hold his dark locks tightly. His jaw slackened, lips parting to draw a deep breath and exhale a shuddering sigh. Unaware, Sasuke Uchiha painted the perfect image of defeat.

He probably forgot where he was and that he wasn't alone. Sasuke barely registered when Naruto elbowed Neji, jerking his head towards the troubled Uchiha, silently asking for an explanation.

"That, my friends," the Hyuga said as all eyes fell back to the dark haired man, "is the death of a bachelor."

* * *

She might be wrong, but he seemed to be avoiding her.

Her boss left her alone, again. Completely and utterly alone; no explicit orders, no to-do lists, no coffee runs. Hell, he wasn't even in the building! She checked. He wasn't spending a lot of time in the office like he used to either.

Ever since that conference call last week, she might have seen those raven spikes in her visual field twice, possibly thrice. And that was not a lot, considering how he _enjoyed_ checking up on her work every two seconds.

It was annoying; even when he did let her alone, he wouldn't actually leave her mind.

Sakura decided she was very busy that morning. She didn't have time to dwell on the grace of gods as they blessed her with a quiet work day for once – and that was ok, she didn't need the distraction.

Currently, her manicured fingers typed furiously on her keyboard, and if she pressed the keys a little too hard or if she had to go back to correct too many stupid mistakes, it wasn't because she was distracted. The Senju Project made her nervous, of course. So, it was only natural.

Methodically, she read and curated the information that would be essential for their next meeting. As she watched the printer bring to life the SWOT Analysis she had worked on in the morning, her mind drifted.

Unsurprisingly – at this point – it lurked around dark locks and even darker eyes.

With a sneer, she jumped back to her tasks, chastising herself for getting distracted so easily. She started to work on a tangible timeline and delivery estimate. Pulling her reading glasses from a side drawer, she adjusted it over the bridge of her nose as she skimmed her planned calendar.

Fighting a yawn, she thought about a coffee break which reminded her of black, bitter coffee… which reminded her of her infuriatingly handsome boss.

In autopilot, she went to the break room and started a pot of coffee. Maybe that's just what she needed, it would keep her awake and stop the daydreaming.

Sakura watched as the dark liquid filled the container and the comforting smell entered her nostrils. She grabbed an empty mug and prepared her coffee how she liked it, going back to work with the warm drink in hand.

As she finished another task from her list, she forwarded the reports to the Plan & Create team, and without realizing the daydream about her boss resumed. It seemed that it was inevitable, and with a groan, she tried to concentrate once again.

She'd prefer his annoying questions any day to this incontrollable and misdirected contemplation.

* * *

Using the excuse that Naruto was also a business partner, he tagged along to visit Uzumaki Inc.

Deep down, he knew it was just a cheap excuse to hide from her. Sasuke was avoiding his assistant like the plague. He felt like his resolve could falter at any moment now, and the distance was completely necessary if he wanted to prevent any kind of office scandal.

Sure, he still wanted to fire her. He often anticipated the moment when he'd finally do it. Naturally, he'd need to have plausible reason and clear evidence that Ms. Haruno was no longer in condition to exert her duties – and for that to occur successfully, he could not provide her any kind of ammunition against himself.

In the events that he couldn't help himself, and he'd fuck her senseless on his desk, and then pretend nothing had transpired there, a few things could happen: one, she'd run to daddy dearest, who would then have a talk with his father, turning her untouchable in the process. Hell, she could go directly to _his_ father and shed a few tears and that was it. Or two, she'd slap him with a lawsuit faster than lightning could strike the earth.

Therefore, distance and evasion were his friends at the moment.

Sasuke spent the rest of the day with his best friend, observing as the blonde worked through ordinary assignments. Naruto was like the sun and his employees were sunflowers. He had the full attention and devotion of his team – he treated them equally, nonetheless.

When they arrived at the top floor, Naruto made sure to check in with his assistant, a brunette with curious blue eyes. The way they interacted and how Naruto seemed interested in every single word as the woman talked and moved through mountains of papers, made Sasuke frown. He felt his stomach drop a little as a twinge of guilty run through him.

The loud blonde was polite and friendly, nothing more than what was expected from a coworker, from a boss. He knew Naruto wasn't interest in her; their earlier conversation at the restaurant only reinforced what he could clearly see while they both interacted.

In an impulse, Sasuke looked the woman up and down, taking her in discreetly. To his relief, he didn't feel a thing. His eyes didn't linger, his mouth's functions were in check, his thoughts were tamed.

_Huh…_

His inner resolution had obviously worked, as he wasn't acting like a horny teenager anymore. He should go back to his own office now; there was a lot of work and little time to make up for his leisureliness.

As laughter reached his ears, his brows furrowed in contemplation. He had many assistants and coworkers over the years, but none of those relationships were like the one he was witnessing right now.

He couldn't help but compare it to his own relationship with his pink-haired assistant. Sasuke knew he might have provoked this whole situation; his animosity fired her sassy mouth and behavior. He'd favor a thousand painful deaths before admitting this though.

His mind continued its assessment, raking through small interactions, to meetings, to every little argument, for the second time that day. And maybe, he thought, the problem was his approach. He wasn't dealing with this situation the right way.

Because frankly, they were a team. But there was zero _teamwork_ there.

So, if he treated her like a normal human being for once, forgetting the indifferences, the past, and the annoyance they both sported around each other… maybe things would be different.

She wouldn't annoy him as much. They would work efficiently together, keeping it strictly professional. And then, when there was no motivation to push each other's buttons, they would be able to keep a civil relationship between employee and employer. Maybe he wouldn't need to fire her after all.

And maybe, that was the answer that would make everything right; and she'd finally leave his mind.

Perhaps, it was time for some change – nothing drastic of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Panic! At The Disco fans here? When I was writing that scene I couldn't stop comparing it with the song and how it all portrayed the downfall of Sasuke's bachelor days (even though he's not aware of it yet). "Death of a bachelor" is a beautiful song, go check it out if you haven't yet.
> 
> Sakura tries to keep her 'hatred' in check but she's like a twelve year-old girl again, daydreaming all the time (even if she fights it and 'doesn't' like it).
> 
> So, how's the story so far?
> 
> xoxo


	6. Six

* * *

_**Six** _

* * *

She was nearly convinced that he had been abducted, and possibly replaced by an alien.

First he left her alone; not caring about her whereabouts or the proficiency and quality of her work. Now, he was being nice.

_Nice? With her?_

If abduction wasn't a realistic option, maybe he had hit his head (and hard), because that man was not the _Grinch_ she loved to hate so much.

Everything started when he arrived that morning, crossing the elevator doors precisely at seven thirty. He was early, which was odd. Due to her long commute and the fact that she had to drop off her little one at school, Sakura was early most of days – if the weather and the traffic allowed her – and that was the first time her boss arrived at that time.

He didn't make a bee-line straight to his office as usual. She noticed he looked more relaxed; his shoulders weren't rigid, his permanent frown was missing, and his eyes didn't avert her curious gaze. Whatever had driven him to avoid her for the past few days seemed to have vanished now.

He stopped by her desk, acknowledging her presence with a nod and a raspy 'good morning' that forced her to press her lips together, preventing a wistful sigh to escape. She caught herself staring at his lips, and when she discreetly moved her gaze up, it wasn't any better, because Sakura knew she missed seeing those onyx eyes.

Her reaction, her thoughts, they were uncanny – dangerous even – and as quick as they came she shooed everything away. She blinked a couple times and finally replied, mentally patting herself for not stuttering. Their greeting was terse and nothing but polite, but it was something, and her mind shouted _'progress!'_ – why exactly, she didn't know.

Later that morning, Sakura entered his office, announcing her presence with a soft knock. She walked slowly, minding the tall cup of coffee she was carrying. Carefully, she deposited it on his desk, and Mr. E.T. hummed his approval, a rare display of gratitude that rooted her in place. In that moment, she watched as he inhaled the aroma of the hot beverage and mumbled a "thank you, Ms. Haruno," as he brought the cup to his lips.

_What. The. Hell?!_

It was the first time, in six months (or maybe ever) that she had heard those two words coming from the Uchiha's mouth. He didn't reprimand her when Sakura took longer than usual to excuse herself and leave the office – she was too shocked to move, and those fleeting extra seconds that she stayed still allowed her to take in his relaxed features as he continued to sip his coffee. _Huh, that was new too._

Then, when she thought nothing else could surprise her that morning, a phone call threw her completely out of her axis. He asked her to gather some files from Legal, important documents that needed to be signed and forwarded before the end of the day. Nothing out of the ordinary, however, he had added a 'please' and 'no rush' in the end.

The uncommon words left her speechless once again, but they were not the only thing. The unusual husky tone of his voice, still carrying a tinge of drowsiness, was unbearably seductive, immediately eliciting a plethora of NSFW images in her mind. She couldn't help herself; she crossed her legs as heat pooled down her navel. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing as she willed her mind to go blank.

Dumbfounded, Sakura nodded when he asked her a question as if he could see her through the phone. She slapped a hand to her forehead, exasperated at her own idiocy. _Get a grip, woman!_ She quickly corrected her mistake by telling her boss that she'd get to it immediately.

_Who was this man? And what did he do to her boss?_

Those were questions that kept repeating themselves in her mind as she powered through errands and tasks that morning. Unsurprisingly, her active imagination started to create ridiculous theories regarding his peculiar behavior.

_Maybe he got laid last night_? _It was about time he took care of that sizzling tension he carried around him._

_Maybe, the Grinch grew out a heart, melting all the ice that filled the previously empty hole. Maybe he did get abducted after all and this was a clone… or someone from an alternative universe._

_Perhaps this was his good twin?_ Because yeah, her actual boss would always be the evil twin in that scenario... _Jesus, you need to stop watching those trashy soap operas!_

It didn't take her long to come back with all the requested papers in hand. Sakura knew someone in Legal, so the work was pretty much done before it was even asked. She learned the power of networking early on in her career, a lesson that she was extremely grateful for. She made sure to organize and categorize the files before heading to the dragon's lair.

The door was ajar, she frowned; this never happened. All these changes, Sakura thought, were starting to put a tamper on her confidence; she used to come to work knowing exactly what to expect, and the Uchiha's unpredictable behavior was ruining this. For the last few days, he had tiptoed around her, now it seemed it was her time to do so. One way or the other, she wouldn't risk ending this comfortable peace they had, as strange as it was.

Sakura approached his desk after knocking at the opened door. The good twin glanced her way as she placed the neat pile of files on the empty space by his computer. She tapped a manicured finger twice over the summary's title. He nodded in understanding, and she took it as her cue to leave.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She had her back to him when he spoke, and she was glad for it, because the way her name rolled around his tongue incited tingles down her neck, and she had to close her eyes and concentrate to fight an involuntary shiver.

She couldn't remember the last time she heard him say her first name. It was perhaps a decade ago. To be honest, Sakura didn't know if she loved or hated it. The power it cast over her was puzzling, the familiarity nostalgic.

"You're welcome, Mr. Uchiha." She said as she turned to face him. Though it was tempting – if only to see his reaction – she did not use his first name, Sakura was still an employee after all.

His lenient expression, so unusual to her, made her forget who he was for a moment, her lips lifted and tugged to the side. It was the first time she offered him her real smile since they started working together. Sakura noticed that as she watched his lips nearly mimicking hers, but not quite.

"Can I ask you a question?"

_That was it, now he politely asks her if he can ask her a question? Where is that demanding asshole?_

This odd day was filled with _firsts_ – Sakura couldn't keep a tally anymore. It was, she decided, abnormally aggravating not knowing what to expect, being surprised by unimportant things or things she thought she knew. Sakura was afraid to look too much into it.

"You just did, sir."

The opportunity presented itself, and she pushed it to see how far his renewed demeanor might last. She crossed her arms and smirked, looking at him expectantly. He didn't move from his seat, but he brought his elbows forward on top of the desk, folding his hands under his chin.

"Can I ask you another question then?"

There was challenge behind his words, which only fueled her further. "Sorry my limit is two per day, sir." She made a number two with her fingers and held on a serious face this time. He frowned but didn't push it.

"Ok, just kidding. Ask away."

She thought he had given up, he remained silent for too long. But as she moved the weight from one leg to another, preparing to leave, he leaned back on his seat and sighed. She took a move from his book, raising a pink eyebrow at his antics.

"Tell me," he hesitated, "how a woman knows she found ' _the_ one'? What a woman looks for in a man? Is it the looks? Money? How… how do you know?"

_Jeez, where that came from? Is he in love_ _or something?_ _Oh God, that explains all this bizarre behavior._ Either that or— _Ohmygod is_ _he_ _dying? Maybe the change of heart is time sensitive and he's trying to make peace before— Ugh Stop, you crazy woman!_

"Uh, well," Sakura started, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling a little bashful. "I can't speak for all women, but I can give you my personal answer for those questions."

He pursed his lips and gave her a curt nod. "Ok, in my case I never really looked for all these things you mentioned. You see, my husband doesn't come from money nor from an important family," as she started telling him this, he leaned forward and although his eyes didn't betray a thing, she noticed how he tensed. "He's not a Greek God or anything, trust me I know way better looking men..." _Like you_ , she chuckled, trying to cover her blush with a hand, because dammit she was just thinking of _him_ when she was right in front of _him_. "I think I chose him because he said all the right things, did all the right things. He _charmed_ me..."

She trailed off, nodding to herself, not sure how to explain the mess that was her marriage and how she got together with the jerk that left her the second he confirmed her father wasn't opening the wallet for his knocked up daughter.

It was, she thought, appalling to fall for the cheap tricks of a gold digger, awfully embarrassing. It only confirmed how love-starved she was, latching at any form of attention. How naïve of her. Her mother would have chastised her, and probably prevented Sakura to even start a relationship with that excuse of human being. Well, if her mother was alive at that time that is.

"You're _married_?"

She nodded to confirm his choked out question and watched as his face scrunched up in a scowl, the confusion clear on his features. He seemed taken back even, showing more emotion than she ever seen before. He continued to scrutinize her meticulously, as if he could read her if he looked hard enough.

Sakura knew he didn't keep tabs on her, but _come on_ , she thought he'd read her employee profile from HR or maybe his family would fill him in on what happened while he was out of the country.

It was best to take him out of his misery, because if he kept thinking the way he was, she was afraid that it could cause serious damage, like imprinting that scowl forever on his face. _And_ _that'd be a shame, wouldn't it?_

"What? So hard to believe I'm married?" She joked, and then added, "we're separated though."

"What happened?" He was genuinely intrigued, and that was probably why she decided to continue her story.

"Just the classic, you know, one day I went back home from work and the bastard had left," she chewed on her bottom lip, a little nervous because this was still kind of new – not the leaving part, but the telling. She probably told this story a couple times; once to an agitated Ino, then again to a concerned Fugaku. And now a third time to her boss. "Took our savings and left. That's it."

"He left _you?_ And took your money…" He said, unconvinced, almost asking.

The Uchiha seemed furious once she finished the short tale of her failed marriage. She was glad that, at least, he didn't pity her or anything – not that she thought he'd be capable of that, but she didn't want that from anyone, much less from her arrogant boss.

The relationship was doomed to fail from the start, and if she wasn't blind with promises of forever and the fear of bringing a child to the world all by herself, she'd see that clearly. Marriage for the sake of a child was a youthful mistake, one that they both committed at twenty-two. Sometimes she wondered if her father hadn't rejected her baby's existence, if she had an adult to guide her through hasty decisions, things might have ended differently.

Although she was glad that things were starting to take a good turn, the resentment of the situation – of her own stupidity – hadn't left her yet.

"Well, technically our money; half of it was mine."

"Jesus, a bastard indeed."

"You have no idea," she said through gritted teeth, remembering those _couple_ thousand dollars. "When I find him—"

"You're not looking for him. You are not getting back together with _him_." Sasuke commanded, practically snarling at her.

"What? No! I'm not looking for him because of that!" She crossed her arms, a little frustrated because of his assumption. It was still a delicate subject. "I'm not that stupid," she said in a firm tone, and he opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. "I need him to sign the divorce papers, so I can get rid of him for good."

"Hn, that's for the best." He replied quickly.

"Agree," they locked eyes, and for a moment they shared a mutual anger towards someone else other than themselves. Something twisted in her stomach and she broke the connection, drawing in a breath before continuing.

"Well, Ren wasn't 'the one'…" She drawled the last word. "And to sum up everything and answer your question, when I look for a guy, I hope to find someone honest. Someone that would take the time to get to know me, learn what makes me tick," _inside and outside the bedroom,_ was left unsaid, "I'd look for a friend before anything. A partner. I don't care about money, name, or looks. I'd rather fall in love with his character, the way he cares for the important people in his life."

The room felt silent after her rambling. She fidgeted with the hem of her blouse, not sure if she should leave now or—

"And attraction?" He asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"Oh, of course attraction is of essence." Sakura bit her bottom lip, feeling nervous and out of breath all of the sudden. She wasn't sure what kind of information he expected from that question, but she wasn't elaborating any further; she had already said too much.

He leaned his chin over his knuckles again, and she thought he pretty much resembled a thinker statue, inwardly her inner self snickered. "Please pencil in a longer lunch for me today, I'm going to visit my mother."

"Consider it done, Mr. Uchiha."

As she closed the door behind her, a low curse escaped her lips. That was the most personal conversation she had with this human being – that claims to be her boss – in her entire life. "I need some coffee and an aspirin," whatever it took to help her make sense of everything.

* * *

For the second time in less than a week, Sasuke found himself in his mother's kitchen, perched on the island stool as she prepared their lunch.

The conversation with his assistant – well the whole day – was making his head spin. There was so much to process that he didn't know how to start. He was still not sure why he asked her those questions; maybe it was Naruto's influence (who was infatuated at the moment and filled his head with useless ideas and doubts).

The communication and relationship with his assistance improved considerably for one day, he could agree with that. In addition, his workday in general flowed better than ever. As he thought about his change, he wondered what else could be different.

He was doing the bare minimum; being polite with _everyone_ now, asking a question here and there – nothing that his mother hadn't taught him when he was little. Still, the results were surprisingly rewarding. _Was he so stoic and callous that he didn't see things as they were? Was he blinded by his ambition? Was he becoming Fugaku Uchiha?_

With those questions clouding over more pressing matters – like the bomb that his assistant dropped on him about her marital status – he knew he had to get some answers before he could consider _anything_ _else_.

So, here he was, having lunch with Mikoto Uchiha.

Though he couldn't remember having any mid-week lunch dates at his parents before, he found them particularly convenient. They were always a tight family; however, his father was a workaholic, and his absence during the years created this gap that Sasuke had no idea how to close. Now, things seemed strangely different.

When he came back, he was surprised to find that his father was indeed retiring. Sasuke thought that, as he accepted his legacy, his father would still be around acting as an advisor or sitting on board meetings. So far, none of that happened, and he was puzzled to see all the changes the stoic Fugaku Uchiha went through.

For starters, he was unusually domestic, enjoying his time in his home and with his family. He was also more relaxed; it seemed that he no longer carried himself as Fugaku Uchiha, the owner and leader of a business empire. He was a doted husband and _caring_ father now, facts that were still foreign to him. _How that cold man, that missed so many moments of his childhood, was this person now?_ His curiosity got the best of him that day (after ignoring personal and trivial matters for so long) and without thinking he asked his mother those questions.

"Well, son, your father worked hard to provide our family the best of everything. You know that. The best schools, the best upbringing for you and your brother." Mikoto started, as she mindless put together a bowl of salad and sandwiches on the kitchen's island. "He was handed a half-dead legacy, and he built everything you see now from the ashes left by your careless great grandfather."

He agreed with a nod (Madara Uchiha sure did a number on the family business) and accepted his plate, urging her to go on with a wave of his hand. "Uchiha Enterprises always had this presence. The name alone intimidates anyone in the business world. However, the means to achieve that level of respect were, what I like to call, _unacceptable_." Sasuke watched as his mother pursed her lips as she reminisced dark times.

"Your father brought the company out of that hole just before it could sink any further." The 'hole' in question was still a blur to him, and he was sure he could find some answers in that filthy _backroom_ on his floor. "He dedicated all his time to work, and I'm sorry that he wasn't so present when you were growing up, sweetie. It pained him deeply, and it still pains him now that he had to choose work over family several times in the past."

Sasuke inwardly snorted, because 'several times' could be easily replaced to 'all the time'. The resentment felt bitter in the pit of his stomach. He was constantly sulking over the past. It was completely impractical and unfulfilling, and maybe he should stop if he wanted to do better.

"And what changed now?" He kept his question simple, because he knew his mother understood what he wanted to know; why the sudden change? Why not earlier? _Why, why, why…_

She brought a finger under her chin as she tried to make sense of her own words. "I'm not sure exactly, it's hard to pinpoint a single fact that led him to this, but if I had to choose I'd say he looked back to you and Itachi and saw that he had left you both with a good foundation. He knew the company needed new sets of eyes looking towards the future. You two are the future, and he was ready to let the reins to his talented sons. He worked hard for all this, he also worked hard on you two, and he might regret how forceful he was, but I'd say it paid off pretty well so far."

Mikoto chuckled, probably noticing how her praise made him sit straighter on the stool. "Although, I would say that you need to relax more, Sasuke. Most of the work is done; your father made sure of it. You need to enjoy your work, but also your life. The company is in good hands and it's thriving now, you don't need to work as much as your father. You need to live too, son."

He figured as much, he wasn't the top of his class for nothing; Sasuke was intelligent and he noticed a while ago that his father had this façade when working, a shell he built in order to bring the company to its glory. It was, he thought, relieving to listen to everything out loud though. He was tired of wondering and mulling over this. And after the past few days – after talking to his friends and spending the day with Naruto, _and even talking to… her_ – he decided that he needed answers. He needed to clear unresolved inquiries (if he wanted to move forward).

"Now an advice from an old lady that spent many years beside her CEO husband: don't' take everything too seriously, Sasuke, nor for granted. By your age your father already had both Itachi and you, and I'm not saying you need to settle down and start a family as soon as possible. I'm saying that you need to have a life, you need to have purpose outside work as well. If you don't look _outside_ those mahogany doors, you might miss it…"

As she trailed off, he arched his brow in question, and his mother sighed as if the task of explaining further was extremely taxing. **"** You put up so many walls that you can't even see what's underneath your own aristocratic nose."

"It's your nose," he pointed out the trait they both share with amusement flashing on his eyes.

"Boy..." Mikoto Uchiha said in mock-warning.

How she did it, he would never know. His mother was the only person that could switch an entirely different conversation to his benefit in a snap of her fingers. Although uncomfortable, he was glad she did it. Maybe he just needed to _see_ everything from another angle.

* * *

The one-hour lunch became two and then almost three. He was back at the office in the middle of the afternoon.

His talk with his mother served him in more ways than one; first he saw that he was indeed spending too much time at work. Most of the work was redundant at best, and with his expertise in Technology and Sakura's fresh and clever mind, he was sure they could spin around an efficient, modern way to work at the office, cutting off his hours and her workload too.

It didn't make sense to continue filling in papers and going through a zillion of protocols if they were not all completely necessary. He would make a difference; setting the office to be nearly auto sufficient, entrusting the right responsibilities to the right people was a start.

Second; from what he learned that morning, changing the way he treated his assistant was more beneficial than he thought. The bickering and competition were non-existent, and although he kind of missed it sometimes, Sasuke noticed that he didn't spend so much time thinking how infuriating she was. Well, he still thought about other things involving her… but they were easily put on-hold now that he didn't need to be vigilant all the time.

Maybe when all this was sorted out, once his plans were settled, and he'd have the extra time to dedicate to himself and his life outside Uchiha Enterprises, maybe if she was no longer married by then, he could even indulge those thoughts of mischievous green eyes—

"Oh, good you're here! I was trying to call you, I even called Mikoto just now—"

"What is it?" He asked, alarmed at her tone. Sakura walked quickly to meet him by the elevator, purse in hand.

"I need to leave now, there's an—"

This is what he feared; now that he was being amicable, she was taking advantage of him. It was barely three in the afternoon, two full hours of work left. He had a lot to accomplish before the end of the day, including sharing all these new ideas with her. They had work to do.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tried. Old habits die hard my friends.
> 
> It's not easy to change, it doesn't happen from day to night. But at least he tried.
> 
> Mama Mikoto is super wise and know-all. She's, of course, a matchmaker and SasuSaku shipper. Fugaku might be reserved and quiet, but I'm sure he secretly adopted Sakura in his mind - don't forget they worked together for a few years.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S.: remember people: it needs to get bad, so it can get goooood. Bear with me!
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> xoxo


	7. Seven

* * *

**_Seven_ **

* * *

_Did she hear that right?_ He just told her _no_.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as confusion settled in. _Was he joking?_ She hoped it was a misunderstanding, and she almost asked him to repeat himself, but as she replayed the scene again and again in her mind, Sakura was sure that she got it right; he refused her.

To top it all, he looked smug while doing so. Not that he could do anything without looking like the arrogant bastard that he was. And although she knew that very well, this time, it twisted something inside her; _how come a man so smart and handsome could be so cruel, so heartless?_

And maybe it was indeed a misunderstanding, maybe if she explained why she needed to leave. "But, you don't understand, there's…"

She trailed off, her voice barely a whisper. When she noticed that his head was still shaking in refusal, she faltered; apparently it didn't matter if she had a good reason to leave or not, he wouldn't hear it either way. And it was in that moment that Sakura realized she'd had enough.

Since she started working for him, she had put up with so much; he was so rude all the time. He didn't respect her, not really. The mutual professionalism was just that – and at times, it was non existing too, if she counted the lewd soundtrack he often played as example – he still didn't treat her like a human being. His comments and insinuations, demeaning her work and effort… everything was so horrible and degrading that she wasn't sure what she was still doing there.

This wasn't her beloved job anymore.

When she stopped to think about it, she knew there was no use trying to explain to him the situation. He would never understand anyway. She received the phone call barely half an hour ago and Sakura couldn't go home; she couldn't go take care of her sick child.

That was it.

The war was over; this was her breaking point.

"You know what, I don't need this," she muttered to herself as she reached her final decision.

She pocketed her hands in her coat, trying to control her shaking fingers. Sakura walked past him, ignoring his presence completely, and grabbed the succulent plant that had a home beside her monitor for the past year. It was a Mother's Day gift from Sayuri, and she would beret herself if she left the precious memory behind because of this _Neanderthal_.

She thought he said something along the lines of "what are you doing?" when she turned around with the plant in hand, but she ignored that too. The shock morphed into anger, and it was now consuming her to a deafening point.

"If you walk through that door, you don't need to come back anymore, Ms. Haruno."

As she stalked towards the elevator, heels clicking one last time in that familiar hallway, she brushed against his arm, aware of the explosive aura coming off of her soon-to-be-ex-boss. Sakura might have done that on purpose, just to rile him up one last time.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his tone raising as the distance between them increased.

"I'm leaving," she turned to face him, fierce eyes hard and determined. "One last advice, Mr. Uchiha, don't be an asshole, life is short."

If her sight didn't betray her, Sakura was sure he physically flinched at her words, probably because not many were brave enough to insult Sasuke Uchiha with such composure and leave as if nothing mattered. She almost smirked, but then again, it was also sad to leave a place where she dedicated her prime working years, a place that molded her into what she was now.

"Do you understand—"

"Don't bother with your threats, I quit."

When she crossed the glass doors of the building, a tidal wave of relief washed over her. She knew things would change; she was worried about money and finding another job, but at that moment she refused to think about it.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Sakura entered the school building. The old woman looked unimpressed by her lateness. Sakura apologized profusely and explained how she was detained at work.

Sayuri went to the same school that Sakura frequented at that age. Earlier on, Sakura learned that paying for both kindergarten and daycare would be impossible, and her best option was to find a school that offered both for an affordable price.

She knew that the only reason Sayuri skipped the line and was invited to enroll at the prestigious school was because of her last name – Haruno. She was the new Princess in the family – with or without Kizashi's approval – and name was everything here.

The school's principal, the same severe and stern woman that was in charge over twenty years ago, looked at Sakura with a fond but worried smile that wobbled with her steps. She new that Mrs. Cornwell had a soft spot for her and Sayuri; she was always making exceptions, adjusting and adapting Sayuri's schedule to fit Sakura's work one. None of that went unnoticed by the pink-haired woman; neither the small gestures nor the special discount on her baby's tuition fee.

Sakura remembered how she had politely declined the handout at first, but Mrs. Cornwell was old and wise and good with words. She made a sobbing mess of Sakura when she explained all the options and why she was doing this in memory of her dear friend Mebuki – nothing better than helping her friend's daughter and granddaughter. Although Sakura made Mrs. Cornwell promise that once possible, they would re-adjust Sayuri's scholarship, and Sakura would pay the regular tuition like everyone else.

They walked along the colorful corridors and nostalgia filled her eyes. She had spent good years in that school, and she was glad Sayuri would too.

"How's she?" Her voice was thick with worry.

"The little one is better now, taking a nap. However, we had quite a morning; she felt asleep during class and wouldn't wake up for lunch. The teacher took her to the doctor, and he confirmed Sayuri's high temperature. It appears that she has the flu."

_My poor baby._ Her heart constricted as she imagined her daughter's day.

"Why did you contact me only in the afternoon?"

"Well, Ms. Haruno, we understand your responsibilities and we had everything under control. The nurse took care of her. You don't need to worry, it's all under the school's liability."

"I see, I really appreciate this, Mrs. Cornwell. Now, shall I take her home?"

"Of course, over here. Please make sure to keep her at home until she's fully healed. You know how influenza can be quite contagious, especially at this time of the year. Sayuri stayed in the infirmary, resting and waiting for you."

Sakura knew that no other place would take care of Sayuri the same way. She was thankful for her dear mother that seemed to take care of them even now. It was a blessing that a good friend of hers was so kind to them.

"Thank you again," she said as she carried her daughter out of the room.

As they approached the gates, the woman turned to Sakura, hands clasped at her front; she was all business again. "I hope you took your shot this year, Ms. Haruno. Please do let us know in case you fall ill and are unable to take care of Sayuri."

_Shit_. Of course, she didn't.

The words were said with good intention, Sakura knew, but she felt hurt all the same. Mrs. Cornwell wasn't the first person to imply or question Sakura's ability to take care of her daughter. She was young and a single mom. And now _jobless_ … but Sakura was strong and determined. Also, she wasn't the first single mom in the world.

This was just one more step.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start, still holding the thermometer and washcloth.

The night was uneventful, Sayuri slept through it, however her fever only broke around four in the morning. The poor thing was having a restless night and Sakura stayed put, monitoring her baby's temperature for as long as she could. It seemed that she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Glancing at the nightstand, she confirmed it was nine o'clock. For a moment she panicked, jolting upright and out of the bed. She ran to the bathroom only to remember that she wasn't late, and she didn't have anywhere to be anymore.

She slumped back on the bed, relieved, even though she was still worried about her job – or lack thereof. Sakura's decision was resolute; she wouldn't go back to Uchiha Enterprises.

Now, she needed to focus on her career moving forward; she had enough experience to get an Executive PA position anywhere. Sakura was sure that Itachi wouldn't mind writing her a recommendation letter – although she was still not sure if she should reach out to _any_ Uchiha since the episode yesterday.

Sakura sighed tiredly, she knew she'd miss them; Mikoto's motherly conversations and cookies. Itachi's kindness and mundane talks. She'd even miss Fugaku's stern stare, along with his fatherly figure.

"Mommy?"

Sakura watched as her daughter rolled to the side. Her voice was small and croaky, so fragile. "Hey, I'm here." She patted the mattress until she could grab Sakura's arm and pull it close.

"Do you have to go to work?"

Last time Sayuri was sick, Sakura left her with a babysitter. It wasn't what she wanted, but she had just started working for her new boss, The Grinch, at the time. The question though was common occurrence, unfortunately. Sakura wanted to change that.

"No, baby, mommy will stay here and take care of you."

The little girl's watery grin pained her greatly. She could make her daughter happy so easily, and the guilty for not being around the last time the little one was sick grew considerably.

Sakura was ready to put her priorities in order; she'd work anywhere, as long as her new boss allowed her to take care of her child.

By lunch time, Sakura had given Sayuri her medicine and a bath. The hot water soothed her to sleep, and Sakura watched over her daughter's sleeping form to make sure her recovery progressed.

Reaching a hand towards the nightstand, Sakura grabbed her laptop and started a new email, addressing it to "Uchiha Enterprises' HR".

With her resignation out of the list, she worked on a plan; she'd update her resume, then search for available jobs, curating the ones she could apply to. Then she'd work on cover letters and recommendations.

Before she could forget, she sent a text to Ino, telling her briefly the events of the last twenty-four hours. Sakura was sure she'd get a phone call soon enough.

* * *

She wasn't there.

He arrived on time that morning. And she wasn't there.

He checked again one hour later, and she was still not at her desk. Not in the room either. Not in the _fucking_ building – he checked.

Sasuke was pissed; his assistant had the nerve of not showing up after storming out like that the day before.

Though, when he started thinking about it, he could not deny that she had some courage, standing up for herself and her words. He was amused by her determination. Right then, his mind echoed a fact he knew for a while now: Sakura was a mystery. No matter what happened, he couldn't predict how she'd react. Everything she did confused him.

Despite their good day, he still expected Princess Haruno to show up and behave like all other women like her (the socialite, vain type). And that clearly didn't happen.

He thought about the talk with his mother, and then Sakura's _advice_ … _Yes_ , he was an asshole. And _yes_ , life was short.

Work wasn't everything; he kept putting it first, worrying about numbers and deals, ignoring the human side completely – and apparently that didn't happen at the office only, for he knew he ignored his own personal life outside Uchiha Enterprises as well.

_Ask any of his friends_ , they'd vouch for him – for one, Sasuke rarely showed up when invited to _any_ social event.

He should have said yes, he knew that now. Sasuke should have asked her motive or at least let her speak – he had simply interrupted her and then threatened her job security.

As he recalled their argument, he noticed that she seemed genuinely desperate. It was probably the first time she asked to leave earlier that he could remember, and there were only two more hours of work left. It was not the end of the world; she was not dismissing her duties or entire day of work.

He knew Sakura had personal days to use – plenty of them even. She didn't use a single one of them in the past seven months. She could go and she'd be covered. Considering her work's ethic, despite how he treated her every day, the woman probably had a really good reason to leave.

_What if it was an emergency? What if it was something as important as her divorce? What if it was her jerk of a husband?_

She seemed determined to find him; to get his signature at least. Sasuke could tell by the way she talked about the bastard that she wanted nothing else than to _unmarry_ him.

_What if she was with him right now?_

That thought alone made him angry; he was seething in mere seconds. It seemed, Sasuke thought, he could not bear the thought of his missing assistant in a room alone with her… _husband_. Separation or not, he felt an irrational need to protect her.

Without explanation, he crossed the room and punched the wall beside the door, his fist went right through it. It was momentarily satisfactory, although his bleeding knuckles could disagree.

_Great._

_Everything was fucking fantastic._

So much for ignoring everything and treating her like a human being. So much for ignoring his attraction for her or whatever this was.

Feeling defeated, he went around his desk and plopped down on his chair. He held his bloody fist as he stared straight through the slightly opened door. A beacon to her vacant seat. He fucked up; he knew.

He needed to apologize. That was the least that he could do. Sasuke decided that he'd give her a few days, and on Monday, they would talk this through.

_Although apologizing meant he was wrong…_ (Something that for sure, he did not appreciate).

He sighed as he willed himself to work, it wouldn't do any good to mull over this problem all day. He went to her desk and grabbed the pile of tasks he had dropped off earlier. Sasuke went back to his office and started working on it.

A few hours later, he was huffing, exasperated by his slow progress. He stalked to the kitchenette, planning to make himself a cup of coffee. He cursed under his breath, _how come that woman did the work in mere minutes? Jesus_

He wasn't even half through the tasks, and to think that he deposited that amount of work on her desk every day. Sometimes even more.

He didn't know how she did all that workload so easily. Sakura deserved some credit, after all. The realization added up to the guilty he was _starting_ to feel. Argument or not, he had never recognized or appreciated her work – not a single 'well done' in seven months.

Monday he'd work on it. Monday.

* * *

Inside the elevator, a few days later, Sasuke mentally prepared himself for the imminent trial.

The time apart gave him the opportunity to think things through, and one of his conclusions was that neither him nor Sakura were acting completely professional around each other. They were not in their best behavior either – with exception of that morning prior the fight.

She should have explained why she had to leave. And he should have asked her for a justification.

Just the thought that he'd have to apologize and go through an uncomfortable conversation – one that could possibly take down some of his walls in front of her, revealing a level of vulnerability that only a few had witnessed before – made him unease, restless.

_Damn her. Annoying woman._

Before entering his floor, he took a deep breath. He was ready; he knew what to do and say, he was prepared. He'd go to her desk, starting the conversation with a 'good morning', just to see if she'd startle like last time. He'd allow himself a few seconds to take her in (her surprised expression and bright green eyes). Then he'd apologize; admit his fault, _maybe_ point out hers, and they'd make emends.

His resolve gave him a boost of confidence and pride. It was a similar feeling he felt when his parents recognized his accomplishments. This was out-of-place though, Sasuke decided, because there was no reason to feel like that.

Shaking his head and the thought away, he crossed the door and looked up to her desk, expecting pink hair and green eyes. If he was lucky, a sensual outfit too.

But _no_ , there at her desk, there was another woman; younger and with ordinary blonde hair, but more importantly, a woman that he didn't recognize. A woman that was not Sakura.

His resolve faltered, his mood followed suit.

"Who are you? Where's Sakura?"

The name rolled off his tongue in a familiar way that perturbed him; he never thought he'd say her name out loud again, _not this way_ (like they were _close_ friends or maybe more). It felt intimate, completely inappropriate. It was _ridiculous_.

The woman sitting on Sakura's chair stuttered something he couldn't understand. Clearly, she was nervous, visibly shaking.

He knew there was a rumor about his unpredictable temper circling around the company. It seemed that people avoided talking to him, dreaded possible confrontations, afraid to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

He sighed and gave her a minute to recompose, leaving her alone as he dropped off his briefcase on his desk. Sasuke returned with a water bottle in hand. The woman took it from him as he offered, she drank it greedily in one go.

"Ok, now that you're breathing again, can you tell me why are you here? And where's _my_ assistant?" He asked slowly, as if he was talking to a child. Unsurprisingly, it still sounded intimidating.

"HR sent me, sir. Temporarily. I'm replacing Ms. Haruno." The woman explained briefly, her voice was still weak, but audible this time.

As the words finally registered, his mind went numb. _Did he hear that right? Did she quit?_

" _Replacing_?"

"Yes, sir. She resigned last Friday."

Sasuke didn't speak or move after the confirmation that, _yes_ , Sakura Haruno had quit on him, when just a few days ago he was trying to find a way to fire her. All this time, he relentlessly provoked her, tried to find flaws or reasons to justify the termination of her employment contract, only for her to pull the rug from under him... _What a damn annoying woman!_

"Sir?"

He retreated to his office in a sluggish pace, ignoring Sakura's replacement question as he tried to process the news. His door shut close with a loud blow behind him.

She did say she quit, Sasuke recalled their argument clearly, but until now, he was certain those were words said in the heat of the moment.

As the minutes passed, disbelief turned into anger like a light switch. His father practically forced him to keep her, and she was paid more than enough to make coffee and answer the damn phone! Sakura Haruno was carefully hand-picked for this position – out of pure nepotism, he was sure of it – and that's how she repaid him and his family's kindness? Throwing everything away so… easily.

_How dare she?!_

"What?" He barked when he noticed the small shadow of the temp looming over his door.

She jumped forward a hand still poised to knock. "Uh—Do you need anything, sir? Should I report back to HR?"

_That's it!_

"Yes, call HR and ask for Ms. Haruno's file. I need it immediately."

He'd take care of this situation himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're officially half-way through! Sorry about the cliffhanger yesterday :S
> 
> A lot happened on this chapter, but it was mostly a transition. I hope you guys still enjoyed it. 
> 
> And one of Sasuke's stolen cookies goes to (sarcastic_ace_artist) who guessed exactly why Sakura had to leave in a hurry. Dead on! o.o
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> xoxo


	8. Eight

* * *

**_Eight_ **

* * *

The ride was taking longer than he expected.

Once he had Sakura's address, he called the company's driver to take him to her.

Though he left Uchiha Enterprises feeling as furious as ever – harboring all the anger and confusion of the past few days – he noticed that the distance and quiet drive helped him collect himself.

As the driver announced their arrival, Sasuke was the epitome of apathy and coolness again. He looked outside the window, taking in the neighborhood with skeptical eyes; he couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"Are you sure we are at the right address?"

"Yes, sir."

_It didn't make any sense_ , he thought. Still, something inside Sasuke urged him to open the door and check; to see it with his own eyes.

"Wait for me here," he said, then quickly changed his mind. "Or not. Circle the block until I call you." Sasuke instructed the driver when he noticed a group of suspicious men eyeing him and the luxurious car from the opposite sidewalk.

Sakura Haruno, the Princess of a Real Estate empire, was supposed to live in one of the best penthouses in town. Probably at Fifth Avenue, close to his own.

The street was far from pristine (or livable, in his opinion). There were a few abandoned cars, with broken windows and no tires parked near the apartment complex. The buildings were covered with grime and graffiti, more broken windows. His nose wrinkled when the stench of decaying waste reached his nostrils. Clearly, the neighborhood was not so well _kept_.

He grabbed the paper from his pocket and checked it again, willing the numbers to magically change. Sasuke entered the old building, scoffing as he noticed that the elevator was not functional; the notice's paper was dirty and creased, he wondered how long ago it was placed there.

He climbed the few flights of stairs and found himself in front of the door three minutes later. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice.

Sasuke expected a stranger to open the door and tell him that _'No, they never heard of any Sakura Haruno',_ because this was clearly a mistake on her file. He'd have to ensure this didn't happen anymore; HR should double check typos, review documents and look for possible mistakes.

Otherwise, if this was indeed her place, he'd have to have a completely different talk with his assistant; one involving shouts of how she shouldn't be living in a place where she could be assaulted at any moment to _begin_ with.

"Who's there?" A small voice asked from the other side of the door.

It was a kid. He frowned, hand moving to fish the address from his pocket again. This couldn't be Sakura's place. Unless… she had people over, a visitor that brought along their child.

"I'm looking for Sakura Haruno."

"And who are you, sir?" The child asked.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Is Sakura there?" Yes, _there_. He couldn't say home. Even though it seemed the kid was no stranger to his assistant's name, at that moment, he prayed to all gods out there that she replied no. _Please no_ , he chanted in his mind. It was bad enough for a kid to be here… Sakura couldn't live here too.

"You're the Grinch! I know you."

"What?"

"I said 'you're _The Grinch'_." The kid repeated louder this time, a jolly tone added to the words.

When he remained silent, confused by the nickname, the voice came up again. "Uh, I still need to check though, so I'll ask you a question."

"Ok," he said, half amused.

"What holiday decorations you have in your office?"

Sasuke frowned, unsure why she asked this specifically. Still, he replied, "none?"

He heard the door's lock turning, and then a safety chain unlatching, the suspense of what he'd see had his stomach churning in anticipation. The door opened, a mix of confusion and surprise took over his features as he looked down.

It was really a kid.

A little girl with a red ribbon tied around her head, wearing bumble bee leggings, sparkling ballet slippers, and a forest green Christmas jumper full of reindeers and snowflakes. She had green, green eyes that gleamed under the low yellowish light coming from the hallway. Her hair was cotton-candy pink and brushed her shoulders. A button nose and a cherry little mouth completed the picture. These were, Sasuke thought, features that he recognized all too well.

_What. The. Fuck._

The little girl – standing before him, holding the doorknob with chubby little fingers – was _Mini Sakura_.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"You look _grumpy_ , just like the Grinch." She scrunched up her nose in a _very_ familiar way and Sasuke huffed, utterly stunned.

Mini Sakura turned around, inviting him in with a wave of her hand. He closed the door behind him, then he locked it for good measure. Sasuke looked around, taking in the small but tidy place. He considered the windows and then the paper-thin door behind him; he was sure someone could easily break in.

"You can leave your stuff here," she pointed to a side table and the coat hanger.

In a split second, he considered if this was just a weird dream. A dream where Sakura lived as a pauper, in a dingy apartment building, in a precarious neighborhood, with a 'mini-me' to top it all. And as he was about to dismiss the thought, his mother's voice echoed knowing words in his mind: _Sakura's circumstances_.

_That was why she was not happy to work overtime._

_That was why she knew very well the HR rules regarding pregnancy and maternity leave._

_That was why—_

Although Sasuke wanted nothing more than to go through all the questions concerning these _circumstances_ , he knew that he had more pressing matters to attend to, like the whereabouts of his assistant for example – who could clarify this situation probably quicker – _and the safety of this child_ _._

"How come you opened the door for a stranger? You know about Stranger-Danger, right?"

"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically, like she knew the answer to the teacher's question while nobody else did, "but you're not a stranger, Mr. Grinch."

"My name is _Sasuke_ , and _yes_ , I'm a stranger. I do not know you."

"But I do know you! You're the Grinch. Mommy talks about you _every_ day."

_She does? Bad stuff,_ he supposed, if the _nickname_ could tell anything about that. But then again, it wasn't like he had given her anything good to say.

Suddenly, the little girl was nowhere in sight. It was very possible that he had blanked out; his movements were lethargic, and the girl's voice was barely there, muffled and distant. He shook his head and continue to walk down the short hallway.

The living room was empty of pink-haired _girls,_ but full of Christmas lights and decorations; a small plastic tree in the corner, sparkling ornaments on the shelfs, a few decorative pillows covered with candy cranes.

He entered the kitchen, and there she was.

"Mr. Sasuke! Can you open that for me?" She pointed to the cupboard, and he complied, opening it and finding several colorful boxes of cereal and candies. He almost recoiled at the sight. "Now, grab me the second box, the red one."

"Come on, Mr. Sasuke, breakfast!" She pointed to the cereal box impatiently, the other hand on her hip, "I'm hungry."

Sasuke stifled a snort; the little one was amusing. His anger, at this point, was gone and replaced by confusion and curiosity. He never liked kids, _or_ never paid attention to them... but this little girl was not that bad.

He followed Mini Sakura's orders and placed the cereal box on the table. Moving in auto-pilot to serve her breakfast, he grabbed a bowl, milk, and a spoon as well. He'd make sure she ate while he waited for Sakura. Then, they'd finally talk, resolve this issue, and she'd go back to work like nothing happened.

The girl went back to the living room and he followed her, sitting beside Mini Sakura, as she ate and watched cartoons.

Sakura's place looked nice despite of the neighborhood, he noticed. It was smaller than he'd like, but she made it work. It was well decorated, and the furniture was simple and functional. There were no signs of colorful toys splayed around or mess of any kind. She kept everything organized and neat, the place looked _homey_ , warm. He also noticed several pictures hanging on the walls, telling a story by themselves, one that he had _no idea_ existed.

"Where's Saku—your mother?"

_FUCK._

Sakura Haruno was… a _mother_.

The word felt heavy and odd as he said it. Unexpectedly, the room felt smaller than it really was, the temperature raised considerably, and he felt the need to unfasten his tie. Honestly, he never thought he'd utter the following words in a sentence:

_Ms. Haruno, his assistant – Sakura – was married_ and _a mother._

Sakura was—

— _a MILF,_ his mind exclaimed.

_Damn…_

And he had no time to process _this_ — _this_ _information_ properly.

"She's sleeping in her room," the little girl turned to face him after a spoonful of Lucky Charms. "But we don't want to wake her up yet." Sasuke glanced at his watch, it was past nine-thirty, sure she should be wake by now. He must have made a face, because Mini Sakura grimaced and said, "she's tired ok? Mommy took care of me until I got all better. Are you here because she didn't go to work again?"

_Again_.

_Shit, that explains it._

Sakura didn't go to work _again_.

Sakura wanted to leave early, so she could take care of her sick child.

He was an asshole, _ok?_ And what he did just bought him a ticket to Hell.

He swallowed; the guilt was growing thick in the pit of his stomach. More than ever, he needed to apologize, he needed… _No_ , he _wanted_ to make things right.

First, he had to wait.

_Ok, he could do that._

_Right?_

Though he tried to stay cool, the situation was so uncommon that, he started to fidget. Uncharacteristically, he turned to the side and asked the little girl's name. His voice was restrained, and it sounded more intimidating than he intended.

"Sayuri Haruno," she replied cheerfully.

_Haruno_.

Apparently, there was a new Princess Haruno in the world. _Where was him when that happened? Right, half-way across the world._

"That is a beautiful name," he commented.

"Thank you, Mister." She grinned, eyes sparkling with glee. He nodded, giving her the hint of a smile.

_What just happened?_

He grimaced, a little disturbed; the girl's presence seemed to be very easy, and a little too disarming for his liking. Not sure how to take _this_ either, he focused his attention on the TV.

They watched cartoons in a comfortable silence; a giggle would escape the girl's lips here and there, and he couldn't help but smirk at her antics. She bounced her little legs during chasing scenes, then she'd bring them up, hugging her knees as the scenes changed to lighthearted ones.

He checked the time on his phone; not more than fifteen minutes had passed. He checked his emails, then the weather, then his calendar – anything to distract his mind. He checked his messages then, opening a video that Naruto sent him last night.

It was a cat video, and as soon as the first mewl came off his phone's speakers, Sayuri turned to him and asked what he was doing. Sasuke angled the device so she could see it, the reaction was instantaneous; she gasped, and her eyes went wide, like two bottomless saucers.

"Oh! Can I see the kittens too? Pretty please?"

He nodded. Once he saw her adorable pleading face, Sasuke knew he'd be incapable of denying those eyes. She moved closer, leaning against his arm, pressing her round cheek to his bicep.

"I love kittens! They are the best."

"Hn."

"I want one, but Mommy said we can't have a cat just yet."

"Why?" He asked, curious to learn how Sakura, the _mother_ , acted.

"She said pets are not allowed here."

_You have to be fucking kidding me_ , he thought, this building where they could be murdered at any second, this building that had probably tons of rats around, didn't allow them to have a pet.

Not knowing how to comfort the little one, Sasuke concealed his irritation, adding another fact to the list ' _Why you should not live here, Sakura,'_ and mumbled a, "that's too bad."

Sayuri hummed in agreement, then huffed, crossing her arms in front of herself. "One day, I will have a cat, Mr. Sasuke, and Mr. Mittens will sleep with me in my room, and he will listen to the stories Mommy tells me every night."

"Mr. Mittens?"

"Yes, that is my _future_ kitten's name. He is all black, but he has white fur over his paws, like little gloves. And—and green eyes like mine and mommy's!"

"I see. It seems like a nice cat." He said, amused at how enthusiastic she was about a pet that didn't even exist.

Five or ten (maybe twenty) cat videos later, Sasuke noticed that they were waiting for too long.

"We should check on Sakura now." The little girl agreed and led the way.

When the door opened, he peeked inside. There was a lump underneath the blankets, and a mop of pink hair sticking out of the warm cocoon.

She was beautiful, he thought. He could barely see her, but he knew it; she was so beautiful as she laid there, covered with a pile of blankets and pillows, slumbering without a care in the world.

Sayuri climbed on the bed and pushed the blankets all the way to her mother's feet. Sakura was in her pajamas; cotton grey pants and a red tank top. Her husband was not only a _jerk_ , he was an idiot as well.

_A fool._

_A moron._

_An idiot for given up on this._

"Good morning, Mommy," the girl cooed softly, brushing Sakura's hair to the side gently.

She didn't move. Sayuri turned to him, eyes filled with worry. She shook Sakura's shoulder a couple of times, but nothing happened; she did not stir.

When Sasuke moved closer, he noticed that there was perspiration coating her face. A hand placed carefully on her forehead confirmed she had a fever. In mere seconds, his palm went from warm to scalding hot.

_Shit_ , she was burning up.

He rolled his sleeves up and bent down; one arm went around Sakura's shoulders and the other under her knees. As he was about to pull her to his chest, Sayuri made a sound of protest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you two home. Your mother is…" He cut himself short, not wanting to alarm the little girl even further, because her mom was _fucking dying_ if he could tell by her temperature alone. "...not feeling well."

She nodded and brought her clasped hands to her chest, looking worried but understanding. The girl was probably in a similar situation a couple days ago, he thought, and if Sakura had not left when she did, maybe they would _both_ be sick like this – or worse.

_And it's all your fault_ , a voice whispered in his mind. Sasuke did not have the energy or will to disagree.

"Pack a bag for the night."Her big green eyes followed her mother as he lifted Sakura to him. "It's going to be ok; we'll take care of her. _Together_."

The Uchiha didn't know if the words were spoken to reassure the little one or himself, and the thought of caring for another person – well actually two, his sick assistant and her daughter – caused him to momentarily panic. However, he didn't have time to dwell on it, as he watched Sayuri springing into action and grabbing a duffle bag, her determination pushed him out of his own doubtful thoughts, and he continued with the plan.

Sayuri was following his instructions – picking up his abandoned phone – by the time he reached the front door. Sasuke carried his assistant, her head tucked under his chin, when the girl popped her head in the hallway's entrance and asked him to wait just a second.

"I need to pack something for Mommy too. She will be sad if she doesn't have shoes… or socks!"

Her trivial way to worry about her mother's well being made him chuckle. He knew that he'd be waiting more than just a second. The girl run back to the bedroom, and he could hear her opening drawers. The thought that he'd be holding Sakura for longer than necessary was unsettling in a way, but not unpleasant. He recalled how he craved her touch only last week, how he was going insane just thinking about it. And now—

Sasuke caught sight of a running Sayuri, a vibrant backpack going around her shoulders, and a woman's purse in hand. She probably remembered that her mother would need more than socks and shoes, he snorted to himself. "You should get some clothes too."

"Okie dokie!"

He repositioned Sakura's legs on his arm. The movement shifted her a little and Sakura mumbled something in the crook of his neck, then nuzzled him. He went still; she could be waking up and she would _not_ be happy to see him, much less in these circumstances.

But that never happened, and he rested his cheek on top of her head in reflex. Holding her tight to him, Sasuke willed his troubled mind to comprehend this eventful morning, but as hard as he tried, it was difficult to grasp everything.

_All the implications._

_The assumptions..._

_He had royally fucked up._

The sound of small footsteps approaching sobered him up. They left after locking the apartment, and thanks to all the gods out there, the driver was just passing by when they reached the sidewalk.

His driver made a double take, screeching the tires as he stopped in front of them. The reaction was not out of place, the scene was indeed startling; Sasuke was carrying a dainty woman, wrapped in his own jacket, only pink hair and pink fuzzy socks in view, followed by a radiant little girl, and a couple of bags.

It was not a scene out of a business-like meeting, nor anything like Sasuke Uchiha would do.

* * *

Sakura felt like shit.

She tried to open her eyes, but it seemed an impossible task. Her eyelids were glued, there was no other explanation. Her throat was dry, and she desperately needed to drink something. She swallowed slowly; it felt like she had eaten shattered glass, the scratching continuing down her esophagus. Sakura winced.

After what felt like forever, she opened her eyes, partially (careful not to blind herself). Peeking through her lashes, she decided that she was still sleeping, because everything around her was _strange_ , nothing made sense.

Her bed – or whatever bed she was on – was larger and fluffier than hers. Pillows surrounded her and a dark comforter covered her up to the chin. It felt like she was in heaven, immersed in cottony, warm clouds. The room was monochromatic, painted in grey and white tones that didn't belong to her lively bedroom at all. Instead of the creaky hardwood floor, the room had a plush white carpet and she was dying to get up and feel it within her toes, just to confirm if it was as soft as it looked. She didn't remember being in a room like that though. Feeling drowsy, she deemed this to be a dream.

Not paying much mind to the oddity of the situation or the fact that she still felt as sick as the day before, she pressed herself on the soft pillow again, a delightful noise escaping her lips as she snuggled the comforter.

* * *

The last twenty-four hours were the most confusing ones he'd ever experienced.

After rescuing his sick assistant and her _secret_ daughter, Sasuke directed his driver to his penthouse and made a few phone calls on the way while Sakura slept in his lap – although there was enough space to move her to a seat, he kept her there.

He called his family doctor and requested a home visit. From the corner of his eye, he saw how Sayuri beamed at his words, he gave her a reassuring nod as he continued to list Sakura's symptoms. He knew it wouldn't help much, his knowledge was vague and consisted pretty much of what he could see.

When they arrived, his driver helped them carry the bags upstairs. Sayuri kept glancing around and then back to him, eyes bright with wonder, mesmerized by the place. It was a stark contrast from what she knew, her behavior alone confirmed that. Contrary to his assumption, the Haruno Princess – correction, _Princesses_ – did not enjoy the perks of the Haruno Real Estate empire.

The doctor came and left over a span of an hour. He confirmed that _yes_ , Sakura had the flu, and _yes_ , she had a high fever as well. He also left a prescription and notes with the next steps for her recovery, which included drinking tons of liquids, monitoring of her temperature, and keeping her cool with cold compresses.

When the door was shut closed behind him, he felt a heavy pressure gripping around his right leg. He looked down and found a mop of pink hair and small arms hugging his leg. Sasuke was never one to be speechless or bewildered (excluding rare occasions), today though, it seemed that the universe was working against him.

This little girl, much like her mother, seemed to be an exception to the rule as once again she surprised him. A muffled "thank you," passed through her lips as she tightened her grip.

She was strong for her size, he could agree with that. Sasuke grunted and patted her head, not sure what else he could do. That, apparently, worked well enough though. Two seconds later and she was untangling herself from his person. She looked up at him, grinned, and clasped her hands together behind her back.

_Great. What do I do now?_

Sasuke exhaled slowly through his nose, feeling uncomfortable with the extra attention on him. He walked to the kitchen, the little girl on his heels.

They had things to plan, the businessman inside him supplied.

* * *

"Sayuri," she rasped.

Her throat still hurt. She shifted, trying to sit up, but her arm gave out. She was weak and her muscles were sore, she winced as she moved back to her previous position.

With much effort, she kicked the comforter away and it felt to the ground. She was sweating; she could feel her pajamas sticking to her skin. Sakura wanted nothing more than to drink a cup of water and take a long, warm shower.

Determined to make herself feel better and go get that dreamy shower, she balanced herself on her elbow as she reached for the hem of her top, pulling it up just in time for the door to open.

She blinked a couple times, adjusting to the light that invaded the dark room. There, standing in front of her, was no one other than The Grinch himself.

She squeaked with a loud "yeep" that hurt like hell (considering her sore throat). Sakura covered herself before she could flash him further, although she was certain that the damage was pretty much done; her top was half-way through her mounds when she noticed him.

Then, as she glanced around, she remembered that this was the dream room from earlier. She must have drifted off again. And now, her ex-boss was in her dream too. _Great_.

Sakura groaned, a hand coming to her face as she mumbled incoherent words of _how he was still present in her dreams after everything._

She looked back at the door, he was smirking now. She huffed, annoyed that he was still there, unmoving, _and_ mocking her too. With all the strength that her dream-self could muster, she reached out and pulled the comforter on top of her, making herself comfortable, ready to take another nap in dreamland, and then finally wake up, in her room this time.

But the strange dream didn't stop. Her blurry vision and mumbled thoughts came up with weird things that only her fertile imagination could manufacture. Like for example, how the stoic Sasuke Uchiha approached her sleeping form, speaking softly, assuring her that everything would be ok.

Then he said that Sayuri was ok too and that he was taking her to the Karate class after school, which didn't make sense at all because Karate was on _Wednesdays' nights_ and today was Monday. _And how come he knew about her daughter's schedule?_

He came closer and told her to sit up, but she refused to comply. He was bossy in her dreams too, and she told him so, which earned her an amused chuckle. A strong arm scooped her up and forced her into a sitting position. The warm hold around her left, and then there was a glass of water in front of her lips.

She took it from him, ignoring the warning in Dream-Sasuke's voice when he told her to go easy and slow down. _How dare he tries to baby me?_ Sakura gulped down everything in two seconds, thanking Dream-Sasuke for the nectar of life he gave her, which did miracles to her sore throat.

She heard a faint, breathy laugh; warmth fanned over her skin, eliciting the hairs of her nape to stand. Instinctively, she stretched a hand towards its source and tried to pull it closer **.**

She told Dream-Sasuke this was a nice dream, although she had _better_ ones before in which he was also present. He asked if she could tell him about those dreams later. She nodded and dropped her head back on the pillow.

A whisper came with a promise of "sweet dreams," and she smiled, glad that the husky voice could sooth her worries with only two words. It had been a while since she felt such comfort.

As her eyes finally closed, something poked her forehead lightly.

She was out in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met! Sasuke is kind of lost lol but also kind of charmed by little Sayuri?
> 
> Poor Sakura, suffering so much! but.. the 'dream' and the forehead poke *o*
> 
> Fun fact: I was actually sick, with a bad cold + sinus when I wrote this chapter. It took me more than a week to write it, because, well, I felt like I was dying. So, the dramatic descriptions are accurate to my experience lol.
> 
> The chapters are getting a little bit longer, I hope this is a good thing :p
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> xoxo


	9. Nine

* * *

_**Nine** _

* * *

Sasuke leaned on his bedroom's threshold, arms crossed, eyes trained in one place.

He watched the confusing, annoying woman that occupied his bed; earlier she was covered in a cocoon of blankets, now she had kicked everything out of the bed, star-fishing the entire thing.

He could not decide how he felt about this situation – or her – but he knew that whatever this was, it was strong and possessive; he wanted this, he wanted her.

Two days had passed, and she was still out, drifting off right after she awakened. The doctor came back – at his request – and confirmed that her fever had broken off like Sasuke said on the phone, but some flu symptoms would take longer to disappear. The doctor had to repeat his diagnostic several times until the Uchiha believed that everything was ok, and nature was taking its course. Sakura should wake up soon.

He knew that she did need to rest; between raising a child on her own and working for an asshole like him (to top it all), the break was well deserved. The guilt wouldn't disappear though; his mind was constantly reminding him that he put her through all of this, making her work late… not letting her leave early. He knew he had to make it up to her. He _wanted_ to.

Sasuke closed the door and went to the kitchen, where Mini Sakura worked relentlessly on the coloring books he bought her earlier that day. He glanced over her shoulder, noting how she carefully worked on the edges and lines of the draw, coloring with a startling precision for her age. Sasuke smirked and ruffled her hair, feeling somewhat happy and very proud of her.

When she looked up at him, beaming like he just gave her the moon and stars, he felt warmth consuming him; his heart felt heavy and light at the same time. It was so easy to make her happy and so rewarding, that he just wanted to do again and again. He wasn't even sure why, but he didn't care anymore.

"Want a snack?" He asked in a whim.

"Can we make cookies, Mr. Sasuke?"

She didn't look at him when she asked and Sasuke inwardly snorted at the question.

_Make cookies? Sasuke Uchiha baking cookies?_

The idea was ridiculous, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her just that, but then his traitorous mind reminded him of the last time he ate the treat; it was not so long ago that he ate his mother's cookies… cookies that weren't his to begin with.

 _Fuck_ , he stole cookies from a child. That explained the double portion in his mother's bento.

His mother knew Sayuri…

_Jesus… his list of fuck ups grew by the second._

If the remorse wouldn't convince him to oblige, the puppy eyes the little girl was giving him now would. She was batting her long lashes expectantly, holding her hands over her heart in prayer. This was completely unfair. Mini Sakura was cheating, and he knew that she _knew_ exactly what she was doing.

He thought he was completely immune to this _'adorable bullshit'_ sort of manipulation… he couldn't be more wrong.

Sasuke also knew that those green eyes, the ones she'd stolen from her mother, were becoming his undoing, and before the guilt he was already nursing could double, he just agreed with his fated punishment: "Of course we are making the cookies."

She jumped to her feet, twirling around with her hands in the air, celebrating her victory. Again, it was _ridiculous_ how easy it was to make her happy. With the excuse that he had to make a shopping list, he moved away from the _adorable, little demon_ to make a desperate phone call.

Mikoto Uchiha picked up on the second ring, and he asked in one go if she could send him a dummy's guide of her famous cookies – or any cookies for that matter, anything a kitchen-illiterate person could do without burning down the vicinity.

"Please?" He added in the end when she did not reply.

"This is not my Sasuke! What have you done to my son?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; she sounded serious and he knew he couldn't blame her nor get away without an explanation.

"I'm taking care of a… sick friend's daughter while she recovers." _There_ , as vague as possible.

She hummed like she was entertained by his words. "I see. And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that dear Sakura hasn't returned any of our calls, would it?"

 _How did she do this?_ This level of insight – or dare he say it, clairvoyance – was reserved for mothers, he was sure of it.

"You're not denying it, _dear_." He could hear the smile in her voice; she was elated by this. "It's past time I give you the recipe. And Sasuke? Take care of the girls, they _deserve_ it."

Yes, they did. For the first time in a while, he didn't need to question his mother's words. He'd take care of them.

* * *

The little girl gave him no work at all.

Initially, Sasuke was worried that he would have to constantly babysit her, however, Sayuri was an independent, smart girl for her age. And it seemed that she was very aware of that fact, as she made sure to tell him exactly what she needed before things even came up.

For example: _the school situation._

Sayuri told him that she'd need her backpack and uniform, and if he was the one picking her up instead of her Mommy, he'd need an authorization for that. He scowled then, worried that they wouldn't let him take her home.

"Mommy was right," she told him between giggles, "you look very grumpy when you make this face."

"I'm not _grumpy_ ," he quickly denied, affronted by her statement. "I'm worried that your school won't let me pick you up."

After spending the last forty-eight hours around the girls, it wasn't hard to pinpoint that they were pretty much alone. The bits of information that the little one gave him coupled with the information he already had (even if little to none), he knew that there was no one else that could pick her up from school.

The jerk of a father was _MIA_. He learned recently that the Harunos were not present in their life. Surprisingly (or not), _his_ family checked up on them in a regular basis, but he doubted that any of the Uchihas would be listed as trustees in her school's records.

"Aunty Ino can pick me up!" Sayuri exclaimed in the middle of his turmoil. Abandoning her coloring book, she joined him on the couch, leaning forward to grab her mother's purse from the coffee table. As she unzipped the handbag, Sasuke narrowed his eyes (there were bridges that he still didn't cross; being a reserved person himself, he respected discretion and privacy more than anything), and sensing his disapproval, she offered, "I have a plan, just wait."

Quickly, the little girl turned the bag upside down, shaking it vigorously until all contents were splayed on the couch between the two. Tiny hands hovered over all the mess in front of him, and Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes or spend too long observing Sakura's personal items, but it was a nearly impossible task; pinkish stuff here, a red lipstick there, a wallet, a hairbrush, more feminine products, some medicine, kid's stuff, a book— _is that erotica? Shit,_ he flipped the book upside down quickly, hiding the suggestive cover from little, innocent eyes – there were some coins, and a _condom?!_

 _Sakura Haruno had a condom in her purse._ The new unexpected information _kind_ of bothered him to some extent... he wasn't sure why. A hundred and one scenarios were playing in his merciless mind, and he was still staring at the squared wrap like it was the most insulting object on the face of the Earth – willing it to magically disappear – when Sayuri found her mother's phone.

"Hi Aunty Ino!"

He was about to ask her for the device, but it seemed that the little genius knew not only her mother's passcode, but also how to find her aunt's contact and make a phone call. In a swift manner, Sasuke shoved everything back in the bag, paying attention to the conversation.

"No, Mama is _bedridden_." _Where does she learn these words?_ He wondered. The girl was so tiny, still spoke like she was twelve years old. "I got it from our _soap,_ of course," it seemed that _'aunty Ino'_ asked her the same question, and Sasuke snorted, not expecting the Haruno Princesses to indulge in TV drama. "I'm with Mr. Sasuke. Yes, Mommy's boss."

"We're eating pizza and cookies." She paused then; sitting straight, she glanced his way and frowned. "Please don't be mad at him, he doesn't know any better!" _Ouch_ , Sasuke thought, even the kid noticed he was hopeless. "His kitchen is empty. We're in his castle, it's huge! But there's no Christmas' tree! No holiday decorations whatsoever, just like his office… Ok, wait a second."

She scooted closer and passed him the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

After saying his greetings, Sasuke was cut off by the heated voice of the one and only, Ino Yamanaka. If she was anything like the loud, obnoxious teenager that he remembered, he should brace himself; this wouldn't be an easy or brief conversation.

The woman spent a good ten minutes ranting about how this was all his fault – like he didn't already know that – and that he'd better make things right and take care of the two girls while she was out of town, or else she'd commit a crime or two against his person.

In the end, when both sides had exchanged their concerns, the Yamanaka heiress changed her tone; calling his full name slowly with as much disdain that she could put in two words, she told him: "I must say, I'm impressed. I thought you'd leave Sakura to die."

Even though the words had initially shocked him, Sasuke knew the Yamanaka wasn't far off from the truth; he had a notorious history with the pinkette, and by the way he had treated his assistant in the past, he might as well had left her there. It was what she'd expect.

Shaking off the self-loathing for now, he turned to the girl beside him and gave her the phone back. She was a smart little thing; her plan worked perfectly, and he couldn't help but ask one more time: "How old are you again?"

"Five… but I'll be six in a month!" She replied quickly, letting clear that she wouldn't be five for long and she was a big girl. He smirked.

"Now, get moving, young lady! We'll be late."

* * *

After a good thirty minutes filling out paperwork, Sasuke was finally listed as an authorized guardian; he was able to pick Sayuri up from now on.

Mrs. Cornwell seemed unconvinced of his good intentions, until Sayuri told her that he was taking care of her and Sakura. The woman, aware of the little girl's short medical leave, relaxed when they assured that Sakura was recovering well.

On the way back to the entrance, he noticed that Sayuri was talking to the old woman in rushed tones; gasping and moving her hands energetically for emphasis. Whatever the little girl was telling Mrs. Cornwell, it was not meant for anyone else's ears.

"…he doesn't have a tree. That's _outrageous_! So, I call him the Grinch, since he doesn't appreciate the holidays."

He shook his head and pocket his hands, amused at her fixation with the holiday season. Sasuke made a mental note to ask her about that later. The memory of another Haruno removing decorations of his office popped up in his head then and he cringed; unable not to feel terrible about the way he robbed his assistant the opportunity to work in a cheerful environment — something both her and her daughter seemed to enjoy (quite a lot to be normal).

"Very well. Mr. Uchiha, we expect you to pick Sayuri up at six." Mrs. Cornwell informed him when the little girl finished her tale.

"Six?"

"Yes, that's when the evening care closes."

"And when does regular school ends?"

"That's three o'clock, sir. Sayuri stays for the evening care since her mother can't come earlier."

 _Of course, because she's too busy taking care of his grown-up ass._ Another thing to add to his list of things he had to make up for.

"Do you want me to pick you up earlier? I'm not working today." Well, he was working from home, again. He couldn't leave Sakura alone; he was already worried that she'd wake when he wasn't there. She'd probably freak out not knowing where she was.

"Okay! Mommy would want to see me."

* * *

She wasn't sure how long had passed since the last time she was conscious.

Hours? Maybe days?

Sakura was awake now, seeing things clearly.

And Sasuke Uchiha was… still around.

He was a step from entering the room, and when he noticed her, he stopped; it seemed like the Uchiha was surprised although not as much as she expected. Maybe it was because he knew she was there all along. But then again, she was in her pajamas, in the middle of the unknown bedroom – a room that she suspected was his own – and he didn't freak out?

_Wait, why was she there – in his bedroom – exactly?_

She remembered taking care of her baby girl, and then waking up and feeling as if a truck had run over her. She remembered telling Sayuri that she was tired, and they could sleep in. And then, there was nothing else other than her weird dreams. Dreams were her ex-boss would pop up out of nowhere.

Sakura wasn't sure what was dream and what was reality anymore. She hoped that half of the things she remembered from the time she spent in dreamland did not actually happen.

Just to think about it made her nervous. She averted her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost; afraid of what he could see or what those dark eyes could tell her.

This was so awkward; it was already weird that she was there, and she had a feeling that he must be uncomfortable too. Considering everything that happened the last time they saw each other – how they exchanged heated words and then she quit on him – awkward might not be enough to describe the situation.

Of all people that could have found her… of all people that could have taken care of her, why did it have to be _him_?

Okay, the list of available good souls in her life were limited to, well, one. And Sakura was pretty sure that Ino was away for work that week, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Where are we? Is this your place?" She found herself asking, although the voice was unrecognizable. Her throat was still scratching but not nearly as much as before.

Typically, he answered her with a nod.

"Is Sayuri here too?"

Another nod.

"I hope we weren't…" She stopped, trying to think her next words through. "I hope the two of us aren't too much trouble."

She was apprehensive, talking slowly like he was a timed bomb; any misplaced or wrong word could trigger an explosive reaction. Though, his only response was a scowl; the wrinkles were more pronounced, deeper than usual.

_Okay then, still nothing new._

"I don't want to inconvenience you. Now that I'm better, we'll be going. Just give me a few minutes to call a cab." __There_ , _that should relieve the tension. She was sure Mr. Ice Cube would be pleased that they’d be out of his hair soon.

"You'll do no such thing," he said firmly.

There was no room for discussions, this was the boss talking. Sakura's usual reply to comments like this, when he used his arrogant, dictatorial tone, was simply _'yes, sir'_ (and nod along for good measure). But he wasn't her boss, not anymore.

"Wait, what—"

"You need to rest," he provided flatly, and Sakura almost snorted, like she hadn't just slept through most of the week. "Doctor's orders. He said you could relapse if you didn't recover well enough." She opened her mouth, ready to tell him that she'd be fine when he continued. "How are you going to take care of your daughter if you can't even take care of yourself? You can barely stay upright."

Any signs of protests died on her parted lips. His tone didn't carry any trace of malice; he was just pointing out the obvious. Her eyes watered then.

She was familiar with the waterworks; used to wear her heart on her sleeve since she could remember, Sakura cried often. Sad tears or not, she knew her emotions ruled her.

And _yes_ , he was right. What could she do? She couldn't take care of Sayuri like this. Her mind travelled to the last time she was home, wondering how her baby found her… poor thing must have been so scared.

_Shit…_

Her world was spinning around her. She was dizzy, lost in the odds of her predicament; what would have happened if Sasuke hadn't found them? What would have happened if he hadn't brought her here and taken care of her? She didn't want to even think about this now. A hand found its way over her chest, trying to minimize the painful stab she felt; in her eyes, she was a terrible mother.

Sasuke told her she'd been on and off for days.. her baby wouldn't be able to eat if no one was around. Sayuri could have hurt herself trying to get food from the kitchen. A myriad of possibilities flooded her mind. She could have opened the door to the wrong person—

"Ms. Haruno? Sakura? Can you stop crying now? It's completely unnecessary."

His voice, deep and laced with an unknown emotion, snapped her out of her mental torture. She looked up to find him already looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face, as always — although for a second, she thought she saw something akin to fear, maybe worry, there.

Seeing anything other than apathy or anger on him was so rare that it made her laugh. "Scared of a few tears, sir?"

The Uchiha huffed, rolling his eyes at her. He grabbed a box of tissues and approached her, placing it carefully between her hands. Sakura thought he'd stop there; a nice gesture in a moment that called for it.

But then, he grabbed a couple of tissues as she held the box and brought them up to her face. He swiped the soft tissue over her rosy cheeks, tracing the path of her shed tears meticulously.

Sakura could not move. She was frozen as his unexpected (and warm) touch tingled her skin, the feeling spreading and awakening her body. Suddenly, she was very aware of their proximity; his presence, his touch, were quick to numb the pain on her sore limbs, replacing it with something _powerful_ — something she couldn't name.

He was about to repeat the treatment on the other cheek when their eyes locked. His coal eyes bore into hers for so long that she was pretty sure he knew exactly what she was thinking (she was also pretty sure that she was giving him her _bedroom_ eyes).

"It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable, I just…"

 _Uncomfortable_ was a good word, perhaps not the right one though. There was a _need_ to soothe this discomfort and the only way she could think of (at that moment) was for him to get his hands back on her body, and then she'd have her way with him.

Her Grinch turned around, leaving Sakura standing in the middle of the room with her troubled thoughts. He said something about picking Sayuri up and closed the door.

It was long after he left that Sakura realized she didn't have a chance to say thank you. The two words, she knew, didn't convey the extent of her gratitude, but they would have to do for now.

* * *

While everything went smoothly with school, their luck almost changed when he went to pick Sayuri up from Karate.

When he dropped the girl off at the Leaf dojo, nobody really noticed him, as the assistant by the door (a young woman that couldn't take her eyes off of him) completely forgo any kind of protocol in order to drool over his figure. Thus, he entered and exited the place, no questions asked.

However, when he came back an hour and a half later, the woman was nowhere to be seen, and Sasuke was stopped by a lean-built man with weirdly thick eyebrows, who unashamedly wore a green, tight jumpsuit with an instructor badge around the shoulder.

The energetic man mistook him by a possible new customer, interested in signing up for night classes. Sasuke tried several times to cut in and tell him that, _no_ , he was just picking up a friend's daughter, but the man went on and on about how it was never too late to invest your free time in physical activities, how we should all embrace our _youth_ and—

 _And there she was,_ _walking towards them._

"I'm actually here to pick up Sayuri Haruno," Sasuke finally said as the instructor's rambling slowed down.

"Oh! The little flower," the man's face lit up instantly. "Where's Sakura? I was expecting her radiating, beautiful presence today." The lack of response or the impatient expression on Sasuke's face pushed him to get to business, the man turned to the computer and asked, "What's your name?"

The Uchiha never had the chance to answer though, because a pink whirlwind jumped into his arms, attaching tiny limbs to his middle. The little girl hugged him, arms went around his neck as she giggled and squealed, "Daddy!"

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she waved to the man beside them, "Bye Bye, Lee-sensei! See you after the holiday break."

The said man, hypnotized by the little demon's act, didn't question them. He waved back as _supposed_ father and daughter left the building.

"Mr. Sasuke, I'm sorry," she said, voice muffled against his jacket's collar. "I forgot about the written authorization to pick us up, and that was quicker than sorting everything out. We didn't have a signed form."

"That's ok," he replied, patting her back in a soothing way. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort the little girl in his arms or himself. "Quick thinking."

As he walked the short distant to his car, he tried to make sense of this warmth that spread through his chest only a moment ago. The foreign felling lingered, consuming his senses in a way that frighten him. The hug had caught him unprepared; his guard was completely down, and he wouldn't even start thinking about the whole _'daddy'_ thing.

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his mind as best as he could, noting how the act was becoming a common thing. He held the little girl tight as he entered the car.

"Also," she said like no time had passed between their last conversation. "Lee-sensei has a crush on Mommy."

"Is that so?" He suspected as much; the man had made a fool of himself when the 'Haruno' name was mentioned.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing that Mommy thinks he's creepy, but I'm not taking any chances." She crossed her arms as he secured her seatbelt. Pouting, she mumbled, "don't want him to become my new daddy."

"So, you were just using me, huh?" Sasuke scoffed. Feigning hurt, he turned away from her dangerous, green eyes.

A hand tugged his sleeve, and he glanced over his shoulder as she said, "just a little?"

He turned back, raising an inquiring brow. She had his attention again, and the little genius didn't waste time; moving her thumb and index finger closer to each other, she showed him the microscopic space between them, which represented just how 'little' she had used him. "I really forgot about the written authorization, and when I saw you two talking, the plan came to me!"

"Still, you _killed_ two birds with one stone." He retorted.

"What? I killed no birds, Mr. Sasuke!" Sayuri gasped, outwardly insulted by his words, and Sasuke realized that maybe he went too far; he was talking to a five year-old kid for god's sake.

_Who talked about killing little, cute animals with kids? He did, apparently._

His hands moved on their own accord, trying to reach her before she started crying. Her chin trembled in unison with her pouting lips, and he wanted desperately to do something to calm her; say he was sorry, maybe hug her? Promise he'd take her for ice cream... _Kids like that stuff, right?_

Whatever he planned to say, it died down in his throat right then. Apprehensive, Sasuke watched her intently as she uncovered her eyes and—

"Gotcha!" The little demon screamed, holding a pointing finger towards him; all signs of distress gone. It was all a _ploy_ ; a five year-old little girl got him… _Unbelievable_.

"You're a little demon _indeed_." He ruffled her hair affectionally. Sayuri squirmed, trying to get away from him, and while it looked like she was protesting his _unusual_ – or not so unusual anymore – treatment, her soft giggles betrayed her. "Come on, there's a surprise waiting upstairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, everyone still with me?
> 
> So, Sasuke finally paid for the cookies he stole. Karma is a bitch lol, but here, the guilt didn't let him complain. He also got some insight on Sayuri's days and, consequently, Sakura's life. Ino guilt-tripped him a little more too, so that's that. 
> 
> Oh, Sakura and Sayuri watch soap operas together haha!
> 
> What you guys think about the 'daddy' thing?
> 
> Sakura is awake! yay! And she had a surprise, huh? Softie Sasuke is what I live for, and the tears part is so shanaroo! And... the eyesmex got Sakura going. ;)
> 
> Lee had an appearance! haha
> 
> See you tomorrow! 
> 
> xoxo


	10. Ten

* * *

_**Ten** _

* * *

To use the layman's phrase, Sasuke was, _completely loaded._

He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, the second heir of a multi-million dollar empire. So, it was not a surprise that he had people doing things for him all the time; like cleaning his place, picking up his clothes from the dry cleaner, putting together his furniture.

However, the young Uchiha liked his independence very much, and was constantly annoyed with the fact that finding a good employee that he could trust was harder than finding a needle in a haystack. His high standards didn't help either.

He often enjoyed the perks of having a driver, and that was pretty much it; if he could help it, he wouldn't depend on anybody else. Well, until he had to take care of the girls and Sasuke realized he'd need more than a pair of hands to… _handle_ everything.

Sasuke had called in the company to get some help. First, he thought about reaching out to his brother, but for some _unknown_ reason, he didn't want to explain to Itachi the whole situation. He also didn't want his nosy brother showing up and getting cozy at his place – Sasuke was sure that Itachi would take upon himself on being a good host in his little brother's behalf, since he believed Sasuke was incapable of such thing.

Thus, he called Shizune; she was once Itachi's own personal assistant, until his brother moved her to the People's team, a branch of HR that took care of employees' benefits. Sasuke also knew – thanks to one of those lunch meetings with his brother – that the brunette and Sakura were close.

He explained the situation as brief as he could, but Shizune was already one-hundred percent in as soon as he mentioned Sakura's and Sayuri's names. She helped with the basics; snacks and meals for Sayuri, school stuff, and drug store runs. The woman even went shopping and bought new clothes for the little girl.

He thought he wouldn't need any more assistance, but two days later, he found himself calling Shizune a second time. She helped him buy a Christmas's tree of all things. _Why, you ask?_ Because those little doe eyes wanted it. _That simple._

It seemed, Sasuke thought, feeling a little ridiculous, that the Haruno Princesses had magic eyes, which he was unable to say 'no' to. Either that or they were cursed; they were his kryptonite, making him weak and all jelly inside.

_See? Ridiculous._

Nevertheless, the order was placed with urgency, which meant that he probably had to add a few extra bills to guarantee the delivery of all items in the list. This was anticipated though, because who orders all that stuff a week away from Christmas? A crazy, late person— or Sasuke Uchiha, the Grinch.

Shizune kept him hopeful though, telling him that she managed to order all sort of decorations and things she knew Sayuri would love. Sasuke had no idea what kind of strings his employee had to pull, but she had done it; they arrived from Karate that night and all the things were there, already unpacked and organized by type, filling his living room with a blast of color.

In mild exasperation or horror, he wasn’t sure, his jaw slackened, and a desperate grunt escape him. He had never in his entire life seen so much… of _this_ together. Sasuke was pretty sure that the holiday spirit had visit them that night, made itself comfortable, and then proceeded to throw up all around the place. _It was a nightmare._

An enormous evergreen tree took nearly a third of the room's space and it was currently situated in a corner. Bright lights, white and colored, were draped all around the walls, blinking in unison. They were mocking him; he was sure of it, and they were all yelling that _she_ had him all wrapped around her _pinky_.

The little girl left out a high-pitched scream at the top of her lungs and jumped on him. Her grin was as bright as the lights, her eyes sparkled as much as them too. And as she thanked him with words first, and then with a kiss on the cheek, everything was forgotten.

Sasuke never thought a simple tree could bring so much happiness. Sayuri pointed to each item eagerly, reciting their names and cooing when her eyes laid upon more sparkling things. Everything checked his list, _ahem,_ her list; since he was to indulge the little girl's wishes, might as well do it properly, right?

He was, without a doubt, this little girl's favorite person right now. The Uchiha couldn't help but feel smug about it. And there it was, that warming feeling again, taking over him like _wildfire_.

Sasuke patted her head and let her down (hesitantly), a little numb as he considered what was happening to him.

"We can add the star we bought yesterday too." He offered some time later.

They had stopped by the Christmas Market on the way back from school. The little one had seen the lights and signs from afar and had politely asked (read it: pleaded with a 'pretty please') if they could just go in "for like five minutes, Mr. Sasuke".

He complied and a few minutes turned into hours. Together, they walked hand-in-hand through the vendors, stopping to buy a thing here and there. They went home with a loaf of gingerbread, a few Holiday cards, and a big, shiny star ornament, because Sayuri exclaimed: "that golden start _must_ go on top of my perfect tree!"

Sayuri's delight was evident (on both days), and although his inner self was shaking its head at the way he was just dismissing his feelings entirely (again) and getting to invested in this passing relationship, Sasuke was, for lack of a better word, _happy_ that he could do these little things for the girl. At some level, he felt this connection with her; maybe it was due the fact they both had an absent father? He couldn't place it, so he shrugged it off for now.

"Come on, Munchkin. Let's get to work."

" _Munchkin_?" Sayuri asked, frowning slightly.

The nickname came out of nowhere, and it was too late to take it back now, so Sasuke went along, explaining his slip up. "You're not tall enough to be a Santa's Elf."

Her eyes widened and with a grin that looked pretty much like a smirk, she asked back, "does that mean that the Grinch is now Santa?"

"It _means_ that you're short and obsessed with this holiday _cra_ — thing. Now, do you want to decorate the tree or not?" He huffed in the end, feeling uneasy as the five-year-old tried to tease him.

She giggled at his antics, but quickly made a zip-up motion over her lips when he narrowed his eyes, and practically ran to get the ornaments.

They decided to work on the tree together, from top to bottom, and Sayuri was on his shoulders, hanging some candy cranes when they heard footsteps. He turned slightly and saw Sakura walking in slowly, unsure.

Clearly, the scene caught her off guard. Lips parted, pink eyebrows raised, and wide eyes, Sakura was unequivocally dumbfounded. And she wasn't the only one – though he didn't let it show.

After all this time – almost five days living under the same roof – Sasuke thought he'd get used to her presence. But _Fuck_ , he thought, suddenly the domestic settling became far worse than the work one. She was just so _perfect_ there; in his living room, fresh out of the shower, in her common clothes.

 _Damn charming little witch_.

She just had to do this to him; knock him out of his senses every opportunity she got.

The color of her skin had returned, it was nothing like the white pallor from yesterday. Though the tip of her nose was still a little red, a sign that she was not one-hundred per cent recovered yet. Her cheeks were flushed from the shower she took, and the still damp hair stuck to the column of her neck. Still, she glowed under the amber lights like a falling star.

"Mommy!"

It seemed that the little one just noticed her mother's presence. He placed her down and watched as the Munchkin ran towards Sakura and jumped.

She caught Sayuri in a bear hug, twirling her around once.

"Sorry baby, you're _heavy_ ," she kneeled down with the girl, "I'm still a little weak."

The girl stepped back and gave her mother a sweet smile. Placing her chubby hands on Sakura's cheeks, she held her Mama and carefully inspected her. "Well, I see you cleaned up. You were all sticky and yucky, you know? I thought we'd have to shave your hair off…"

Sakura made a pensive face, as if she was considering her life without her signature pink locks. They both scrunched their noses up in that familiar way he was growing fond of. A sudden burst of laughter filled the room, and as the little girl clutched her belly and tried to calm herself, Sakura rain-kissing her entire face.

He watched the scene with genuine curiosity; feeling like an outsider, he witnessed a moment that wasn't for him. If it were anyone other than the girls, Sasuke would have left, giving them privacy.

In the middle of his contemplation, Sakura caught his gaze, acknowledging his presence for the first time since she entered the room. She moved her eyes around, taking in the tree, the ornament boxes, the lights, and him; The Grinch himself, as her daughter so called him.

"This is… _festive. Christmassy_ even." She deadpanned.

"Not another word," he said and turned back to the tree, trying to hide his embarrassment from view.

When she spoke again, there was amusement lacing her voice. "I take it that Sasuke Uchiha could not resist the charm of one Haruno." He didn't say anything, and she continued. "We're a little hard to resist… _especially_ Sayuri."

"Hn." Because what could he say about that?

_Yes, I'm very aware of this feat that you two seem to possess._

_It works like a charm (you little witch)._

_Aa, I noticed._

_No, (liar)._

So, a noncommittal reply it was.

"I'm still a bit confused," she started, "please tell me if I got this right." She stood up and walked towards him, resuming her query. "So, you came to see me on Monday, because I wasn't at work. And you found me burning up with a fever, completely out of it. Then, you decided to take care of us?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, confirming the story. It was uncomfortable, he thought, to be placed in the spotlight like that, each word endorsing his temporary devotion. Sasuke swallowed slowly, exhaling through his nose.

As his eyes averted her intense gaze, Sasuke saw her fingers twitching by her sides, almost as if she was holding herself back, fighting not to reach out to him. She balled them into fists.

"Thank you, really. I don't know what could—" Sakura stopped suddenly, not saying another word about her worries. He didn't need to hear them to know that her thoughts pained her; Sasuke knew that they'd be in a really bad situation if he hadn't showed up on her doorstep.

"Don't think about it, everything is okay now. You're both safe and well. That's what matters." _There_. He wasn't good in comforting people, but he only hoped this would help.

Nodding a couple times, she agreed with a smiled.

"We'd better go before it's too late. Baby, go get your things," Sakura said to her daughter, but the little girl was so focused in hanging the shiny decorations, that she didn't pay any attention to that.

_She was leaving._

_And taking the girl with her._

_Of course._

They were leaving. And he'd be alone again, in this _too big for one_ place. From tomorrow on, it was just him and… _this stupid tree!_

 _Why did he get that tree again?_ Oh, right, to make the _little demon_ happy. And now, to remind him what was like to have people with him.

 _Fuck_ , he'd need to get rid of the damn tree.

"No," the word passed through his lips without his permission. By experience, he knew that it was a word that didn't work well on Sakura Haruno, and the last thing he wanted was to argue with that spitfire here, in front of a kid. She had her eyes narrowed already. Damage control was needed. "I want to talk to you. Plus, you said yourself; you're still weak."

That would buy him some time; he'd be able to fix things with her and then (try to) process their departure.

Sasuke could see that Sakura was considering his words, but she was still not convinced that it was the best option. "It's already late; I'd feel better if you two stayed and I'll personally take you back in the morning. It will be safer."

"Okay, we'll stay."

"Good."

They both nodded, and before the silence could stretch too much, he added, "I'll give you some time with her. Come to my office when you're ready to talk," he inclined his head towards the tree and Sayuri. "Munchkin knows where it is."

* * *

When Sakura entered the home office, the first thing she noticed was that her ex-boss was ready to talk business. She knew the look; confident and dark. Perfect posture. Chin up and eyes following her every movement.

 _Guess what?_ She was ready too.

Sayuri filled her in, telling her what had happened in the past days since they moved to the Grinch's castle – her words, not Sakura's – and even though thirty minutes weren't enough to cover all her questions, Sakura was satisfied with what she learned.

For someone as cold as Mr. Ice Cube here, Sasuke went above and beyond to accommodate them when he didn't have to. He could have called her emergency contact (although Ino was away and there was no one else, she was sure that the blonde would find a way) or he could have paid someone to take care of them and just send her the bill afterwards. _Hell_ , he could have just dropped her off at the Hospital or something.

"So, you _did_ quit."

"Yep," she popped the 'p' like it was not a big deal. She did quit and he wasn't her boss now; Sakura would not be _extra_ polite anymore. To be honest, she was tired of this hating game, and though she had fun making him mad most of times, she just wanted to be… Sakura again.

"I don't accept your resignation."

He said it firmly, as if he had made the decision and there was nothing she could do to change his mind. She wanted to ask him why; why he needed her now? Wouldn't it be better if he could groom someone new? A young woman, fresh out of college, who could learn how to do the work like he wanted.

She was about to ask him just that when he spoke first. "I know that you like what you do. I might not show it, but I notice things." That seemed about right, it was an _Uchiha_ thing, she noted. "The problem is… well, _me_. You said it yourself; I'm the asshole."

Ok, now she wanted to know more. Sakura was still standing while he sat on his chair, feeling a little weird, she took the seat in front of him and nodded, pressing him to continue; she was listening.

"And… I think I can work on that. A little."

She crossed her arms and leaned back to observe him. He seemed determined, that was apparent. She couldn't deny that there was a subtle change already (otherwise she wouldn't be there, at his place, for starters); she owed him a second chance, if only as a token of gratitude for what he had done for her and her daughter, for her family.

"There's also the fact that this was all a misunderstanding. I wouldn't deny you if I knew the _circumstances_." He paused and pursed his lips, as if he was having a hard time voicing his thoughts. "I wouldn't— I will never keep you from taking care of your child."

The concern in his voice and the frown marring his face were enough proof for Sakura to know that he genuinely regretted his actions and their consequences. His explanation was just short of an outright apology, and coming from Sasuke Uchiha, she knew that this was as much as she would get.

Sakura wasn't upset though; she could see that this was difficult for him. Working for Itachi and Fugaku before, had tuned her to the Uchihas' behavior. The speech was choppy, but to the point, no flourish words. He was going above and beyond to get her back; he was completely out of his comfort zone – and this amused her to no end.

She smiled then, a full grin that reached her eyes. A smile that told him _thank you for reconsidering your actions, thank you for telling me this, thank you for everything._

"There will be conditions," she said, because now they were both ready to close a deal. They had cut their losses and Sakura was ready to negotiate; there was a lot to make up for.

"Like what?"

"A raise."

"Done."

 _Wait, what?_ She thought she'd need to cry a little for that one.

"More flexibility. I want to do more and get fully involved in projects."

"Aa."

_This was… too easy._

"Snacks," she threw it in the pile of things she wanted, just to see his reaction. It wasn't that big of a deal, but sometimes it could be inconvenient not to have something to eat in the middle of the afternoon.

"Snacks?"

"Yeah, fill that kitchen with snacks." He arched a brow in question. "You know how hard it is to get down dozens of floors, walk three to five blocks just to find some edibles, and come back in less than 20 minutes? And in heels?"

"Hn. Just use the company's card and get all delivered. Anything else?"

_Anything else? Well, there was no harm in asking._

"Uh, yes, last thing. I want the Holidays' week off."

"Deal, I'll even throw a Christmas gift for you two."

_This was not the Grinch she knew._

_Nope-nope-nope._

She was already suspicious of the tree in his living room. Sakura laughed then; he could only be joking, making fun of her because of her fascination with the holidays.

"I'm serious," he said flatly.

As her eyes found his again, her laugh died down instantly. He was _serious_ alright; she could _feel_ it. Sasuke Uchiha looked at her with a smoldering intensity that left her breathless, nearly panting. She'd believe in anything he said, as long as he said it while looking at her like _that._

_Like he could eat me up right here right now._

_Shut up, Sakura!_

"Okay, deal." She finally said, swallowing slowly, trying to keep her breathing in check. And maybe because she was feeling merciful all of the sudden, she thought he should know one thing. "You know, you weren't all _that_ bad…"

The room fell silent after that, and though they finally talked, it felt like there was a lot left unsaid.

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

It was almost six in the morning and he had barely closed his eyes since their conversation.

Sasuke was satisfied with the results, sure. It wasn't a disaster like he'd expected, and she did agree to go back to work.

At least, he thought while suppressing another yawn, the extra time was used wisely, for he had organized a lot of things in his mind – things that he'd been ignoring for far too long.

Sasuke Uchiha could finally admit that (for days) he knew what he wanted. And for the first time in his life, he was afraid to act on it. Rejection was something unheard of in his family – with great good-looking genes and all – and he feared that _she_ would not have a problem delivering it to him (on a silver platter even).

He noticed that the way Sakura talked to him, acted around him, had changed. He was regarded like a friend, not a boss. But then again, until eight hours ago, he wasn't her boss (technically). They had a casual conversation, and they had spent time together decorating his living room, the three of them _together_ , just like a… _family_.

And still, Sasuke wasn't sure if there was a possibility of anything _more_ there.

Deep down, he knew what scared him; Sakura wasn't like the other women that lurked around him. She did not flirt openly, and she did not throw herself at him. She was not, in no way, shape or form, a _fangirl_.

He was attractive, rich, successful; he could have anyone he wanted, and he knew exactly how to do so. But he also knew that Sakura didn't care for the depths of his pockets nor for his appearance. Beside her, he felt like a teenager again; horny, desperate, and without a clue.

The Uchiha had a feeling that she was as affected as him, if that fire in her eyes could say anything – he caught her not so _professional_ stare more than once. However, due her _circumstances_ , he was afraid he'd scare Sakura away.

In this case, he'd need to work one step at a time.

Sasuke was laying on the couch, ready to get up actually, when Sakura crossed the halfway to the open kitchen space. She hadn't noticed him; a hand was balled into a fist, and she rubbed her eyes like a child, yawning wide.

Amused, he snorted at her actions, getting her attention immediately.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning!" She did a one-eighty and walked to him.

"Hn."

"Not a morning person, huh?"

A grunt was his reply.

Sakura chuckled and was turning to leave, and he decided that now it was as good a time than any. He reached for her, grasping one wrist to prevent her departure. She raised an eyebrow, clearly curious. Still holding her, Sasuke cleared his throat tentatively.

"I know that I was terrible to you in the past," he could feel her steeling under his touch, "and not only at work. Acting indifferent, like we're strangers, won't do anymore. Besides, our families used to be involved. We have friends in the same circles. You've worked at Uchiha Enterprises for almost a decade now."

 _Jesus_ , he was rambling, _how pathetic. What was next? Begging?_

"I want us to be friends... again."

_One step._

Sakura had turned to face him, and though she was still standing, they were almost the same height now. She was biting her lip, thinking, and the image almost made him groan from impatience or not. To think that with a flick of his wrist, he'd pull her on top of him…

"Come on. You even said you have _nice_ dreams about me. Friends have nice dreams about each other, right?"

 _Yeah, this almost creepy 'tease' sounded a lot like begging,_ a voice in his head said.

"When did I—never mind," she half panicked at this. Sakura had told him about her dreams when she was still sick; she had woken up, groggy, and he brought her water. She mumbled for a few minutes, and fell asleep again, leaving him curious about the nature of these 'dreams' of hers. _Would they be similar to the ones he had?_

"Okay," she said, drawing in a breath. "I'm willing to try if you work on your attitude."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled, and he couldn't help but lift the corner of his lips too. She looked away, hiding her eyes from him, but Sasuke could still see the blush covering her cheeks. Unconsciously, he started to brush his thumb around her wrist, making little circles over her skin.

Chancing a look up, he noticed the color deepening from pink to crimson. If her blush didn't give him a clue, her increasing pulse could do otherwise.

At that moment, Sasuke wanted nothing else but to hold her and kiss her stupid; to feel her melting against him. But he also promised he'd go slow. Friends first.

He had to break the spell – _for now_.

"We have cookies. My mother's; she sent the recipe."

_We? Tch._

He let go of her wrist, finally, and she joined him on the couch; a good few inches separating them, but still close enough. _Good_.

"Really? I love her cookies. To be honest, I was craving them the other day." She said wistfully.

Inwardly, Sasuke winced, remembering again the cookie's incident. "I need to tell you something," he blurted it out. He knew that he'd need to be honest with her if he wanted her to trust him – but how could he explain to her what he did? It was so foolish and immature of his part. He took a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts.

"Okay," Sakura countered when he didn't say anything else for too long. "We're friends now. So, go on. No secrets."

She twisted sideways to face him, resting her arm behind him on the couch's pillow; she was all ears and it was now or never.

"Last time my mother sent you a bento of cookies, I sort of… stole a few." He closed his eyes and exhaled soundly through his nose, expecting an outburst or something.

"I know," she stated simply.

There was a hint of amusement in her voice, and Sasuke was certain that if he opened his eyes, there'd be a grin and gleaming green eyes waiting for him. So, he kept them closed for now and frowned. It was hard to believe that she knew this all along while he was here mulling over the action, almost dreading her 'reaction'.

"You do?"

She bit back a chuckle and giggled instead, trying to keep down to not wake up the third (little) musketeer. Unexpectedly, Sakura buried her face between the couch's cushion and his shoulder, muffling her uncontrollable laugh.

"Mikoto… always twelve… missing a few… and the crumbs on your desk… two and two together." She told him between laughs, the words stifled against his shirt.

It seemed that Sakura had no problems in becoming friends after all, if this reaction said anything. Then there was the fact that they were carrying a friendly and civil conversation – and don't get him started on these subtle or not so subtle touches. Sasuke learned, in a span of sixteen hours, that Sakura was very affectionate – not that he was complaining, but it was still another thing he didn't know about her.

He patted her head, brushing a few pink locks as she calmed herself down. Sasuke wasn't sure how long had passed, but they were silent now and either she was asleep or there was something in her mind. Looking down, he saw a frown marring her pretty face. _Bingo_.

"You seem worried, what is it?" Her reply was to shake her head, dismissing the question. Stealing a move from her book, the Uchiha pressed, "come on, friends remember?"

She sighed, moving to sit straight. Sasuke almost regretted his decision to ask her right then.

"It's Sayuri."

"She seemed a little blue last night. I think she doesn't want to leave." He noticed the changes when Sakura told the little girl to pack, explaining they'd be leaving first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, about that. She loved the place and the decorations, and the—" She paused and brought a hand to her temple. "She's not growing up like us, Sasuke, with all these things," she was referring to his place, to the things Sayuri experienced with him, and something inside his chest clenched as she spoke. "And I make sure to provide her everything, but still, it makes me wonder if…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Sasuke cut in, trying to comfort her before she could blame herself for something that wasn't her fault. "She can't stop talking about you; she loves you, Sakura." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder – it didn't go unnoticed that this was a gesture he saw his father doing to his mother. "And talking about that, why isn't your father fucking helping?"

"Oh, you don't know?" No, he didn't; nothing new when it came to her life. "He cut me off when I showed up at his doorstep pregnant out of wedlock. Even when I did marry Ren, it wasn't enough to make Kizashi Haruno happy. Sayuri doesn't know him; he never acknowledged her."

Sasuke didn't know what could make him angrier; the fact that her father abandoned her when she needed him most (Sasuke knew she had lost her mother in her late teens; the Haruno patriarch was her last family member) or that she married the _jerk_ thinking it was the right thing to do.

"You're kidding me, right?" _Please_ , he appealed, _tell me this is a joke._ Who in their right mind would abandon their family like that? Who in their right mind would willingly pretend that the little girl didn't exist? _A fucking piece of trash. No, they are worse than trash._

"Nope. All doing of his trophy wife, I'm sure. The manipulative bitch hates me because I'm—I was the sole heiress." This was also news; he didn't know that Kizashi had re-married. "But let's not talk about that now, okay?" She asked wearily, as if the short explanation had drained her life essence. "Another time, I'll tell you the entire story, including all the gory details. I just… don't want to relive it today."

"Ok, next time."

Instinctively, Sasuke squeezed her shoulder again in reassurance. He heard a sigh and looking down, he met her eyes. She was chewing her bottom lip, pondering something, he could tell. He offered her his raised brow, asking her to spill whatever was still disturbing her.

"What I was trying to say earlier," she hesitated, "I'm worried because, I think Sayuri enjoyed the daughter daddy game a little too much…"

"Aa,"

She wasn't the only one, but how could he tell Sakura _that_? That taking care of them, of her daughter, that entertaining her, did something to him too? It was due the fact that he could not express himself that he was in this situation in the first place. Sasuke could not name half of the things he felt, but _this_ with them, he was sure it was something akin to longing.

A side of him told Sasuke that this was plain ridiculous, because other than coworkers, they had no other type of relationship whatsoever, which didn't grant him permission to just drop by to visit the little girl.

They were trying to be friends, but even the archaic side of his brain (the one that took care of feelings and relationships) knew that it would take time to build up that level of trust. And nobody could blame her; he did spend a lot of time pushing her buttons on purpose – even though she did sass him back.

"You could bring her to work sometimes, after school." He offered. She frowned, a little taken back. "So, it wouldn't be like we're breaking the _bond_. She can get used to not being around all the time. Slowly."

_Very slowly._

If Sakura decided that she didn't want him in her life, in her daughter's life, there was nothing else he could do; she was the mother, she could say no.

It felt like a small eternity, however, when Sakura's frown disappeared and she uttered the next words, he knew it was worth the wait.

"Okay, I like this plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And that's chapter 10!
> 
> We're two chapters away from the finale and I feel like I miss this story already :(
> 
> I'm currently finishing up the last scene of chapter 12 (because my work schedule messed up with my writing schedule), and I've stopped four times already because either I stilled, not typing a word, or I came up with more scenes lol. I'm finishing it up in time though, don't worry. I'm just feeling a little emotional haha.
> 
> Talking about chapter 10 again, did you guys notice the following?
> 
> \- "You're heavy."
> 
> \- Kakashi's wise words about abandoning your comrades/family: "they are worse than trash."
> 
> \- Sasuke's confirmation that Sakura is nothing like a fangirl.
> 
> \- The "not breaking the bond" suggestion in the end.
> 
> It was fun to include these "connections" in the scenes! Hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far :)
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> xoxo


	11. Eleven

* * *

_**Eleven** _

* * *

It had taken her almost three full days to notice that whatever had changed in the past week, it was _permanent_.

When Monday came up, Sakura was still doubtful, expecting the Uchiha to be the same rude, arrogant, domineering, (and the occasional asshole), kind of boss (and person).

Because, let's be honest, _old habits die hard._ And in all her twenty-eight years, Sakura had never witnessed Sasuke Uchiha acting anything but the full description above.

Well, that was _not_ completely true though; there was last week when he took care of them. There was also Friday morning when he talked to her like a friend; like he cared.

And, if Sakura made an effort to recollect the past, she'd remember that little boy, with messy dark hair – not so different from the grown up version – that used to sit across her when she threw Princess Tea Parties in the backyard. The same one that played hide-and-seek with her and taught her how to dog paddle in the lake behind the Uchiha manor.

Then, Monday turned into Tuesday, and her boss was still behaving like the person that took care of her (polite, considerate, and lacking the rudeness).

It was fifteen past eight and she was late; Sayuri insisted that she needed her bumble bee leggings, and the item was nowhere to be found. Twenty minutes later, the little girl squeaked and slapped her forehead, telling her mother that her iconic outfit was in Mr. Sasuke's hamper.

The thought of her daughter's clothes – of their things – in Sasuke Uchiha's place was a little distracting too, so if she took the wrong train after dropping off Sayuri, it wasn't entirely her fault. _He_ brought that on her.

She was taking off her jacket, her back to the entrance, when he entered the room. Sakura visibly flinched, half-expecting his disapproval and a lecture about the importance of arriving on time. However, when she turned to face him, Sakura was taken back; he was holding a travel tray with _two_ cups of coffee, a half-smirk in place. What surprised her though was how he offered her a gruff "good morning," locking those bedroom eyes with hers.

For a moment, she was convinced that he was just sleepy and there was nothing unusual there; Sakura knew he wasn't a morning person, and he managed to carry that sexy voice until nine-thirty AM. _How did she know that, exactly, you ask? Well, let's just say that her spreadsheet's skills and ability to collect useful information were put to a good use._

And then, the weirdest thing happened: she smiled, like _sincerely_ smiled – a full grin with dimples and all – and he _returned_ it (on his own way, but he did!). And it was boyish, and beautiful, and it triggered a fluttering thing in her stomach…

And it didn't stop there.

She noticed the stares too, or rather the way they seemed to look at each other without a word passing between them for far too long. He seemed to spend most of this time lost in her eyes, but when he handed Sakura her coffee that morning, and she accepted it with a sweet "thank you," his gaze dropped to her mouth as she moved the hot beverage to her lips and took a sip.

Until then, Sakura was one-hundred percent sure that her attraction towards a certain Uchiha was one-sided. She might have acknowledged said attraction only recently, but _come on_ , they did grow up in the same social circles and Sakura was not blind; he was handsome (and hot), dark and mysterious. The complete bad-boy type with the brooding and all.

Though his indifference and distance during the years were evident, there was no denying that something had shifted. There was chemistry between them, something absolutely new; sizzling, sparkly, electricity seemed to consume the room around them.

It was, Sakura decided, the most overpowering sensation that she ever felt, irresistibly addictive, and she could see in his coal eyes that he felt it too. There was definitely room for something more…

… _with her boss._

_With Sasuke Uchiha._

_Fuck._

Sakura remembered, that in three different occasions in her life (at twelve, nineteen, and twenty-one), she had told her best friend, Ino, that she'd tap that. Of course, she was realistic and knew that it would never happen. But now at twenty-eight, Sakura might or might not actually act on it without fearing a possible rejection.

On Wednesday morning, Sasuke showed her the new contract; one that he had drafted himself and sent to the Legal team over the weekend. He insisted in reviewing all the changes with her before signing it.

While she skimmed the document, several sections caught her attention. For example; the generous raise added on page fifteen and the increase of personal days added on page twenty-two.

Sakura laughed when the words 'snacks' and 'confectioneries' appeared into view on the following page. She thought he wouldn't actually include that one.

Curious to see what was so amusing to the pinkette, Sasuke stood up and circled his desk, stopping behind her to look over her shoulder. A hand descended to rest on the desk's surface, right beside her.

He was looming over her.

_Too close for her own good._

"What is it?" He asked, and his voice came out low, close to her ear, like a warm caress. Not trusting herself to speak, she appointed her reply with a tap of a long, red nail. "Hn. I included _everything_ you said."

She turned the page, and the next section wiped the smile off of her face. She frowned, trying to remember their conversation last Thursday and all the discussed topics; Reallocation Package was not one of them.

The paragraph stated that the ideal commute to work should be completed under thirty minutes in order to maintain employee satisfaction and avoid misfortunes caused by external factors. It also stated that the Talent Acquisition & Development team would help her locate the most convenient and affordable place based on her preferences. Moving fees, rental deposits, and _others_ were listed under 'paid for' expenses.

"I cannot accept this, sir." She didn't need to explain what exactly she couldn't accept; he was reading it with her, still looking over her shoulder.

" _Sasuke_ ," he corrected her.

"Yeah," she waved a dismissal, too shocked to process anything but this new addition to her employee package. "I cannot accept this. It's too much, _Sasuke_."

"It's convenient for you to be closer. It's also safer, for the both of you."

"But, we didn't agree on this last week." No, they didn't. There were no words exchanged regarding her living situation at all. But then again, Sasuke had been to her place, maybe he thought he should help her.

"This was not my idea—"

_Oh!_ That could only be, "Itachi!"

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes gleamed with pride for her former mentor and dear friend. Itachi was always working on new projects that would benefit both employer and employees.

"Aa, consider yourself his 'beta tester' for this _new program_."

"But still…" Sakura trailed off, but not because she was at a loss for words or anything. They were too close, and she completely forgot about that. The tips of their noses were one, maybe two, inches apart.

Suddenly, it was difficult to speak.

"You mentioned that it was your plan to move soon anyway," he countered. His brow was slightly creased; he was focused in her, waiting for her positive reply.

"Okay," she whispered.

It was, Sakura thought, very difficult to have his undivided attention and keep her composure in check at the same time. She looked down at the page and started to make small notes below the paragraph, hoping that the action would draw his attention away from her burning cheeks.

It worked, because he straightened up, and walked back to his chair.

"How's the Munchkin?"

The question was asked casually as he scrolled through a page in his computer. It was still odd to hear him say it though; as far as she could remember, Sasuke did not do nicknames. Unless she considered the insults used to call Naruto.

"She asked about you last night, she wanted to see you."

"You should bring her over," her boss suggested, as if the visit was a common occurrence, and then added, "or I can pick her up in the afternoon."

Sakura pursed her lips, thinking her next words carefully. _How do you explain to your boss – your boss that was trying to be your friend (and possibly more, her mind added) – that you have a duty to protect the little heart of a sweet girl?_

If it were only her, Sakura would not hesitate to let him in like that, _so fast_. But Sakura Haruno came in a package deal, and she had to protect Sayuri's heart first. A little girl without a daddy, that enjoyed spending time with _her_ boss – who didn't have a defined (or definitive) position in their life yet – more than she should.

Also, it was not the pinkette's intention to discourage his interest in her family. This was clearly new for him too, and knowing how detached the Uchiha tended to be, Sakura thought it was a good thing if he spent some time around Sayuri; that little one could melt anyone's heart, even one as frosty as his.

So, carefully, Sakura gave him a weak excuse that it was late, and it was a school night too. He simply contra-attacked with, "another reason for you to move closer and walk her here."

With the main topics covered, Sakura trusted him that the remaining pages were precise and aligned with their conversation. She told him that much, then added that she had to catch up on her work and excused herself quickly.

Her departure was abrupt and robotic. Sakura was certain that she left a few question marks behind when she left the room.

But… she had to get away from him.

Because he was _dangerous_.

Because, it should be ok to talk about family, to talk about her daughter with him, but… he seemed to genuinely _care_.

Sasuke knew her daughter's schedule for goodness' sake! He knew what she liked to eat, what she liked to watch, he knew all about Karate (and helped her with it too!).

_This whole 'daddy' thing… warmed her heart, body and soul._

Her ovaries were _shaking_ , she could feel it.

_See? Dangerous._

_Definitely dangerous._

So, she left his office with a deep blush and tried to tackle as much paperwork as possible without _daydreaming_ this time.

Two hours later, she had finished half of her tasks. Sakura was about to call Tsunade – it seemed that the blonde was not happy with Sakura's absence and asked for an update from the pinkette herself – when the unmistakable loud voice of another blonde boomed in the hallway:

"SAKURA!"

The one and only, Naruto Uzumaki, ran to her desk, brows furrowed with worry. "Are you okay? You look a little pale. Are you sure you should be working so soon?"

"Naruto, slow down!" He was giving her a headache already, rushing the questions with no pause. "I'm perfectly fine."

"But, weren't you… like, _dying_?" He whispered the last word like it was taboo, and if she wasn't stunned, she'd laugh.

"What? I just had the _flu_."

And then it was his time to look stunned, "you had what?!"

She repeated herself, and he crossed his arms, looking a little confused. "The _bastard_. He took almost a week off to look after you, because apparently, you were _bedridden…_ or something?" He scratched his head, brow deepening in concentration. "You know what, never mind, I'll ask him later. Good to see you're better and back here."

_Oh._

_Her boss took time off to take care of her._

He said he was working from home the day she finally woke up, but Sakura had never imagined he'd actually take time off to stay at home and take care of them. _This was not something a man did to a woman that was only a coworker and possibly friend._

"Thank you, Naruto." She finally, replied, trying to find her footing, because she had just stood up and this new information hit her hard.

Naruto sidestepped her desk and caught her in a bear hug, twirling her around and squeezing hard. They were not that close, not enough for this level of intimacy, but Naruto had no boundaries and she knew that all too well.

Her arms encircled his shoulders and she patted his head. In reflex, he squeezed her again, tighter this time. Sakura felt the air wheezing out her lungs at the same time her eyes found Sasuke's.

"Let her go. You're hurting her, _idiot_." He had just crossed the threshold of his double doors, signature scowl in place.

"WHO?" Sakura winced, with the close proximity, Naruto was practically screaming in her ear. "What are you talking about you—"

"Shut up."

Her boss marched to them, grasped Naruto by his collar and pulled him backwards with a mindful tug. He was not happy; the hug might be innocent, but it was verging to inappropriate. They were still at work after all. _That was the reason he was… displeased… right?_

"Oh!"

With more space between them, Naruto finally noticed her breathless state – and _not_ the hot kind – and let her go. His apology came right away with a promise of ramen for lunch sometime soon.

Then, the blonde turned to his best friend and continued the bickering, "and _you_ shut up!"

"Idiots," Sakura muttered, shaking her head as she watched their retreating forms walking inside the office.

* * *

Sasuke was, for the lack of a better word, pissed.

At least, he was pissed (completely and utterly) at himself. Well, that was not true; let's say that fifteen percent of his anger was just redirected to the moron of best friend that came unannounced to his office that morning. _The same said 'friend' that was all over_ his woman _a second ago._

The past few days, including this _solitary_ weekend, gave him more than enough time to think _and_ overthink things. Because, when he had too much time on his hands, Sasuke contemplated. His mind liked to unfold information that was previously ignored. And considering the unusual, crazy week he had, the Uchiha went overdrive and crashed; he was feeling numb.

_All the signs were there._

_Right under his nose._

_Mikoto two, Sasuke -one._

His mother's hints and comments. His father's help and indirect threats regarding her position. Itachi's fixation on talking about Sakura's personal life, expecting him to _ask_ questions.

_Double trouble…_

Even Kiba! Dog's Breath knew about all _this_ – about Sakura's past _and_ Sayuri – and he didn't say a thing. _Traitor_. It was also possible that the Inuzuka assumed he knew all of this already, because _how could he not?_

Sasuke had half a mind to call him right now and demand a through explanation. But the idiot was here, and they had work to do.

_Wait, did Naruto know?_

"Did you know, Dobe?"

"What?"

"That Sakura has a kid," he looked up at Naruto who was mindless doodling, filling the footnotes of the contract with nonsense.

"SAKURA HAS A WHAT?!"

Papers flew everywhere as the blonde almost fell off his chair with the force of Sasuke's revelation. The Uchiha's disapproving look made Naruto recoil and whisper an apology.

It seemed that the idiot was denser than him. Not a surprise though.

"A daughter. Sayuri, she's five," Sasuke smirked as he recalled the girl's determination to let him know she was actually, "almost six."

It was, Sasuke thought, a little relieving to know that he was not the last one to be aware of Sakura's circumstances. He summarized the details, filling Naruto in about the _little demon_ – who he was starting to miss – and the past week's events. The blonde was reacting with a mix of confusion and surprise; gasps and eyes bulging every now and then.

"Now, explain this to me: you, Sasuke Uchiha, who hasn't taken a vacation day in six years, willingly took time off to take care of a _cold?_ "

"It's none of your business," he dismissed the implications, feeling cornered. It was already uncomfortable that Naruto knew he had a thing for Sakura, or well, that she wouldn't leave his mind. Sasuke would not provide him new information, which could be used against him in the future.

"You left, for a week, an _entire_ week!"

"I worked from home—"

"You took care of her _and_ her daughter," Naruto stood up, placed his hands on his hips, and mindless paced as he continued to rant, "I had surgery three months ago, kidney's stones. _Remember?_ You didn't even come to visit me!"

Let it for Naruto to turn the focus of a conversation – that had nothing to do with him – to himself. Sasuke leaned back and crossed his arms, unimpressed. The action was common occurrence and it didn't fail to deflate his friend's misplaced anger.

Shoulders slumping, Naruto sat back. "Sakura sent me some pretty flowers and a get well card though, she even signed for you. Your handwriting is not _that_ pretty."

"She did?"

"See?! You don't even know how lucky you are. She does all these little things even when you two hated each other's guts."

"Shut it," he didn't need a reminder; he still regretted how he treated her. He also regretted not acknowledging her hard work – now, more than ever.

"Ok, I'll zip up for now," he said and mimicked the motion of zipping his mouth. "But we're going for lunch after this meeting _and_ we're taking Sakura."

Sasuke opened his mouth to question Naruto's reasons, but the blonde beat him to it. "You two need to talk more. Do you even take her for lunch meetings? She's your PA, ya know, you should treat her too."

Yeah, she was _his_ Personal Assistant. A perfect one at that, and he should show her how much he appreciated her hard work.

* * *

"Let's go for lunch, Sakura! Hinata will be happy to see you."

Leaned on the threshold, arms crossed, Sasuke watched as Naruto begged _his_ assistant to joint them for lunch.

"Where are you going?" She asked casually, not looking away from her computer's screen.

"Hinata's new restaurant."

"Oh, L'Amour?" There was a hint of excitement in her voice now. She stood up and gave them her full attention.

"Yes, that's the one." Naruto replied enthusiastically – due to prospect of food or because of the Chef, he wasn't sure.

"I don't think I'm dressed for that, Naruto."

_What?_

This was never an issue when it came to Sakura; clothes or appearance. In the past, he had assumed it was, and he had mentally complained about her _vanity_ (which is non-existent) several times before, but Sasuke knew better now.

He noticed then, the slight crease of her brow and the way she averted his gaze just now. This is not about her clothes; this is about _him_.

Naruto was the one asking her. And Naruto was not her boss. What could he expect though? He never asked her for anything like this before. She had never accompanied him in any business meetings outside this office.

"Come on, you're always beautiful! Right, bastard?"

_Tch, what is the idiot doing?_

The blonde said it so casually, as if he was inquiring about the weather or more precisely if Sasuke liked tomatoes. Of course, Sakura was always beautiful. _Didn't she know that?_

Sasuke leisurely took her in then, because although he knew there was only one answer for that question, he couldn't be so eager in his delivery.

The five seconds up-and-down glance – which felt more like five minutes – stunned him, and he was glad the threshold was supporting him upright at that moment. The woman was breathtaking any day or night. But today, right now, she was _so much more_.

He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but Sasuke had an idea that the ivory lace dress complemented her lovely figure just so. It was a simple dress really, a tight fit but still refined. Her shoulders were bare, and the see-through sleeves started from her biceps down. She was so pure, like an angel.

Sasuke did not see Naruto approaching him, but he felt the nudge.

And then, he was speaking.

"Aa, you could marry on that dress."

The words left his mouth, just like that. His voice was low, and he sounded _almost_ nonchalantly, as if he was talking to himself, alone.

"What?" Naruto turned to him, horrified.

"Whaa…" Sakura paused, a blush taking over her face and creeping down her neck. It seemed that she preferred not to comment on his little mishap. "Let me just freshen up, I'll be back in two minutes."

He could hear Sakura muttering some unintelligible string of words as she disappeared from view.

"Jesus, Teme. It's worse than I thought." Sasuke's only response was a vicious glare. "Marry? Seriously? To pop the question, you have to get the girl first." Naruto snickered.

"Shut up, idiot." He hadn't thought about _it_ – not _exactly_ – and as annoying as it was, Naruto was right; he didn't have Sakura.

"No, no, no! This is too good; you're not denying it. I can't wait to tell the guys"

Sasuke turned around and walked towards the elevator, completely ignoring his idiot best friend. If he said anything – anything at all – he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Let's go, she's coming back."

* * *

They arrived back at Uchiha Enterprises around two PM. The three of them were having a good time, and Sasuke only realized it was so late because Sakura told him so.

The ride up the elevator was charged; they were not speaking nor as close as he'd like, but his body was completely affected by her presence. That, and the furtive glances they exchanged were enough to add the tension in the already small metal box.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to think of anything to say, because this was becoming pathetic.

_You're Sasuke Uchiha._

_Deep Breath._

_The Sasuke Uchiha._

_In and out._

_And— shit…_

The action was clearly a mistake, and now it was too late to stop it; the scent – _her scent_ – was already trapped in his lungs. The sweet and fresh fragrance was the same one he cursed her for a while ago.

Although Sasuke now knew her natural scent too – the one he got hints of last week, the one she left behind in his bedroom, the one that made his head spin – _this_ sweet fragrance triggered memories of the past month, and he couldn't help but relive each time he caught himself watching (read: gawking at) her.

Sasuke knew he was not in his right mind right now; if she looked at him long enough, if she parted her lips to say anything, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He'd press her right on that elevator wall.

Luck for them – _or not_ – the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Sakura walked ahead of him, swaying those luscious hips left and right. He didn't make an effort to catch up to her; he had bigger problems (to conceal) at the moment.

It was one hour later that he decided to emerge from his office. Sakura would work two more days this week, then she'd be on vacation for the holidays. He had to talk to her now.

"Sakura," he stopped by her desk, hands deep in his pockets.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that your daughter dragged me to a Christmas Market last week?"

He used the question to start the conversation, to help him get to the point, but it sounded almost like an accusation, and the scowl he had after hearing himself didn't help either.

Her eyes went wide, and it seemed that she got it wrong (as if it was indeed an inconvenience). "Oh, I'm sorry?"

"No, I'm not complaining. I'm telling you." He said firmly.

"Well, you do need to work on your delivery then." She crossed her arms, leaned back on the chair to look up at him. "As a friend, I'm _telling you_ , add this to your list of resolutions for the New Year: delivery of information and people skills."

He scoffed, feeling a little insulted.

"Tch."

"You were saying?"

_Right_.

"In the market, Sayuri told me about The Perfect Christmas."

In less than a second, understanding flashed in her eyes; they widened slightly, and right then, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

That day in the market, the Munchkin explained to him, in detail, that it was her dream to spend the holidays in a place where there was a big window, where she could gaze through and watch the snow falling during the night.

There would be also a fireplace for _smores_ (because she never had it, and they couldn't make a fire at home), and Santa, of course. The place would be warm and packed with decorations, a big Christmas tree, and twinkling lights. She'd sit by the windowsill with Mommy, both wrapped like burritos in their fluffy blankets, drinking hot cocoa as they watch the snow flurrying down towards the ground.

"I feel it's the right thing to give her that for Christmas."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can," he stated simply, but felt the need to add, "and, I want to, too."

"So, what are you saying?" She was confused, her arms were still crossed in front of her, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I'm saying that I found the perfect place for the perfect Christmas, and it's booked and ready for you two. You leave on Sunday; my driver will take you two there, and he'll stay around during the week."

The small town, a two hours driver from the city, was situated on top of a valley and the chance of snow was twice higher than here. The place was charming and full of small Mom's and Pop's stores. The cabin that he rented for the girls checked all items in Sayuri's list – and by the way Sakura's eyes gleamed, he confirmed, it was _their_ list – their dream. When he received the photos via email, Sasuke knew he didn't need to look for anything else.

"Sasuke, you don't need to do that. Not because she asked—"

"She didn't—"

"—or because you feel like you owe us. You don't need to live in this constant state of _redemption_ , trying to make it up to me."

Sakura stood up, supporting her hands on her desk, she leaned towards him. Her eyes had softened, but the way she pressed her lips together confirmed that she was considering something. She left out a small sigh when he didn't say anything else.

"Just be yourself – your truly self, drop the business mask – be conscious of your actions and how they affect people around you. That's it, that's all I ask." _But it feels like it's not enough_ , he thought. "We don't need expensive gifts or you to drive us around just to avoid public transportation—"

"It's dangerous," he cut in. Sasuke had given them a ride home the other day, insisting he was just dropping them off on his way. _Right_. Both of them clearly ignored the white lie.

She sighed again, still considering his offer. Sasuke felt as if nothing he said could really reach her. There was still something she needed to hear; he knew, he was just a coward. _But not anymore._

"Sakura, I," he paused, confidence faltering a little. "In the past, I assumed things, I insinuated others, I never asked…" _Jesus_ , this was harder than he thought.

He took a deep breath and started again, "I had this image of you in my mind and I never thought it was any different. Now, I don't even know where I got that image from in the first place."

_There_ , and explanation.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry."

And finally, _a formal_ _apology_.

"Sorry—"

" _For everything_."

He watched Sakura with bated breath as she opened her mouth and closed, about to say something. Her eyes were focused on him, wide and so beautiful. _How could he have hated her before?_

"I forgave you, you _silly_." She placed her hands on her hips, giving him a sweet smile that reached her eyes. "Just keep your promise. Okay?"

"Aa," he'd work on everything she said, even the stupid New Year's resolutions. "And the cabin?"

"I don't know…"

The uncertainty was still present in her tone, and Sasuke decided to try a lighter approach – since his first attempt came out very bossy, which she clearly _disliked_. So, again, less dictatorial and more Christmassy, he tried:

"Come on, I'm the Grinch, remember? I stole the Christmas." Sakura laughed, eyes crinkling, and he almost felt like joining her, but decided to smirk instead. "Let me give it back."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is our second to last chapter :/
> 
> With all the background and slow burn, these last two chapters have longer dialogues/less background, just wrapping up the edges to conclude the story.
> 
> So today we had: Sakura's indecision, trying to protect lil Sayuri's heart. Then, Naruto's dense self to cheer us up. Sasuke's tiptoeing and slip ups (the dress thing lol) and then FINALLY we got a final apology :D (which is kind of familiar, don't you think?).
> 
> P.S.: I'm reviewing tomorrow's chapter, wrapping up the last 2 pages. Should I put any extra warnings for 18+ scenes?
> 
> P.S (2): Also, I might post tomorrow's chapter one hour later than usual. I'll be at my mom's place for Christmas' Eve dinner. So once I arrive at home, I'll post it ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Twelve

* * *

_**Twelve** _

* * *

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, it's all in here." A folder was slipped across the table. "I have to say, and I might sound a lot like Nara, but this was troublesome, you know? If you weren't my friend, I'd charge you extra."

An eyebrow was arched in question.

"It's Christmas' Eve for fucks' sake!"

"Yet, you're here." The man sitting across him leaned back on the chair and huffed. "Why are we in the mall, exactly, when we could have met at your office?"

"Again, it's Christmas' Eve."

"And you haven't purchased any gifts." By the way his friend averted his gaze, he was right. Sasuke held back a retort about laziness and how he was really just like Shikamaru, because the Inuzuka had done him a huge favor, and he didn't want to push his luck; he had been rather persistent to get this delivered as soon as possible.

"Thank you, Kiba. I owe you one."

"I didn't do it _only_ for you."

"I know."

As they parted ways, Kiba wished him _'Happy Holidays'_ , and Sasuke was left alone with the manila folder. He reached for it hastily, opening the lid with expert fingers.

He pulled the papers out of its confines, holding them in front of him. The Uchiha could not decide if he should read it or not. _This had nothing to do with him_.

But he had to double check, right? To confirm that everything was done as requested. It was a service and he had to review the delivered product. Thinking as a consumer – a _client_ – he made up his mind.

The cover was flipped, there was no turning back now; his eyes scanned the document, page after page, the fine print telling him just what he needed to know. The terms were agreed upon. _Good_.

Still, the signature on the edge of the last page produced a snarl.

The Inuzuka's PI & Law firm was a double-edged sword; a team of private investigators that worked closely with lawyers and attorneys.

When Sasuke decided that he'd give Sakura anything, to atone for his misplaced anger and behavior, he knew he could count on Kiba to complete a particularly tricky task – and it was also handy that Kiba's partner, the head of the Legal team, was Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

He hired them to work on this case together, and in record time, they were able to track down Sakura's jerk of a husband and draw the divorce papers. What neither of them expected was for Sasuke to add terms to the document. Of course, Ino intervened and said she'd have to curate those terms with her friend, discreetly, as if she was just pondering about Sakura's _possible_ divorce.

It worked like a charm; Ino squeezed the information out of Sakura after three glasses of wine, getting just what they needed to settle the divorce within the pinkette's conditions.

And now, Sasuke had the document in hand. The _signed_ document. There was still a blank space by the right edge, just waiting for the second signature.

The _unknown_ man would not be associated with _either_ of the Haruno Princesses.

The dark-haired man exhaled slowly, feeling like a ton of weight was lifted off his shoulders. Standing up, he tucked the document inside the folder and walked back towards the mall's entrance.

He passed several stores on his way, a few with flashy holiday ads, others with long checkout lines. And then there was one little shop that intrigued him; a flash of pink caught his eye.

It was a jewelry store, of course, and Sasuke was not sure how he was there, standing in front of the vitrine, looking at rings, when he hadn't commanded his body to move.

As cliché as it seemed, the item that captured his gaze was a _Pink Princess_ cut. The white gold ring had a large pink stone in the middle, incrusted with little diamonds around it.

_It was… perfect._

Since Sakura became a constant in his mind, Sasuke found himself reminiscing the past countless times. Even though he didn't remember their first years together as clearly, he recalled the first time he was introduced to the baby girl, Sakura Haruno.

Other times, the memories were more vivid and Sasuke would remember exactly how their day played out; interaction by interaction, word for word.

And there was a memory in particular that irked him at first, and he kept tucking it away again and again, avoiding thinking about it.

It was a memory of the day that a six-year-old Sakura Haruno approached a ten-year-old Sasuke Uchiha. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and as she bounced on her heels, Sakura told him that she had decided; she'd marry him, he was _'The One'_.

It was the same day that Sasuke Uchiha had faintly blushed, spluttered a nonsensical reply, and told her: "You're annoying."

Their playdates and interactions after that diminished considerably, and it was mostly (entirely) his fault. He pushed her away because girls had cooties and boys should play with boys (basically).

_So stupid._

Perhaps, the lack of reminiscence on her part was reasonable; little children tend to suppress _painful_ events, wiping full memories in the process. Maybe Sakura was just too young, and a lot had happened since then, so she didn't remember _that day_ the way he did now.

It was only fitting for the memory to return once again, just here, in front of a jewelry store.

_It was perfect_ , he thought again, willing his feet to move away.

* * *

"Are you going to sulk here all day?" Fugaku said, looking at his younger son as he turned the newspaper's page.

It was Christmas' Eve afternoon and, unsurprisingly, Sasuke was brooding – in his parents living room, because he had nowhere else to go.

"Hn."

Sasuke was slouched on the couch, head resting on the armrest and legs dangling, in an awkward angle. He had forgone the business outfit today; he left his place wearing jeans, a dark, long sleeved shirt, and a comfortable hoodie. At the moment, without a care in the world, Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and the hoodie covering half of his face.

"Tch." Fugaku pushed his reading glasses back and returned to his reading.

The young Uchiha had been invited to Naruto's Christmas Bash, but even if he wanted to go, the plus one question in the invitation card seemed to be mocking him. So, if he had dropped the invite _very_ closely to the paper shredder, it was only an accident.

Also, the idiot was throwing the party with the intention to get Hinata around, so they could 'mingle' (Naruto's words). Instead of inviting her like any normal person, the blonde hired her new restaurant for the bash's catering. The moron didn't notice that he just put her to _work_ for _him_ on the _holiday_.

At least, Sasuke thought sarcastically, they could now both compete for the award of _'The Worst Boss of the Year'_.

Itachi stopped by for lunch earlier, but a couple hours ago he got up and left, saying he was going to a party with Shisui and some friends. He'd be back tomorrow though.

His mother had retreated back to the kitchen, and apparently, she was baking more cookies; the mouthwatering smell just arrived in the living room.

_And, the girls were far, far away._

_For the whole week._

_He should just go home._

_But what good would that do?_ He'd be sulking alone there too. At least here, his parents could scrutinize him a bit. And, he had an _unlimited_ source of cookies.

"So, you are the one that sent them away." His father started, folding the newspaper and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Your mother told me."

"Aa."

Even though it seemed that Fugaku Uchiha was giving him his full attention, Sasuke didn't move; he didn't have the energy or will to.

"You're an _idiot_ ," the Uchiha patriarch said, shaking his head in disbelief.

_What the—_ His father had never called him or his brother names, not like that. Sasuke shoved the hoodie backwards and sat up straight, suddenly very intrigued.

"What?"

"If you want to be with them so much, why did you send them away?"

It was really uncomfortable, Sasuke thought, to be in the receiving end of Fugaku Uchiha's life advices, especially the ones involving _possible_ significant others. The man was the quintessence of indifference; severe and unapproachable (or so he thought).

_But he was happily married,_ a voice in his head said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke, I'm old but I'm not dumb," his father was sighing, impatient already. "Since the day I passed Uchiha Enterprises to you, the day Sakura gave you that tour around the building, I saw how you couldn't take your eyes off of her."

_What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening?_

_He didn't do that… did he?_

_Why didn't his father say anything before?_

Feeling the need to protect himself, Sasuke crossed his arms and pressed his back on the couch. Then, he frowned, feigning disinterest.

"She's married," well, _technically_ , not for long. "And she has—"

"You don't need to justify yourself to me," Fugaku cut in, "or give me reasons why you _think_ you shouldn't be with her."

He was right. Sasuke didn't need to explain his every action to his father. He was his own person; his personal life was _his_ , and while he could ask for _advice_ , he didn't need to clarify anything. Still, the little boy inside him, the one seeking approval, would pop up every now and then.

"Is that what's really stopping you? You don't want her because she was married? Or because she has a child?" His father asked, the cold tone raising as he asked the questions. The Uchiha patriarch was not happy to voice them in the first place; his deep frown – deeper than usual – was proof enough.

"No, of course it's not that." Sasuke replied quickly, feeling insulted even.

And that was really true, Sasuke didn't care about these details at all. It shocked him at first, of course, but he would never reject Sakura because of her past. He'd never reject Sayuri. Even though Sasuke had not a solid bond with both of them yet, they were still the best thing that happened to him in a long time.

He just… promised he'd go slow.

_Friends first._

_Build trust._

_One step at a time._

"Whose approval are you waiting for then?" The young Uchiha almost missed his father's question, still lost in contemplation. "Son, you might think I'm heartless, but I wouldn't stand between yours or your brother's happiness. Don't hold back your life because you feel insecure. I told you before and I'm telling you again; _Sakura is the best you can ever have_."

His father did say that; a while ago, and it came as a treat, or so Sasuke thought. It was right after he started working with her, and his father had a talk about Sakura's position. At the time, Sasuke interpreted the conversation as a warning, which only served to increase his misplaced hatred towards his assistant.

"And I hope this is the last time I have to tell you that."

He could only nod, confirming he understood his father's point. Sasuke was still too astonished to respond – or to do anything really.

When the topic came to his mind, Sasuke always thought his father would be eager to tie him to an arranged marriage for the sake of business. Marrying in name to form an alliance between powerful families.

But now, he was hearing a completely different speech. Fugaku Uchiha would not stand on the way of his sons' happiness. Although Sasuke would never let his father force him into a loveless marriage, it was still surprising to know that the Uchiha patriarch _cared_.

"And Sasuke, she is not another one of your _conquests_." His old man put as much disdain in that last word as he could, pointing clearly that there was no room for fuck ups. If Sasuke wasn't genuinely invested, he shouldn't approach her at all.

" _I_ _know_."

Sasuke remained quiet then, replaying this unexpected, almost one-sided, conversation in his mind.

His father had a _heart-to-heart_ with him.

His father had just told him he was an _idiot._

His father had just spelled to him that he _approved_ of _Sakura,_ no matter what.

His father had just told him to _man up_ and go get the girl – or in this case _girls_.

_What has he done? Sending them far away from him…_

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

_Jesus, what was he still doing here?_

He stood up abruptly, dropping his phone to the floor with a loud thud. Bending down to catch it, he noticed Fugaku's raised brow. His father, who had returned to the abandoned newspaper, paused his reading to watch his son's antics with mild curiosity.

"I'm leaving," he stated flatly.

"Are you going to—"

"Yeah."

_He was going to get his girls._

"Good," Fugaku replied with a nod, returning to his newspaper like nothing had happened.

"Mom?" Sasuke called as he walked towards the front door. "I'm leaving, I have something to do."

The woman appeared in view, wearing an apron and holding a tablecloth. She was marginally frowning but looking more curious than upset. "Where are you going?"

Fugaku, who was aware of his son's predicament and slightly unusual behavior, looked over the newspaper and said, "it seems he woke up, Mikoto."

"Are you serious?"

Sasuke could not fathom this level of communication between his parents, because his father's words should not produce this reaction; his mother dropped the tablecloth, cleaned her hands on the apron hastily, and with wide eyes and a silly grin, Mikoto ran towards them, meeting Sasuke in the hallway.

"Yes, he's leaving." His father looked at his watch and added, "it's 6 PM, I won."

"Fugaku! Did you talk to him _behind_ my back? To convince him to go before midnight?"

"You talked to him _twice_ before this, woman."

"What's going on?" Sasuke intervened, feeling disorientated with their exchange.

"Oh, Sasuke, sweetie, don't be mad." _This was not a good start, mother_. "Your father and I, and the boys," that could only be Itachi and Shisui, "we kind of have a poll going on about your love life."

"You _what_?"

"Well, not love live per se. More like yours and Sakura's. I called it ' _The SasuSaku Christmas' Poll'_ ," she said proudly, a _stupid_ knowing smile on her face.

"We wanted to see how long would take for you to make a move," his father explained. "Your mother said it was after Christmas. I said it was before. Technically, I won. It's Christmas' Eve."

" _Jesus_ you two."

_Un-fucking-believable._

"You were – well, still are – clearly smitten, _dear_." Mikoto said, approaching him by the front door. Then the woman smirked and continued, "there's a thin line between hate and love."

It seemed that not only his family knew all about Sakura's circumstances, Sasuke thought, feeling deceived, but they also knew that there was potential for something more between them – boss and assistant. And both of times, the crucial information was kept from him.

"We can discuss this later; you have to go. The weather can get bad at any second."

"Fuck," he didn't even think of that.

" _Language_ , young man!" Mikoto chastised.

"I don't have a car right now; I sent the driver along."

"Get an Uber," Fugaku supplied, surprising the other Uchihas in the room. When nobody said anything or made a move, he added: "I'll get one for you. Just get ready and go downstairs, these folks are fast."

_Ok, then._

His parents were teaming up to help him. He had a heart-to-heart with his father of all people. And now, Fugaku Uchiha was calling him an Uber.

_This can only be an AU!_ His mind exclaimed.

"Oh!" Mikoto cried out, "you need to take some of the cookies!" She was moving back to the kitchen in the same second, Sasuke on her heels. "And clothes! You need to take some overnight clothes."

In that moment, Sasuke could feel the tips of his ears burning, the blush creeping down his neck and warming up his cheeks. His mother was insinuating that he had to take clothes to the cabin, since the only option would be to sleep there… with Sakura.

"But I—"

"You're staying with them; it's nonsense to come back after going all the way there." Mikoto explained, completely ignoring his embarrassment. "Go check the guest room, there are some spare clothes there."

As he entered the kitchen again, bundle of spare clothes under an arm, his mother grabbed a big red bag from one of the drawers and asked Sasuke to hold it open for her. He did what he was told and waited for her next instruction.

Mikoto returned to him, holding a tray full of her famous cookies. In a completely unexpected move, she tossed the entire tray's content inside the red bag. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he looked between his mother and the bag – now full of cookies. _She didn't even count!_

"Don't look at me like that; it's an _emergency_!"

Ok, it was kind of an emergency. If he wanted to get there at all, he had to get going. And he was doing just that, walking to the door when his mother stopped him – _again_.

"Sasuke! You cannot arrive there without gifts!" His mother said like the action was outrageous, and he nearly snorted.

"The cabin – the vacation – was a gift." He said and turned to leave.

"Son, _dear_ , look at me." Sighing through his nose, Sasuke gave her his full attention again, turning to face her. "You might be her favorite person right now, but kids need _wrapped_ things on Christmas, so they can _unwrap_ them in the morning. That's the magic of it!"

Hearing the explanation, he deflated a little. Even though he knew this was not necessarily true, Sayuri loved his gift (he saw it in her eyes), Sasuke hadn't thought about giving her something that she could receive and open in the morning.

"Little Sayuri can't unwrap the cabin. Take these."

Mikoto handed him a couple of boxes, and he tried to protest.

"But—"

"It's hers, anyway. Just tell her we sent it through you."

"Anything else?" he deadpanned.

"No," She said, pushing him through the front door, "now go!"

"Happy Holidays. Mom, father."

Mikoto hugged him while Fugaku grunted from the hallway, muttering something about his reading not being interrupted anymore.

* * *

Sakura was a mess.

Currently at war with her brain, her body, and her heart.

It was the second day that they woke up in this fairytale cabin. Everything was perfect; hers and Sayuri's dream was finally coming true, they were having "The Perfect Christmas".

Although, it didn't feel as _perfect_ anymore, and Sakura could not understand why exactly the perfect plan seemed _incomplete_.

On Friday, her last day of work that year, Sakura was surprised with a phone call from Ms. Cornwell, warning her that due to the weather, they'd be closing sooner that afternoon. The woman suggested that she should pick Sayuri up a few hours earlier to avoid traffic.

When she voiced the concern to Sasuke, he took upon himself to go pick her little girl up, leaving Sakura with instructions to cover a conference call with Tsunade (all by herself) and order lunch for the three of them, anything she wanted.

Sakura didn't oppose his 'orders', she couldn't even if she wanted to; he seemed too eager to go fetch _his_ Munchkin.

They spent the rest of the day together, because when Sasuke noticed that Sayuri was sitting on the floor, trying to color the new book he gave her, her boss just told everyone to move their butts to the meeting room, where there was a big table and enough chairs for them.

It was during that time that Sasuke decided to break the news to Sayuri. He told her that he remembered everything they talked about at the Christmas Market, and that as the _Grinch_ , he wanted to gift her _'The Perfect Christmas'_.

The entire interaction was absolutely heartwarming, Sakura thought, almost crying right there. Because when her Grinch kneeled down at eye level and hold her little girl's chubby hands, explaining everything to her in a soft tone, Sakura's motherly side (and all her crazy hormones too) were consumed with an avalanche of yearning. She didn't even know it was possible to feel that way.

Sayuri was singing carols and skipping – just like the chirpy five year old that she was – for the rest of the day. Sakura tried – very hard – to continue paying attention to their interactions, to what her boss was saying rather than the way his _kissable_ lips moved. It was an incredible difficult task.

This tension, this unresolved _thing_ between them was killing her slowly every day – bit by bit. It was becoming harder to stop herself from doing _something_ about this attraction, and Sakura had to constantly remind herself, again and again, that she was a mother first.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the memory (again), and turned to watch her daughter who was comfortably slouched on the rug by the fire. Sakura managed to light up the fireplace all by herself today – the first attempt, the day before, was a disaster – and they had made smores like Sayuri wanted.

They spent the whole afternoon playing in the snow, and after a warm bath, they ate and made themselves comfortable in the living room, where several fluffy pillows were arranged close to the fireplace. Sayuri could crash at any minute now, she didn't stop for a minute since they arrived.

"What about some hot chocolate before we call it a night?" Sakura offered then, knowing that if they didn't start the bed routine soon, her little one would be cranky.

The girl nodded. Getting up, she dropped her blanket over the mountain of pillows. Mother and daughter worked on the kitchen together; Sayuri was the delivery girl, bringing the mugs and ingredients to the counter, while Sakura worked on the stove and put everything together.

As the pinkette poured the milk and stirred the cocoa mixture, she heard a faint knock. Frowning, Sakura glanced at the clock, then at the front door, and shrugged. They didn't know anyone there. It was also late and quite possible that an animal was just lurking around the cabin's light.

The knock came again, stronger this time, and she wasn't the only one that heard; her little assistant stopped on her tracks, glanced up at Sakura, eyes wide.

"Do you hear that, Mommy?" Sayuri whispered, looking worried.

"Yes, stay here. Mommy will check the door."

It was barely eight PM, but it was dark outside, and the snow was relentlessly falling for the past two hours. So, when Sakura opened the door, it was a little difficult to see who exactly was there, on the other side of the threshold.

Sakura squinted her eyes, looking up at the dark figure. She was about to ask what they needed, when the person stepped closer.

There, shivering and covered in snow, was the last person Sakura thought she'd see. There, standing in front of her, with not enough layers for that kind of weather, was her _boss_.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

"What are you doing here?" She asked, rushed and low, more like it was a question for herself.

_Never mind, you're here!_

_He's here!_

At that moment, throwing all her composure through the window, Sakura gave in to her instincts and jumped, hugging him tightly. _He was there_. Sasuke came to see them.

One of his arms circled her waist, bringing her closer. He squeezed her side (a little too hard) and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

It was still hard to process this information, and if they weren't holding each other right now, Sakura wouldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Who is there with you, Mommy?"

"Guess," Sasuke said, raising his head slowly.

"Oh, Mr. Sasuke!" Sayuri squealed, running to join them.

"Come in, it's freezing outside," Sakura offered as she untangled herself from him, stepping aside.

“Aa, I could tell.” He said, mockingly, shaking his head to get rid of the snowflakes, sending the icy bits flying everywhere. She laughed when a few landed on her.

Sakura looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time in four days. _How she missed those eyes_ … And if it wasn't for the upcoming interruption that she knew was approaching them, they'd be still holding each other's gaze now.

"I can't believe you're here!" Sasuke barely entered the cabin, and the little girl was already tackling him in an embrace. Sayuri leaned backwards, holding herself around his neck, so she could look at him. "The Grinch came to spend Christmas with us, Mommy!"

"Sayuri, _sweetie_ , stop calling Sasuke that." Sakura attempted to reprimand the little girl, but she didn't pay any mind to her mother.

"Wait, what is that?" Sayuri pointed to Sasuke's hand, the one that wasn't holding her to him. Sasuke raised his arm, bringing into view a stuffed red bag. "You have a _red_ bag. A _big_ red bag." Sayuri deadpanned, moving a hand to her hip, the other still secured around Sasuke's neck. "Are you _sure_ you didn't turn into Santa?"

Sasuke scoffed, looking genuinely insulted. "There are cookies inside," he explained, then added, his voice dropping to a whisper, "and a few gifts."

"That's not helping your case, you know." Sakura said. Looking up at him – _damn, he was just so… delectable_ – she crossed her arms in front of her and smirked.

"Not you too…" He glanced back at her, narrowing his eyes. " _Tch_."

"Can we leave the front door? It's cold."

Sakura shooed them away as she locked the door. With her back to them, she could hear that they were still talking. She bit her lip, trying to contain the giddiness that was taking over her. He came here, and Sakura was not sure what that _meant_ (yet), but she felt the battle leaving her – she could not hold back anymore.

"—and there's a fire and hot chocolate!"

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and resumed her previous activity. Sakura poured the milk into an additional mug and prepared the hot chocolate. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Sasuke and Sayuri were knelled in front of the fire while he rummaged his Santa's bag, depositing wrapped gifts under the tree as Sayuri cooed.

"A little help over here." Sakura called and her baby came running, eager to assist. "Sweetie, take this to Sasuke. There's no sugar in it."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like sweets that much."

"Oh," she said, sounding disgusted. "Here's your _lifeless_ hot chocolate, Mr. Sasuke."

Sakura chuckled, and turned to watch the delivery. Sasuke tried to explain why there was no need to add sugar to food, let alone eat sweets, while Sayuri kept disagreeing, scrunching up her nose in mild repulsion when he sipped the sugar-free beverage.

The next hour passed by considerably fast. Between warming up by the fire and catching up on all the little girl's adventures, Sakura felt like a mere spectator as her daughter continued to talk non-stop with her boss.

They ate some cookies too, and Sakura made a mental note to thank Mikoto for the trouble. And it was after that, that the day caught up with her little demon. The girl could barely hold her eyes open, but she was reluctant to leave their pillow fort.

In the end, noticing the girl's exhaustion, Sasuke was the one that convinced her to go to bed, with the promise that he'd tuck her in with a 'cool story'. Sakura gave her baby a good night kiss but felt like she shouldn't intrude in that moment. She excused herself and left the bedroom.

The finality of her actions hit her with full force then. Sakura was alone; and to think that soon, she and Sasuke would be the only ones awake there.

Whatever happened next, it would change the rest of her – their lives. It could be just another mistake, Sakura thought, something that would add up to her list of screw ups. She desperately hoped it wouldn't though.

Sakura felt she owed it to herself – to at least _try_. And when she finally made that decision, she fell in another spiral of questions.

_How does one approached their boss with the intention to jump his bones without looking desperate?_

It had been years since she last flirted _. God,_ it had been years since she last kissed someone.

_Fuck, does she remember how to kiss? Is it like riding a bike? They say you never forget that…_

_What should she do? Should they talk about it first?_

Internally, Sakura was fighting a storm; feeling nervous in anticipation, running scenarios in her mind. And that was how Sasuke found her; sitting by the fire, chewing her bottom lip, looking at nothing in particular, eyes unfocused.

"She's out."

Either her little demon was really that tired, or Sasuke was a natural on that whole _daddy_ thing. Usually, Sayuri would ask for two or three stories before falling asleep, and he had spent less than fifteen minutes with her.

"Thank you, you didn't need to do that." Sakura replied, looking up at him as he slowly approached the fireplace. "Thank you for the gifts too."

He took a step after the other, unhurriedly, his hands deep in his pockets. The way Sasuke carried himself, and the way he looked at her, _unquestionably_ confirmed that the PG part of the day had ended.

"Hn."

"I-I don't have a gift for you though." Sakura started, tilting her neck to look up at him. "I didn't know what to get you."

Noting her struggle, he sat in front of her, legs crossed underneath him. "I don't need you to buy me things, I don't care about that."

And that was true, Sakura noticed that although he was a _rich_ man, he had never cared about flashy possessions or luxury, let alone receiving gifts.

"Still, I wanted to give you something."

Biting her lip, she moved her gaze back to him, expecting a reply. Sakura could see the flames of the fireplace reflected in those dark eyes. It was mesmerizing and also quite possible that she spent too long lost there.

The slight crease of his brow caught her attention. She noticed then, his parted lips, almost as if he was about to say something.

But no words came out.

He moved— _or did she move?_ – Sakura wasn't sure, but in the next second their lips were pressed together, and her hand was entwined in his hair while his hands encircled her waist, bringing her close to him.

The kiss was gentle, soft, as if they had all the time in the world to explore each other. Sasuke's lips moved unhurriedly, sensually enticing her. She felt that warmth consuming her when his hand slid up her spine, igniting her body with every brush and subtle touch.

He captured her bottom lip between his, nipping at it experimentally as his hands continued to explore her sides. Sakura panted, feeling nearly overwhelmed with his teasing touches.

It seemed that he was afraid to not be gentle with her or else she'd disappear, running away from this. It was the only thing she could think of, because as much as she enjoyed this soft treatment, they'd waited for too long.

Growing bold, Sakura tugged his dark locks and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through his parted lips, swallowing his low groan.

His hand slipped under her jumper, and she hummed approvingly. Sakura still could not believe what was happening; she was making out with Sasuke Uchiha – her boss – and it was amazing.

_Why didn't they do this earlier?_

Feeling like there was still too much space between them, Sakura moved closer, parting her legs to straddle him, making herself comfortable in his lap. Sasuke's reply to the unexpected change was to squeeze her hips and press her against him, groaning in the kiss.

His fingertips trailed a path up her waist, brushing her ribs and the underside of her bare breasts. Forgoing a bra that night ended up being a good thing. Instinctively, her free hand ran up his arm and stopped on his shoulder, holding on it tight as she shivered in delight.

This _treatment_ , the leisurely way he provoked her, was the stark opposite of the way they were enthusiastically kissing, lips moving urgently and tongues sweeping in and out.

Her hand abandoned his shoulder to find his neck, and hesitantly, her fingers start a path up his jawline, brushing his cheek and scratching his scalp. Sakura fisted his locks and pulled them, creating a silver line of space between them, but enough to break the kiss. Even though it was her doing, Sakura whimpered, mourning the temporary loss of his soft lips.

Panting and trying to catch her breath, she peeked through heavy lids and found his eyes already on her. The intensity of his unwavering gaze was almost too much, and she bit her lip, brushing his in the process.

"Sakura…" he whispered against her mouth, and she almost died right there. She hummed, telling him that she was there, with him. "There's something you can give me."

He was talking, _no_ , murmuring, and they were still so close that every syllable was another brush of their lips. It was a mix of torture and bliss.

" _Yes_?" She purred the word in a voice she didn't recognize.

Sasuke gripped her hips and took a deep breath, locking his eyes with hers once again. "All I want," he started, pausing to make sure he had her full attention, "all I want for Christmas is you, Sakura."

Her breathing hitched, eyes widening as his words sunk in.

Sasuke _wanted_ her.

It was difficult to process the tone or meaning behind his words when they were both like this, breathless and all over each other. Her muddled thoughts were going overdrive, trying to find the right words.

Unmistakably, her emotions, her doubts, were clear in her features, because in the next moment, he was cupping her face and saying – _explaining_ to her:

"All of you," Sasuke brushed a thumb over her cheek, soothingly. "I want all of you, and that includes her," he angled his head towards Sayuri's bedroom for emphasis. "I want both of you in my life, for as long as you two will have me."

_Oh._

Sakura was pretty sure that her heart left her right then, and Sasuke Uchiha was the one holding it now. Overwhelmed by a hundred and one emotions, she could only lean in and capture his lips again.

* * *

_**Warning:** Passion fruit flavored content starting down this line – yeah because I don't know why they call it lemon when passion fruit seems more fitting (in my opinion) lol._

* * *

_This_. It was better than he'd ever imagined.

Kissing her, holding her flushed against him, touching her smooth skin, feeling her teeth nipping his lower lip.

No dreams could compare with the real thing.

His hands greedily ran over her, trying to find any patch of bare, warm skin – while her lips moved slower than before, creating their own sensual dance. Sasuke nearly groaned when her nails scratched his scalp once again.

He scooped her up, rough hands grabbing her ass as he swiftly stood up, bringing her with him. Her legs circled his hips on their own accord, and Sasuke chose that moment to press his hardness against her heat, watching her lips parting for a small whimper.

Her mouth descended to his throat then, lips trailing the flesh hungrily. He was losing it; her lips, her hands, her touch made his head spin. He walked towards the only other door of the cabin, guessing it to be their destination; he kicked the door, minding the strength and _noise_ , and she pushed it close with her hand.

The sound of a lock turning got his attention and he stopped. When he decided to come here, Sasuke hadn't expected to get this far, not yet. He understood Sakura's concerns regarding their possible relationship, and he respected her decisions. He didn't want her to regret anything.

"Are you sure?" He really needed to know, and internally, Sasuke pleaded she said yes.

Her answer was to lean closer, brush her lips against his once, and then, move to reach his ear. "Yes, _please_." Sakura whispered, biting his earlobe.

_Fuck_.

_That little witch._

He growled and rolled his hips hard, cupping her ass and pressing her against his erection, just to show her what she was doing to him. He was already hard before, now, he was throbbing. But to his surprise, she seemed not _that_ affected, busy with her work along his neck and jawline; biting, licking, nipping.

Feeling a little vengeful, he turned around and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She laughed softly, bouncing on the mattress, and Sasuke left out an impatient snarl, his dark eyes setting on her with a fiery gaze. The look had her quieting instantly, her legs shifted; squeezing together and then parting in invitation.

"Having fun, Ms. Haruno?" He jibed and climbed on the bed.

Her reply was to bite her lip and hold it hostage, the red plump flesh tempted him to get closer.

Sasuke couldn't help but to reach out for a calf, curl his fingers around the toned skin, and tug it hard. Sakura squeaked with the movement, and then again when he pulled the legs of her cotton pants, taking it off completely.

His hands went down to his belt, as he started to work on his clothes. He removed his pants quickly, and then tossed his shirt to the floor too. Setting back between her knees, he tugged her jumper and commanded, "off, I want this off. _Now!_ "

"So bossy," she whispered. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura sat up and obliged, tossing the sweater away with one swift movement.

As she leaned back, resting herself on her elbows, he surveyed her nearly naked body.

She was…

_So. Fucking. Beautiful._

And he hadn't seen everything _yet_.

_Fuck._

One hand instinctively reached to cup one breast, and she watched him intently as he lowered his mouth to the other and sucked, his tongue flicking against the rosy nipple.

Sakura's fingers plunged into his hair and he braced a hand beside her head for balance. He peered up to watch her breathless as he continued to taste her, soft whimpers and content sighs escaping her lips.

Growing impatient, Sakura tugged his hair, urging him to go back up. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss, and as her hands started an exploration of their own, he couldn't help but press his body against hers.

When their heated skin touched, he groaned, feeling his blood running hot, as they continued to exchange affections. Patient running thin, Sasuke pushed a hand down towards her heat, cupping her possessively, swallowing her moan with another kiss.

Two fingers started a circular motion, rubbing against her wet panties, before pushing the material aside. She muffled her ragged cry with a pillow when he touched her without any barriers, but the soft sound was enough to make him shudder with need. His fingers explored her, marveling at the slick feel of her core.

Sasuke pulled back, earning a bark of protest that turned into a gasp as he gripped her thighs and yanked her panties off. One leg was carefully hooked over his shoulder, and the other pushed as far as it could go, opening her wide for him.

He caught her gaze, and she watched with bated breath as he slowly lowered himself. Sasuke trailed lazy kisses from her knee to her hip, grazing his teeth here and there, never breaking eye contact.

Her breathing hitched in anticipation when Sasuke hovered her; breath's away from her core.

The first lick of his tongue was intoxicating. He wanted to taste her, he wanted _more-more-more_. Sakura's back arched off the bed as he growled his approval against her folds. A hand went down to pin her jerky hips as he worked her in great sweeping strokes.

Sasuke licked and kissed her thoroughly, stopping when he reached the apex of her thighs, finding her clit there, waiting for him. He flicked his tongue around and over it, enjoying the way she moaned his name, breaking the syllables between gasps.

He worked on her until she trembled, half sobbing, and then with one, two, three hard suckles, she shattered. Bowing, a hand reached out to entangle in his locks. Her keen moon almost pushed him to the edge. Sasuke watched as she beautifully descended her high, eyes unfocused and full of emotion, a shade of forest green he hadn't seen before.

"You're mine," he snarled then, "you hear me, _Princess_?"

She nodded vigorously, chewing her bottom lip. "Please," she begged with a moan, sitting up to press quick, sloppy kisses to his collarbone, neck, then up his jaw. "Need you now," her hands fell to the waistband of his boxer brief and he groaned.

Sasuke cursed, drawing away from her touch only to get rid of the offending piece of clothing. He nearly gasped when his cock sprung free and her fingers wrapped around him, finally releasing some tension as she slowly worked on him.

Her gleaming green eyes were narrowed on him, she licked her lips. If he didn't do anything soon, it would be too late, because it seemed like she had other plans already. Cupping her face, he tilted her to him, capturing her lips in a slow dance to match her movements.

Gently, he coaxed her to lean back until he was hovering her. A hand descended to her thigh, running over the smooth skin appreciatively. Gripping it firmly, he yanked her thigh up against him, and she secured it around his hip. She was so soft, so beautiful, so perfect. He wanted her now.

" _Please_ , Sasuke."

He didn't need to be told again.

He lowered himself to one elbow and clutched at a smooth ass cheek with his free hand, lifting her towards him. He teased her with his hardness, earning a couple of whines before he finally entered her, filling her perfectly.

" _Fuck_ ," Sasuke could hardly breathe, hardly think beyond where their bodies were joined. For a moment, he stilled inside her, letting her adjust – or letting them adjust, because _she was a tight fit, alright_. "How come…" He murmured, looking down at her, " _so_ _tight_ …"

He pulled out and thrust back in _slowly_ – torturous slow.

"Oh," she gasped. And, as he pulled out and then thrusted in again, Sakura turned her head to bite a pillow, trying (almost unsuccessfully) to muffle her cries. They had to be as quiet as possible – there were little ears somewhere across the hall.

Immediately, she was moving her hips in time with his. He kissed her over and over, their faces were damp with perspiration, every inch burning and tightening, and his control nearly slipped entirely when she peeked at him through her long lashes and brought a hand to cup his cheek.

His mouth covered hers again, and she lifted her hips higher, off the bed, helping him slide in deeper. Their movements became more urgent, building up their passion. His mouth broke free then, his breath hot on her neck as he held her tighter, thrusting deeper and faster.

As she climbed higher, Sakura wrapped her other leg around his back, locking her heels together and pressing herself against him with every thrust until she finally climaxed again, moaning his name in the crook of his neck, as her orgasm washed over her.

Sasuke held her tight as she trembled, giving two final deep thrusts. Release tore through him then, and he continued to pound, reducing speed slowly, drawing out their pleasures.

They held each other close for a while, until he rolled to the side. Still panting, he snaked an arm underneath _his_ woman and brought her to his chest.

If he knew it was this good… if he knew she was everything he was missing, he'd never start this _hating game_ in the first place… he'd never waste so much time on that, while he could be doing _this_ , holding her to him.

"I think I always envied you at some level." He mumbled against her hair, the thought coming from some corner of his current muddy mind. She lifted her head off his chest, looking at him with curious eyes. "The Princess," he tried to make sense of a memory, "daddy's number one. Maybe that's why I was mean to you… I guess."

"I was a daddy's girl," Sakura agreed with a wistful smile, possibly recollecting nostalgic, happy memories. "Until I wasn't anymore…" The way she trailed off, the sweet tone of her voice disappearing, made his heart clench for her.

"You're my girl now," he whispered like it was a secret, something just for the two of them – or maybe something that was so new, that he refused to let anything taint it. "My Princess."

"Am I now?" She asked, playfully, bringing her index finger to twirl a pink lock. His reply was to kiss her; press their lips together and then capture her lower lip between his teeth. Sakura smiled and added, "you don't even know me. The real me."

"I know enough to stay," Sasuke said in a heartbeat, because whatever he knew about her – about them – it was enough for him to stay and never leave, "and I want to learn more." He cupped her cheek and hold her gaze. Brushing his thumb against the smooth skin, he demanded her attention. "I want to know what you like and what you dislike," he started, reciting everything he remembered from her list, "I want to know your dreams. I want to know what makes you _tick_ ," _and that includes inside and outside these four walls_ , his mind noted, "I want to be your friend—"

"I thought we had established the friend thing," she interjected quickly.

"I want to be your _best_ friend, your partner," Sakura smiled, showing him that dimple on her left cheek, "what do _you_ want?"

Sasuke exhaled slowly, feeling a little breathless – and not only because of their earlier activities. He had stripped his walls, he had apologized and showed her everything he had, a level of vulnerability that probably no one had seen before. Sakura was the one holding his heart; she was the only one that could keep it.

"I… I want _you_." Her answer came quicker than he expected and instinctively he smiled. Touching noses, she breathed in and continued, "I want _all_ of that too."

"You have me."

This time, she was the one erasing the space between them, capturing his lips in an urgent way that almost made him laugh, if he wasn't so busy reciprocating the kiss. Because just like the first time, from the moment her lips touched him, everything around them disappeared and it was only him and her – Sasuke and Sakura – no questions, no indecision. There was only this continuous state of bliss.

Between kisses and lazy touches, she asked:

"What now?"

In that moment, Sasuke thoughts flew to somewhere distant, not in time, but physically. He thought of the ring back in his apartment, the perfect ring for the perfect woman – he'd find the right time for that soon. He thought about that manila folder in his briefcase and how it could decide _their_ future together. He'd have to find a way to tell her about it, he inwardly winced considering all possible outcomes.

"I'm not quitting," Sakura said, interrupting his sudden contemplation. "So, you better update that contract." Her tone was firm, with no room for objection. "And, don't you dare move me around the company; I'm the CEO's PA!" Her lips curled into a pout then.

He chuckled at her determination. Sakura wanted to keep her beloved job, and now that they were more than just Boss & Assistant, she was afraid she'd have to leave the position. It was somewhat adorable the way she worried; brows slightly furrowed, lips pressed forward.

"We'll need to establish some ground rules." Sasuke offered using his business tone.

Sakura pushed against his chest and sat up in his lap. Crossing her arms, she scoffed and asked, "are you questioning my work ethic, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I don't dream of, Ms. Haruno."

" _Good_."

* * *

**_~~The End~~ \- The Start of Something Big._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> I stayed up to finish proofreading this 8.2k words chapter. It's now December 25th, 2:45am here and I'm sorry I couldn't post it earlier like the other chapters.
> 
> I'm experiencing a mix of emotions right now; I'm happy for completing this story. I'm sad that it's ending. I'm a little embarrassed by that passion-fruit scene lol (it was my second smut, and I have no idea if it is ok/good). Basically, I'm a mess, just like Sakura was haha.
> 
> AT LEAST THEY FINALLY KISSED! XD
> 
> I'd like to thank you all you guys that read and commented/reviewed this story, it was awesome to have all of you following each chapter every day for the past 12 days. I loved this Holiday Gift Fic Project and I hope you did too!
> 
> P.S.: I have good news: I'm working on an Epilogue! I have half of it done, the problem is, I work tomorrow (in exactly 5 hours), so, I'll post it as soon as I can get a couple of free hours within the next days. I'll also include a final note and special thanks there.
> 
> I hope you guys have a nice day and holiday. Let me know what you think of this chapter or the story in general ;)
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> xoxo


	13. Epilogue 1/3

* * *

**_Epilogue 1/3_ **

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

"Wait, that doesn't sound right."

_~~Dear Santa,~~ _

_Dear Grinch,_

"There, much better."

_I'm writing you this letter because I think it's only fitting to be asking you instead of the old, jolly man._

_You see, I'm still forty-five inches tall, which does not qualify me as an Elf height-wise yet._

_I'm still a Munchkin, so who else would I write this letter to?_

_Because like you taught me: An Elf is to Santa what a Munchkin is to The Grinch._

"Come on, Sayuri. Your dress is here, we _can't_ be late."

"In a minute, Mommy!"

_Now you ask me, why am I writing this today of all days?_

_Well, since you gave Mommy that beautiful Princess ring, things are a little bit crazy. Aunty Ino is over all the time, and everybody is busy with some important task._

_At least, I'm eating loads of cake. We settled for strawberry and white chocolate, just so you know. Not that you care for sweets. There will be tomato soup though, so I think that will balance things for you._

_Mommy brought my dress now. So, I don't have much time before someone makes me leave this spot. If I don't write this now, I won't be able to do it later._

_Well, tomorrow, you'll be taking Mommy to the moon made of honey. By the way, you must bring me a piece of that! I'm curious._

_And next week, I'll be living with Mikoto and Mr. Fugaku – temporarily of course. Oh, and Itachi and Shisui are visiting too – they promised they'll help me with my holiday decorations! We have a lot to do, since we're spending Christmas at Nana Mikoto's castle this year._

_I'll be super busy then; no free time whatsoever_ _**.** _ _This letter has to be ready before you and Mommy comes back from the moon, since it needs to be delivered before Christmas' Day. Because, how else would you consider my wish if the letter is late?_

_You see, what I'm about to ask, it is a job to be taken_ _very_ _seriously._

_No, not a job. Because Mommy says that jobs can be terrible too, you know?_

_This is a Promise of a Lifetime. It's forever and ever and you cannot take it back once you give it to me, OKAY?_

_We are a family now and I wanted to ask if you could be officially my daddy. Only if you want, of course. But I really-really-really wanted to call you Daddy again (and no pretending anymore!)._

_Before you came to our apartment, that day that Mommy was bedridden, she told me that one day I would find my daddy. And now, I know that I truly did!_

_So, would you be my Daddy, Mr. Sasuke?_

_That's_ _all I want for Christmas_ _this year._

_Uncle Naruto told me that once you're back from the moon, it's very possible that I'll become a Big Sister. So, you need to give me an answer by Christmas' Day. But, no pressure!_

"Sayuri, sweetie, let's go! Sasuke is waiting for us."

_Ok, now I really have to go, because I can't let my Grinch waiting for his Princesses, can I?_

_**P.S:** In a few minutes, I'm giving you my Mommy's hand, whatever that means, but you better take care of all of her (and me too)! After all, today the Princess becomes the Queen._

_With all my love,_

_Your Munchkin <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Yes, you read it correctly, this is part one of three. I decided to split the Epilogue in three scenes of three difference moments of their life moving forward.
> 
> I'm polishing part two now and I have a draft for part three. I'll be posting them as I finish each. Thanks for your patience! And I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> xoxo


	14. Epilogue 2/3

* * *

_**Epilogue 2/3** _

* * *

"Is that what you really want for Christmas?" Sasuke asked, voice thick with emotion.

Because, how could he _not_ be affected after reading such a letter? After reading such a question… If he was honest with himself, he anticipated that sometime in the future, they'd discuss something similar – together, as a family. But this was completely unexpected; the delivery, the sincere request, and it all came from _her_ – not the other way around.

They were sitting on the floor of their new living room. The whole place was packed with boxes; his and theirs. It had been a year since he "woke up" and finally made a move, going after his girls.

The three of them spent that holiday week together – in the cabin – and if they had any doubts before, those days only served to confirm that they had made the right choice.

A week after, once they were back at the office, Sasuke booked a meeting and invited Sakura, who thought she was just joining him for a project briefing. She was speechless – to say the least – when a quieter than usual Sasuke passed her a manila folder and waited in silence as she read its content.

Her reaction was a mix of relief and indignation. The latter was diffused quickly with a through explanation, including his reasons for doing this on her behalf – and _maybe_ a rough kiss or two.

With that matter settled, Sasuke waited a painful month to _finally_ pop the question that would make this woman _his_ forever. It was nothing fancy or rehearsed. Even though he had a plan to wine and dine her first then drop to one knee, the right moment came sooner than he expected.

It was during a _celebration_. They had closed a seven-digit contract, and Sasuke knew that it was all due to Sakura's charm (again); if that little witch could enchant even him, a former heartless man, it wasn't a surprise that her charisma would get Uchiha Enterprise any deal really.

So, a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and a few heated glances later, Sasuke knew he couldn't wait any longer; with two strides he was in front of her, cupping her face, and asking her to be his wife.

Ten months of spending time with each other – hanging out with Sayuri, with the Uchihas, and becoming best friends – passed before Sasuke and Sakura tied the knot. The lovely ceremony was held in the same little town where they spent the holidays together the previous year.

It was small and private, with all their closest friends and family; Sayuri was the flower girl (of course) while Sakura walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Fugaku Uchiha – who secretly and discreetly teared up when she asked if he'd do the honors.

A couple weeks and a honeymoon later, they were here, ultimately living under the same roof. And the last thing Sasuke thought he'd be asked that day – or any day in the near future – was something as significant as _that_.

"Yes." The little girl said in a heartbeat.

He was still motionless, astonished, holding the wrinkled paper when Sakura entered the room and sensed the atmosphere.

"What is going on?" She asked, kneeling beside them.

"Did you know about this?"

The letter was passed to her, and as she inspected it closely, she muttered a negative reply. "Let me read it."

"Is it too soon?" Sayuri asked then, eyebrows knitting together in worry, "because I asked my lawyer to have the papers drawn already."

"You _what_ now?"

"Aunty Ino," the little girl explained, a hand resting on her hip. "She's helping me, so we can make it _official_."

_That genius little demon…_

_Of course, she'd think of everything._

_Sayuri Uchiha._

_He liked the sound of it._

"She's in on this, huh?" He asked, curious to know how the blonde was able to keep _that_ to herself.

"How else would a six, _almost seven_ , year old do this?"

"Fair enough," Sasuke agreed, feeling proud of her but still dazed.

It seemed that Sakura had finished the letter, Sasuke noted, because she was now looking between them, horror covering her features.

"Sayuri! I—" She barked, then turned to him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't know where she gets this stuff from."

"From our _soap_ , Mommy, of course. _Remember_?"

The girl said like it was the most obvious explanation, a hint of disbelief in her tone. Sakura brought a hand to her face, trying to contain her reaction; it was obvious that she wasn't aware of her daughter's doing and the last thing the pinkette wanted was to impose such a meaningful and important decision on him.

But Sasuke was more collected than she assumed, welcoming the responsibility with open arms. This was his family, and only a fool – a blind fool – wouldn't notice how much he cared for the little one. She had him completely wrapped around her finger (since a long time ago).

The Uchiha was not sure when it happened, exactly, but these two managed to work their way into his heart. The time they spent together was the happiest he'd known, and he knew he was incapable of living without the brightness of their smile or the warmth of their affection anymore.

And just like that, Sasuke also knew that while this could be considered an unexpected and even premature decision, it was also right – _it felt right_.

He scooped her closer with an arm until their knees were touching. Engulfing her little hands in his large ones, Sasuke demanded her attention with a light squeeze. "Are you sure?" He asked then, because even though she was the one that brought that up – the one that asked it – he needed to know if that was what his little Munchkin really wanted.

"Yes." Again, there was no hesitation. The reply came firm; absolute.

"Once I give you this, you won't be able to return or exchange it." He paused to observe her, and there were no signs of protest so far. Sakura was watching them intently; he could see her from the corner of his eyes, her hands were clasped over her heart in anticipation. "It's a _Promise of a Lifetime_ ," he recited her words, "and those are forever; there's no way to get rid of _me_."

"I know that. Uncle Naruto explained to me how that promise works." Her brow furrowed, eyes hardening slightly, the determination that she inherited from her mother in display.

"Good," he gave her hands a long squeeze. "So, you understand that once we do this, there's no return? If I ground you for—"

" _What_? Are you going to ground me?" Sayuri interjected, clearly feeling outraged.

"—for example, let me finish." Sasuke shook his head, throwing a side-way glance at Sakura who was trying to contain her giggles. " _If_ I do that, for _example_ , you'll need to listen to me the same way you do when your Mom is talking to you."

"Oh, okay," she nodded vigorously. "I understand."

Sasuke nodded along then, both agreeing to the condition. "There's one more thing that we need to add to your ' _papers'_."

"What is it?" Sayuri asked, moving from her sitting position to kneel in front of him.

" _No_ dating until you're thirty-five."

"Deal!"

The answer came as fast as the others; a sure thing. Sasuke almost laughed, because she probably had no idea of what she just agreed with. He tried to convince himself then, that the new clause was just a joke and not something for his heart's benefit.

In the past year, Sasuke had learned that he could love without any condition. He could talk without any intention or purpose. He could give, not expecting anything in return. He could care without a reason behind it. These were all lessons taught by these – _his_ – two girls.

And there were never conditions nor _clauses_ for _this_ either; he might have not expected it, but he did care (and a lot), and without hesitation he would give.

"It would be an honor, Munchkin." Sasuke finally said, using that soft tone he reserved for her.

"Okay?" Sayuri asked back, waiting for a less formal confirmation.

"You have me."

"Oh," his Munchkin gasped, jumping to hug him. "Thank you, _Daddy_."

The words were muffled in the crook of his neck and he brought an arm to hug her back. That warmth – the one he was used to by now, but still surprised him every time – washed over him; a state of relief and pride consumed him. This was perfect.

_Perfectly right._

Glancing to his side, he found Sakura watching the scene like an outsider, stunned; eyes glassy, a hand covering her mouth, shoulders shaking slightly. Sasuke opened an arm in invitation. She scooted closer in the same second, embracing the both of them and pressing her face against his shoulder.

If she could help it, Sakura wouldn't cry in front of him. It was silly really, kind of adorable, he thought. But this time, Sasuke felt a couple tears trailing down his arm, her chin trembling, a couple sobs escaping her. The hand on her back pressed her tightly to him, and that was it; the damn broke, she was crying with abandon now.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" The little genius asked, a hand reached to Sakura's hair, and she tried to brush the pink locks in a soothing way. "Everything is okay now," she cooed.

Sakura only nodded in reply, biting back another sob as her baby girl tried to detangle herself from their embrace. "Okay, now I need to call my lawyer and tell her that the _Grinch_ agreed to be my Daddy after all."

"Tch." Sasuke shook his head, still not understanding how the little girl came up with all of that by herself. "Okay, you can stop crying now, _woman_."

" _Men_ and their irrational fear of tears…" Sakura teased, lifting her head to look up at him.

"Tch."

"Seriously, you've been crying a lot this week," he pulled her by her waist, bringing her to sit on his lap. She didn't waste time in making herself comfortable, resting her head under his chin. "Since the wedding actually."

"I know, I've been a bit more emotional lately."

"Hn."

"You know," Sakura started, tilting her head to find his eyes. "She's going to forget or completely ignore that ' _No_ _dating'_ clause that you proposed."

"Don't say another word," he interrupted, a hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose in mild exasperation. "I don't want to hear it – or _think_ about it – right now."

Sakura laughed then; eyes crinkling and arms squeezing him tighter. He brushed his lips on top of her head, muttering a "thank you," that she might have heard or not.

Everything would be fine; as long as he could see them smiling and laughing every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two updates in one day :D
> 
> But now I need to rest my blurry eyes.. so I'll finish part three and post soon (probably in one or two days if I'm lucky with enough free time) ;)
> 
> I actually thought about this "adoption scene" when I was writing the scene where Sasuke and Sayuri met. And It might be too cheesy (or not), but thinking of all people with stepfathers and stepmothers out there, I think it was worthy to include a warm moment like this one.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> xoxo


	15. Epilogue 3/3

* * *

**_Epilogue 3/3_ **

* * *

"It's winter," Sasuke pointed out, then added in an afterthought, "and it's cold."

They were walking back home, and though it was early, they had both agreed they wanted to say goodnight to the girls before moving this date to a more… _comfortable place_.

When Sakura started dating her boss, Sasuke Uchiha, she never pegged him for a romantic.

 _Correction_ : he was not a romantic — not in the same way people were used to.

He didn't serenade her with lovely words. He didn't shower her with flowers or expensive gifts – not that she cared about that. He didn't do great gestures like you see in all those romantic movies.

_Well, you get the gist._

Sasuke Uchiha's 'acts' were in a completely other _level_ of Romance. He was so thoughtful that, in most days, Sakura believed his mind could be sexier than his body, if that feat was even possible. Therefore, it was a surprise – a welcoming one though – when he took upon himself to take her out every week since they got together.

If Sakura was being honest with herself, between working, being a mom and a wife, she craved these moments that were only _theirs_ – or even only hers. She didn't mind the destination or if they were leaving the apartment at all, as long as they were having some quality time together to balance their demanding schedule.

Sometimes, he'd nudge her to do something by herself or with Ino; her husband knew exactly when she was in need for a little 'me' time. Sakura believed that he became so tuned to her and her moods (after six years), that he'd pick up on little things that others wouldn't notice.

"So?" She challenged with an arched eyebrow.

"You don't eat ice cream in this kind of weather." He observed dryly.

"Who says that?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious. When his replied came as a glare, she looked him up and down, rolled her eyes, and probed, "are you the Ice Cream _Police_ now?"

Sighing noisily, her husband waved her away. "Just get a cone and eat it quickly; we're almost at home and if any of the girls see it…"

Sakura bumped her shoulder against his arm playfully, then proceed to order a strawberry cone. "I'm sure you can hold two cones until there."

"I could," he replied, sliding a hand in his pocket while the other found its way to the small of her back. "But it's late for treats, _and_ it's almost their bedtime."

She scoffed, a hand moving to her hips. Looking up to find his eyes, she asked, "When did you become the responsible one?"

" _Tch_."

Remember that whole _'daddy thing'_? Yeah, Sakura quickly found out that it was nothing fleeting nor pure luck. Sasuke was a wonderful father, the instincts came naturally, and sometimes he was a more responsible parent than herself – which irked her initially, but now it only served as tease material. Not to mention, how all this messed with her hormones too, making her inwardly _swoon_ every time.

They walked back leisurely, basking on each other's presence. They developed this quiet habit of walking at night, sometimes in completely silence, others sharing a thing or two.

Soon enough, their building came into view. Sakura was still working her ice cream cone as _ordered,_ making sure that the experience was especially _torturous_ for her _dear_ husband. It was a miracle that she didn't get brain freeze yet. _Serves him right,_ she thought as she swirled her tongue around the cold mound devotedly, licking her lips slowly afterwards.

After the hating game ended, another ( _healthier_ ) one begun. Sasuke Uchiha loved to see her squirm; to tease her to a point she'd be puffing her cheeks in exasperation or she'd be flushed from head to toes. And although, she had taken her time to get used to this new energy between them, Sakura didn't wait long to tease him back.

With the way he was sending her heated glances – and sometimes his signature death glare too – Sakura knew that it was working. The hand on her lower back had moved to secure her hip, and she could feel his fingertips digging into her flesh even with all the layers on the way.

Sakura had half a mind to forgo the game and push him against the elevator's wall right there, right—

"Hey! You two lovebirds," Ino called from the hallway's sofa, where she had a front seat view of the elevator's doors. "I'm _still_ here!"

"Ino!" Sakura jumped a few feet away from her husband and walked towards her friend.

She loved her best friend to bits, but Ino could be too nosey and blunt most of times. To avoid possible awkward moments in the future, where her friend teased her relentlessly about their sex drive, Sakura unapologetically ignored the blonde's mischievous gaze and tried to stir the conversation to safer topics. "Thanks again for your help."

"Of course," Ino replied, walking towards them. "However, I still don't understand why you don't hire a nanny or a sitter, you can pay it, _Uchiha_."

"Nobody is good enough for his Princesses." Sakura said as she crossed her arms, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh? I feel honored then," the blonde brought a hand to her heart, feigning surprise.

That was nothing new though. Their friends often joked about the fact that Sasuke didn't trust a soul to watch over his family for a few hours. Even Fugaku joined them once, saying something about sheltered kids, much to Mikoto's chagrin – if she had her way, everybody would live under the same roof, since Nana Mikoto couldn't stay away of the little ones for too long.

Sakura, never one to impose, made sure to balance the babysitting schedule between the Uchihas, Ino, and the Uzumakis (Naruto and Hinata started dating around the same time Sasuke and Sakura did and now they were married).

"Did any of my daughters hire your services this time?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly exasperated with the prospect of a possible attorney's bill.

After the first time, when Sayuri single-handled her own adoption, there were a few more occasions where Ino's services were requested, including one or two situations involving 'unfair penalties' (read: grounded for something silly).

"No, there were no matters that needed my advice – this time." Ino replied, lawyer tone in check. "However, my goddaughter has my number on speed dial."

Her friend and her husband exchanged a heated glare and Sakura sighed. These two were too protective for their own good.

"I'm going to check on them. Good night, Pig." Sakura hugged her friend, leaving Sasuke to walk her to the door.

Taking off her high heels, Sakura walked slowly towards the bedrooms, afraid to wake their babies up in case they had already fallen asleep. With the stealthy only a mother could have, she leaned on the doorframe and peeked inside, still unnoticed.

The scene she found inside was utterly heartwarming, the most adorable thing she had ever seen – she was biased to say so, she knew, Sakura was their mother after all. These two girls – no, _angels_ – were the most precious things she had, and right now they were just reminding her why.

Sayuri was sitting by the headboard cuddling her little sister. They were whispering and moving her hands energetically, enjoying each other's company.

Sarada was a surprise. Sakura remembered when she found out she was pregnant; she panicked for an entire day, trying to find a way to tell Sasuke why she was ' _sick'_.

You see, she should have known better, but Sakura completely ignored the clear signs, thinking she had the flu. It explained the sleepiness and the loss of appetite in the morning. So, she went with it.

Sasuke told her to stay at home that day, and a few hours after his departure, Shizune had showed up to check on her, medications and take out in hand. She was sure this was her husband's doing – the way he cared for them always brought a smile to her face, reminding her of everything they went through together.

As Sakura recited her symptoms and the past couple days to her coworker, a light bulb switched; they both figured out at the same time, Sakura trailed off and stared at Shizune, mouth agape in shock. One hour later, they confirmed the theory with a pharmacy's test.

They were recently married. Sayuri dropped the adoption bomb on Sasuke a couple weeks ago, and now this? They didn't talk about children. She knew he wasn't opposed, and to be honest, she dreamed of a little raven-haired baby since the possibility of being in a relationship with Sasuke came up.

 _But, was he ready? Did he want_ another _kid?_

It turned out that Sasuke was a family man through and through. As soon as Sakura stuttered the news, there was a moment of silence in which she almost freaked out. But then, Sasuke was hugging her and whispering things that made her a sobbing mess in the same instant – she blamed the hormones, of course.

Her second pregnancy was like a mini vacation compared to the first one. She had the opportunity to really enjoy being pregnant without worrying if she'd have a roof over her head the next month or if she's be able to cover all the baby's needs. Having someone completely supporting her emotionally – well having a family to support you through every step – also made a huge difference.

Sakura glowed through each month, though the one they found out it was a girl, she did even more. Sasuke had told her they should name the baby after her late mother. The gesture itself was beautiful, and she told Sasuke so, thanking him for considering her feelings. Sakura didn't think it would be right though, to subject the baby to the burden the name could possibly bring.

Besides, she couldn't name the baby even if she wanted to… that same day, Sakura proceed to tell her husband how their _eldest_ had named the little one already.

Sakura was reading a book that morning, comfortably on the couch, when her daughter decided to join her. The girl slouched around the pillows; her head rested on Sakura's thigh while a hand was laid on her round belly. Sayuri was talking to the baby, a habit she picked up since Sakura started showing, the tiny hand drew little circles around the navel as she continued to narrate her day to her little sister.

The story finished and Sakura was half-paying attention and half-reading when the girl said, "and how was your day, Sarada?"

"Sayuri, sweetie, who's Sarada?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side to look at her daughter.

"My baby sister, of course!"

 _Did she hear that right?_ Their little demon just named the baby…

"Did you choose this name? On your own?"

"Yes, it was obvious, _you know_?" Sayuri sat up, eager to explain her choice. "Our names all start with _'Sa'_ : Sakura, Sasuke, Sayuri. And now, _Sarada_!" The girl was clearly delighted, very proud of her decision. "Besides, Sarada is a beautiful Princess name."

"Oh god," how did she explain this without hurting her feelings? Taking a deep breath, Sakura started with the truth – a little refined, but still the truth. "Baby, look at me. Mommy and Daddy were supposed to choose a name for your little sister – _together_."

"Oh," Sayuri whispered, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

"It _is_ a really beautiful name though." Sakura offered with a soft tone, showing that she was not mad. "I'll talk to your father later."

The memory faded, leaving behind a fond smile. It was a story that they liked to reminisce from time to time – the girls were growing up so fast.

Afraid to eventually get caught, Sakura slid down the doorframe and ducked, straining her neck to the side to listen to their hushed conversation.

That was how Sasuke found her a minute later.

"Why are you…" her husband trailed off, examining her crouched position as she peeked through the bedroom door. "… _hiding_?"

"Shh!" She brought a finger to her lips, then decided to look up at him to gesture her answer. Changing her mind as she took in his figure, Sakura whispered instead, "Oh, where did you find _him_?"

He was carrying their cat like a baby, the pet purred as Sasuke scratched behind its ears. This was another one of Sasuke's surprises; a new addition to the family which earned him many points with Sayuri (and herself too). The cat met all ' _requirements'_ ; black fur, white paws, and green eyes.

" _Guess_."

 _That could only mean_ , "your pillow again?"

"Yes," Sasuke hissed, glaring down at the sleepy cat.

"Like I explained the other day, Sasuke, Mr. Mittens has taken the role of alpha male in this family; it's only natural if he sleeps next to me."

"I _am_ the alpha male in this family." He snarled back, genuinely offended by her words.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Men and their need to be dominant in every situation_. It was really entertaining how a cat could both amuse and irk her husband. One moment he was holding the cat and treating it like a son, then the other he was hissing at his _cat-like_ behavior.

"Tch."

"You can prove me that later," Sakura winked, arching a pink eyebrow suggestively, knowing that this would calm him down and boost his pride at the same time. "Now hurry and come see this."

He dropped the cat to the floor, and just as planned, Sasuke straightened his posture, carrying himself (and his ego) smoothly towards her.

"What is it?"

"Just peek inside."

The girls were still snuggling, fluffy pillows around the headboard supported them in a sitting position. The comforter was pushed at their waist and Sayuri had a book opened in front of them. The girl eagerly pointed at pictures here and there, explaining to her little sister what each one meant. Sakura suspected it was a photos album.

Sarada's eyes, as dark as her father's, were wide and taking in every detail, following her sister's finger attentively. Both girls were curious, a trait that helped strengthen their sisterly bond tenfold.

Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe now, just above Sakura, looking thoughtfully as the girls talked.

"Ok Sarada, the story I'm about to tell you, it's really, _really_ , special." Sarada clasped her hands, already excited to hear one of her sister's stories. "I'm sure you'll love it.

"I'm ready, tell me!" She exclaimed, looking away from Sayuri when a new addition joined them on the bed. "Oh, Mr. mittens, you arrived just in time!"

The girls made room for the cat, opening their arms in invitation. The cat strolled to them, sprawling its limbs between both girls' laps. They giggled in unison, and Sakura couldn't help but grin along.

"This story starts in a cold day of December—" Sayuri started, a hand gesturing along the words as the other petted Mr. Mittens.

"Wait, wait!" Sarada shouted, extending a hand to hold Sayuri's. "What's the story's name?"

"This story is called," their little Munchkin hummed, thinking for a moment. She squeezed Sarada's hand when she found the answer she was looking for. " _The Princess and the Grinch_."

Sarada cooed, urging her sister to go on. "…December had just arrived, the first snowflake had barely touched the ground, and the holidays were just around the corner…"

Nostalgia filled her at that moment, a feeling of pure joy overtaking her senses. Sakura looked up and found Sasuke already smiling.

She was so _damn_ happy.

Sakura felt as if she had come full circle; she had accomplished everything she dreamed of. She had her wonderful babies, who were the kindest souls she'd ever met. She had her dutiful, awesome (and handsome!) husband, who was her best friend (and boss too). She loved her job. She had a family again – their small one plus the Uchihas. _What else could she wish for?_

And other than her hard work and determination to succeed, she had to thank _him_ for it too.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

"Hn."

He didn't tear his eyes from the scene, but Sakura knew she had his attention. She carefully got up, making room for herself under his chin, his arm came to hold her waist automatically. On her tiptoes, Sakura looked at his dark, beautiful eyes, seeing all the love they held.

"Thank you," she said, raising a hand to cup his cheek. "For _everything_."

She heard as he inhaled slowly, then looked down at her. He kissed her forehead, humming softly while his lips touched her skin. "Hmm."

_Thank you, it said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's a full wrap my friends! TwT
> 
> Hello! Thank you for patiently waiting for this last part of the Epilogue. I confess that I had a hard time writing it, either because of lack of inspiration or because I was reluctant to let this story go. I didn't want to say good bye after working on it for the past 5 months.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last part!
> 
> I had a few reasons to start and then finish this holiday project. One, I wanted to give something to the fandom and my readers (because in December 2019, I completed a year of writing, though my early drafts are not online. And I improved so much since my first one-shot that I was eager to celebrate this).
> 
> Two, there's never too much content, right? No matter if this story doesn't appease all audiences, there were thousands of views and several people leaving positive comments about it.
> 
> Three, representation! I'm sure there are single-moms/parents in this fandom and their story needs to be told as well. I have a couple cousins that are single mothers, one of them was a teen mom to top it all, and I know she refrains herself from reading because she's tired of fairy tales, you know? She said she doesn't see herself in the majority of the stories these days. So here's to you, G & F!
> 
> Four, like I said in my first author's note, not every relationship is perfect and not every family is perfect, and maybe that's where you'll find the most beautiful love stories. <3
> 
> Now, some statistics because I like them very much :P
> 
> 56.229 words from Chapter One to Epilogue 3/3
> 
> 48.062 words until their first kiss!
> 
> 154 Microsoft Word Pages.
> 
> Document started on August 19, 2019 at 10:55 AM
> 
> Document finished on January 4, 2020 at 7:45 PM
> 
> And lastly, the "thank you's":
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to my friend Birkie, for her support when I brought up the idea of doing this project. She supported me through it all, encouraging me to try even though I knew this could be not well received (flames were expected since day one). Thanks for your continuous support and kind words of encouragement M! s2
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to my friend Sloshi, who helped me through so much already (including a recent writer's block). She gave me advice when I needed and told me to continue when I thought I couldn't. She taught me that I should write what I want. She taught me that no matter how my story is received, I should continue writing, not changing a thing. Thank you E! s2
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to my husband as well, since he supported me through the two weeks were I dedicated every free minute of my time to wrap this story, reviewing and posting the chapters every day. He didn't once complain, and for that I fell a little more in love with him :)
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to all you guys; the readers that favorited and followed this story, the readers that left me their feedback in reviews (all of them made me smile for rest of my day), the silent readers that read the story as well.
> 
> A special thanks to the ones that took their time to leave me a little something:
> 
> Anon, sarcastic_ace_artist, Ginga, moontown, craneyourneck, Kestra711, catacatacaka, Yen, sparkling hoe, bluedynamite, thatbabefiona, ILoveSXS, pinkclouds, Aguma, MissKittyKitten, AGuest, Lilyofthevalley104, AvahHoshigaki, angee1011, DaraAnna, another Anon, Tenshi. 
> 
> Thanks for your kind support :)
> 
> And thank you for following me on this journey!
> 
> See you on our next adventure/story!
> 
> P.S.: I miss this AU already :(
> 
> xoxo


End file.
